Treading the Line
by Onionbreath002
Summary: Though 1000 years have passed since the defeat of Nergal men who desire power still look to untoward methods to gain their ends. To stop them, the governor of a small province must work with a intel agent and tread a thin line between peace and calamity.
1. Prologue

Charlie: Okay, this is a new idea. Forgive me if you don't like fics that are transposed into the future, but I really wanted guns. Anyways, hopefully the old FE won't be lost, you can see how I incorporate some of the names you all love and recognize. Anyways, I can't say much about this other than the fact that I've been playing way too much Hitman 2.

A few notes, because the games gave us precious few city/town names, I will be making up a few. They're very self-explanatory though. Like for instance, this chapter starts out in Etruria in a city called Vatican City. Gee, I wonder what's there. I have a lot of modern references, but I promise most of them will make sense. Elibe is somewhat based off Europe so I'm playing with those ideas. (You can look it up… they're all names of European cities/civilizations/tribes/etc… before you Japanophiles ask, none of it is Japanese… don't expect any Japanese references in here, but the world needs less wapanese fics.)

Oh, and I REFUSE to put in a disclaimer. It's a retarded line that shouldn't be required. If you're not smart enough to figure out that I don't own Fire Emblem, then you deserve to be shot.

* * *

**Prologue**  
**Lighting the Fuse**

_Vatican City, Etruria –  
St. Elimine's Basilica_

Screams echoed across the old, stone walls as chaos broke through the ancient church. Emergency medical teams rushed to the side of a fallen man dressed in red, laying in a pool of his own blood. Around them, guards and civilians alike rushed around in a frenzied state, looking for anything that was out of place.

The head doctor of the EMT took one look at the fallen man and knew it was too late. There was a round bullet hole in the middle of the man's forehead and two more in his neck. He had died before his body had even hit the ground. He looked up at his team and saw that everyone had reached pretty much the same conclusion. They could do no more for the man but cover him up and call in the appropriate authorities. Being in Vatican City, rules were different. Nobody important was ever examined, but in this case, it was pretty obvious what the cause for death was. The doctor looked up at the guards and shook his head sadly. The guard had a sullen look on his face. He knew that not only was the man dead… but the assassin responsible most likely got away.

Outside the walls of Vatican City, a Etrurian Elite Guard shed his uniform and climbed into the back of an unmarked van.

* * *

_Kathelet City, Kathelet Province, Lycia –  
Lycia Department of Intelligence Headquarters (Matthew Building)_

The long awaited call finally came. The entire room let out a joint sigh of relief. The dispatcher looked behind her at a regal looking woman, around thirty-eight in age with medium length blonde hair.

"Should I put it on speaker governor?" The dispatcher asked.

The woman nodded her head as the dispatcher pressed a series of buttons. On the screen in front of her, an unshaven man with glaring brown eyes in his mid thirties wearing a black cloak glared back.

"He's dead." The man said simply.

The governor looked up at the screen as the dispatcher passed her a speaker. "Did anybody see you?"

"As myself? No."

"Good. Get back here as soon as you can. I need to have a cabinet meeting. The situation is going to get a lot worse now that that insipid cardinal is dead."

The man onscreen nodded before signing off. The screen went blank, and the room fell painfully silent once again. The governor turned to a man standing next to her.

"Have my car ready, I'm going back to the castle."

"Yes ma'am."

The man rushed off with the governor slowing following him. She was apprehensive. The mission was a success, but what was to come would surely be a living hell for all those involved. The fuse was lit, the die was cast, the gauntlet is thrown and now the world waits with abated breath for what may come.

And millions of lives hang in a delicate balance.

* * *

_Etruria-  
Private Airfield_

"You done with your call Charlie?"

Charlie shut the communicator and glared at his driver. "Nah, I'm hanging up on the governor for kicks."

"Whoa hey, you don't have to get snippy with me."

Charlie shrugged and stowed his gear. The mission had been a rather simple one. Many new members of the so-called "Elite" Etrurian Guard were very lax, believing that nobody could ever penetrate the high walls of the Holy City of Etruria, The Vatican. Unfortunately for the young man now festering in the sewers of the Vatican, such thinking brought about his untimely demise. Then it was just a simple matter of blending in with the guards milling around the Basilica until his target showed his face and the rest is history. Charlie smiled as he stripped and packed his 9mm Mani Katti suppressed pistol.

The van rolled into an unmarked airfield and Charlie got out, thanking the driver with his pay and a nice little threat to make sure the man stayed silent. Charlie then walked over to a parked F-22 "Farina" Tactical Fighter. Donning the air suit hanging off the ladder, Charlie climbed into the cockpit and took off, settling in for a long flight back to Kathelet.

* * *

Charlie: …Yeah, I still don't know where I'm taking this. I have a general idea… but yeah, it might start out slow. Anyways, here's a short prologue. I definitely want to go somewhere with this. I do pay homage to the FE people, as some of you have figured it out. I don't want this fic to lose the FE feel, so I'm trying to attribute basically military things to FE characters. I'm trying to keep them in character, so don't expect to see Hector turn out as a pistol or Lyn to be an Aircraft Carrier. The tombs of the actual characters are in place, but I really think a spy building named after Matthew is more appropriate than just a little headstone.

Oh yeah, Fourteen Days is being written as well, expect an update by Monday, Tuesday at the latest.

Erk: I hate you.

Charlie: Hehe, he found out what I'm turning him into. Yeah, I'll develop the characters and give you guys a general background of Elibe in the future for you guys in the first chapter.


	2. Needlethread

Charlie: I'm uhh… in Shanghai. My brother's sick…my mom's sick… my aunt's sick, my cousin's sick and she has work… my grandma's sick…hell, everyone related to me in this place is sick. Besides, I've seen all the sights. I'm here for the excellent food anyways (And if any of ye had some authentic ridiculously priced Chinese food from Shanghai… you'll know what I mean.) Anyways… having literally watched every single Chinese/Korean Comedy/Drama within my family's possession, it's time to start cranking shit out. Uhm… yes, hence…the massive update. Anyhoo, enjoy.

Erk: I still hate you.

Charlie: Tell us something we DON'T know.

Erk: Kiyo also hates you.

Charlie: not anymore. I gave her pocky.

Erk: …well, she did hate you for burning her pocky in 14D.

Charlie: Yes, then I gave her pocky… LITERALLY. Now hush.

---

Chapter 1

**Needlethread**

_Kathelet Airforce Base  
Kathelet Province, Lycia_

"Charles 'Charlie' C. McIntyre. He refused to give his middle name. Currently an agent employed by the Kathelet Department of Intelligence(KDI)… formerly of the Lycian 3rd…"

General Patric Jacen Winters ignored his aide's rambling as he watched the F-22 Farina Fighter taxi in. He knows perfectly well who the man inside the cockpit of the fighter is. As the plane came to a stop, Winters strode forward with the ground crew to meet the pilot. Behind him, his aide quickly stashed her notebook and followed him stride for stride.

"Colonel McIntyre…" General Winters said as the pilot descended the ladder. "I trust your mission was successful."

McIntyre stiffened for a second, glad that his pilot's helmet blocked his momentary look of confusion. "Of course. I trust you saw the news already? A man like His Eminence Cardinal Armando Francesco cannot die without a media circus."

Winters smiled. "But of course. And you colonel? I trust you are tired after your… trip."

McIntyre hopped lightly onto the tarmac and faced General Winters, removing his helmet. "Colonel eh? That's a name I haven't heard in a while General, and I'm certain my stamina is the least of your concerns."

Winters nodded, still smiling. "Ahh, KDI to the end. Anyways, I'm afraid I have another appointment. I came out here just so we can get acquainted before the bad news…" He turned to his aide still standing half a pace behind. "This is Lieutanent Colonel Audrey Kennedy. She's the executive officer of the Eastern Lycia Fourth Army Battalion. She will fill you in on all the bad news."

McIntyre and Kennedy Saluted Winters as he stepped away from the airstrip towards the helipad, were a Merlinus Class Transport Helicopter waited. Once the General was airborne, McIntyre turned towards Kennedy. The woman barely looked a day pass her twenty first birthday. She was a bit short, somewhat flat, but exuded a girlish charm that one wouldn't expect from a Lieutenant Colonel in the Army. It was a while before he realized he was staring and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Err…Audrey was it?" He said slowly. The aide nodded. "Uhm, shall we talk while we walk?"

"Of course Colonel." Audrey said. "I must apologize for our sudden appearance."

"Oh…" Charlie frowned. "That's fine… but… why? While the KDI does do field operation and we do work with the military, we are outside the military's chain of command. There's no need to call me colonel. I left the army years ago when I joined the department."

"Ahh, you see." Audrey said, holding out a manila folder. "You're being reinstated Colonel McIntyre. Executive Order, straight from the governor."

"Governor Ashton ordered this?" McIntyre frowned as he read over the order. "Why? I've yet to complete her previous order."

Audrey frowned. "I'm sorry Colonel, but I don't know the details of your previous order. But I'm sure once she debriefs you, everything will be clear."

The two approached a unmarked black sedan. Audrey held open the door as McIntyre got in. "Governor Ashton is currently with the Marchioness. I'm sure everything will be explained."

McIntyre nodded. "Thank you. Oh… uhh say, Audrey."

"Yes Colonel?"

"…How old are you?"

Audrey's smile faded slightly. "Old enough sir. If you'll excuse me, I must get going as well. Good day."

Once the doors closed, Charlie smiled. He'll figure it out soon. The KDI had every piece of military intelligence on file. And as useless as the intel department of the military is…it is ridiculously good at spying on it's own people. The only question is…after this meeting, would he be bored enough to do so?

---

_Two thousand years have passed since the scouring. Elibe structurally, changed little. The main countries are still in existence. The advent of flight and the industrial revolution made the land much smaller than it used to be. As men march into the modern age, some hold on dearly to the past, rejecting innovation and machinery as the work of the devil._

_The Theocracy of Etruria, firmly holding onto the teachings of St. Elimine, remains the center of religion, housing the Vatican, and of course the Pope and the College of Cardinals. _

_The Empire of Bern, center of technology and innovation, home of CERN, loosely translated: the Centre Elibean por Researche Nucleare. Top researchers and scientists from around the world come here to further science and technology._

_These two polarizing forces cause much turmoil for the rest of the land, especially for the middle country Lycia. Cities East of the Fargus River, Including Kathelet, Pherae, Caelin, Araphen, etc, also known as the Eastern Lycian Provinces support the scientific advances of CERN, while the cities West of the river, including Badon and the capital Ostia, are deeply religious, rejecting science. Yet, with the Parliament set up in Lycia after a rather brutal Marquess of Ostia, the matter of Church is separate from the matters of State. _

_Yet even with loosly binding words and petty bureaucrats bribing each other, tensions between Bern and Etruria have reached a critical point. Now, a spark has set off the powder keg of war between the two. It was only a matter of time before Lycia is dragged into the conflict. The fearful question is… how?_

_---_

_Castle Kathelet  
Kathelet City, Kathelet Province, Lycia_

"Governor, if you pace anymore, you'll dig a rut in my carpet." Marchioness Kate said as she watched Governor Jessica Ashton pace her study like a man waiting for his wife to deliver.

"Yes yes your highness." Ashton said, still pacing. "I'm just worried. Things are developing faster than any of our simulations. At this rate, we'll have a world war on our hands."

"Governor Ashton." Marchioness Kate said, calmly pushing Ashton into a chair. "Don't you watch the news? It's ALREADY a world war. Some people just haven't picked sides yet. Stop overreacting and wait for McIntyre to get here before you have a nervous break down"

"Alright, fine." Ashton said. "So what the hell is taking him so long?"

"Because…" McIntyre said entering the room. "It's a hell of a drive from the airfield, considering General Winters took the only Merlinus available."

"McIntyre!" Ashton pulled the rather astonished spy to a sofa and pushed him into it. "How'd it go? Did anyone see you? You didn't do anything rash did you? God damnit tell me!"

"Governor!" McIntyre pushed the raving woman off him. "I'm fine. Everything went smoothly. And from what I read in the newspaper, I wasn't seen. Etruria thinks Bern did it."

"Good." Kate said, pushing Ashton into a chair. "We won't have to brief you on current events. The situation has grown faster than our expectation, but this turns out is actually a good thing."

"WHAT?!" Ashton roared. "How is it good? Our plans must be rewritten now."

"Not necessarily." Kate said. "Charlie, I'm sure you're aware of your err.. recommissioning and reassignment to the 3rd Army."

"Considering I was picked up at the airstrip by General Winters who insisted upon addressing me as 'Colonel' … yes. Why though? Are we not going to assassinate Francesco's underlings?"

"Oh no. Definitely no." Kate said waving her arms drastically. "They still have to die. But, with the advent of the war, we must reconsider how you can enter the country. Customs along the Etrurian boarder has tightened security. I believe sending you in through any of the normal means is unnecessarily risky."

"And the military comes into this… how?"

"You are aware that General Winters is taking a battalion into the Etrurian countryside as part of a goodwill agreement signed months ago?"

"Frankly…given Nuclear Winter…errr I mean General Winters' reputation, while I have heard, I still have trouble believing it."

Kate smiled as the governor passed over a manila folder. McIntyre looked at the rather heavy set of documents. The word CLASSIFIED splayed out across the folder in blood red block print.

"You'll find that because of the political shitstorm raging in both Etruria and the Lycian Parliament, neither government has the gall to cancel this trip, even with the war." Governor Ashton said. "Especially ours. Despite being a moderate in favor of neutrality, Prime Minister Manning is quickly losing control of the bickering bureaucrats, especially with that bastard of a Marquess Ostia holding secret meetings with every pro-theocracy member in parliament."

Charlie flipped through the classified documents, taking everything in stride. The papers indicated that the Marquess of Ostia wants Lycia to support the Etrurian war effort. Secret meetings or no, if the Marquess succeeds in pulling Lycia into war, it would effectively be an ultimatum to all provinces wishing to remain neutral or sympathetic to Bern: Join or Die.

"Regardless, we must treat the Cardinals as our primary objective. Francesco's underlings are just as capable as he was." Kate said, cutting into Charlie's thoughts. "Because the military will be bring food and supplies to impoverished villages in the Etrurian countryside, you will be less likely bothered. At most, a few scouts from the Etrurian Army would keep tabs on you. But once you're in the country, I expect you'll find your way about your… assignment."

Charlie nodded. "And given the state of the Etrurian Army these days… tracking some Salvation Army wannabes is the last thing they have to worry about."

Kate and Ashton smiled. "Exactly."

---

_Etruria Knight Battalion Headquarters  
Etruria City, Etruria_

Knight General Eugenia Rossi glared her reports. The Etrurian Army was currently ill prepared to even quell civil unrest much less fight a war. In addition, this goodwill mission by the Eastern Lycia 3rd Army bothered her. Eastern Lycia was anything but friendly to Etruria, and now, General "Nuclear" Winters was leading an entire battalion into the heart of Etruria. What's next? Permission for CERN Scientists to tour the Vatican Archives?

Beside her, an aide looked on nervously. Being thirty-two years old, Eugenia was the youngest Knight General ever. Her father was formerly the Great General before a stroke forced him to retire. A spiteful old coot, the man expected nothing from perfection from his daughter, his wife, unable to bear children anymore after a difficult childbirth. Eugenia always got the feeling that her father regretted not having a son. Regardless, now at thirty-two, she was one of the most feared and respected people in Etruria. Of course, she was also single. She was attractive enough: slender and lithe, curvy in the right places and dark hair that cascaded down to her waist if let down. Unfortunately, marriage was not in her father's grand scheme of things, so no man dared touch the daughter of Great General Rossi, even as he vegetated in the St. Renault Army Veteran's Hospital.

Eugenia slammed her report shut with a loud bang, causing her aide to jump. She pulled out an addressed envelope from her desk and handed it to her aide. The young man quickly scampered off, not wanting to upset the Knight General anymore. After the man had left, Eugenia pressed a button on her desk.

"Luciano, my office."

Moments later, a flustered officer entered her office and gave a sloppy salute. "General."

Eugenia returned the salute before offering the man a seat. Luciano sat down, looking at her from across her large mahogany desk, now cluttered with various papers and trinkets.

"The delegation from Lycia arrives in three days," she said without preamble. "By then, god knows if they'll come bearing food or guns."

"I'm sure even General Winters will have more tact than that." Luciano said, not sure how to reply. Eugenia's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment before moving on.

"I'd hope so." Eugenia sighed, rubbing her temples. "Etruria's Great General is currently a vegetable, rotting on a hospital bed. Her Mage General has yet to be commissioned, yet their 'Holinesses', those fucking bureaucrats, the Cardinals sought fit to declare a blasted holy war, fully aware of the consequences."

Luciano blinked. "As long as Lycia and Ilia remain neutral, there's no reason to worry. The only route into Etruria is by sea, and our navy is vastly superior."

"You forget, Colonel." Eugenia said. "Lycia does not see fit to remain neutral. Sooner or later, the country would crack with Western Lycia supporting us, Eastern Lycia opposing us. Unfortunately, from a tactical standpoint, Eastern Lycia is much stronger militarily. Though Western Lycia does have Ostia, and with it, significant wealth. There's no way in hell money would be faster than Nuclear Winters."

"But General, Western Lycia would at least be a buffer zone."

"That will be quickly steamrolled." Eugenia sighed again, rubbing her hands together. "We have no choice. Gather intel on the force entering Etruria for that goodwill mission. Once you do that, mobilize the 4th Knight Brigade."

"General… you don't mean to…"

"Yes Colonel Luciano. To defend our country and our Pope, Winters cannot be allowed to leave the country alive."

---

_Eastern Lycia Armored Headquarters  
Fort Hausen, Caelin Province, Lycia_

General Winters was a likable man, provided you weren't staring down his gun barrel. A little over forty, Winters had risen to rank quickly in the military. His tactics, though brutal, were effective and generally efficient. Winters is a man of priorities and if a few foreign lives are lost in order to save time and money, then so be it. Married to the loud and out spoken Princess Kristine of Araphen, it is said that his wife is the only person alive who can annoy him without fear of retribution. The fact that Winters hates his wife is no secret; how and why he married her is something one's likely to get shot for asking.

McIntyre stifled a laugh as he put down the General's dossier. He had acquired dossiers of all the ranking officers who are going on this suicidal goodwill mission. Now cloistered a temporary office that seems to be furnished from an old janitor's closet, McIntyre found that reading about the personal lives of commissioned officers serves well to take his focus away from the smell of pine sol and old mops.

Kennedy, Audrey J. Lieutenant Colonel. McIntyre noted that she was thirty-four, two years younger than he was. The only child of a wealthy business man and his Sacaen wife. Estranged from her family. Apparently, the father was not pleased with his daughter's choice of profession. Single, devout member of the Church of St. Lucius.

McIntyre noted the last detail with interest. The Church of St. Lucius was established after a Cardinal left the Vatican, denouncing the Church of St. Elimine for being an institution of corrupt bureaucrats. In essence, the Church of St. Lucius still preaches the same messages left by St. Elimine, only named after Lucius of Araphen. Meanwhile, the Church of St. Elimine continues to be more and more like the Lycian Parliament; a mere gathering of petty bureaucrats. The only difference is, at least the Lycian Parliament doesn't claim to be the voice of a saint.

The final dossier is on a young tank commander. McIntyre wondered why Winters saw fit to bring half of the 3rd Army's 8th tank division. But considering the situation, it is likely that war may be declared while they were still IN Etruria, which could create problems.

Captain Dennis Irving was certainly a qualified man. The son of a doctor and a small business owner, he received a scholarship to the Oswin-Uther Military Academy. After showing some skill at armored tactics, he was commissioned to the Royal Lycia 1st Army Cavalry. After several successful skirmishes with a few terrorist organizations, Dennis received a promotion to Captain and was reassigned to the 3rd Army's Armored Cavalry, commanding the 8th tank division. Age 27, married, Wife: Calista Promise Irving, 26 Son, Ephraim, 2, daughter, Eirika, 2.

McIntyre smiled at the mention of the twins. He himself was not married but his sister had a son and two daughters whom he spoiled to no end, especially his nephew, Joshua. A young lad, twelve years of age, yearning to be just like his uncle much to his mother's annoyance.

McIntyre put all the dossiers into a wastebasket and strode out of the building into the darkness of the night. It was a new moon, dark lighted only by the twinkling of the stars. He found a nice, secluded area and settled down, pulling out a small lighter. Soon the dossiers and the wastebasket were burning brightly, piercing the cold darkness with light and warmth. McIntyre watched the embers rise, wondering if the children he would visit tomorrow ever got to enjoy the simple pleasure of a roaring fire.

Long after the flame died out, McIntyre kicked the blackened basket and the ashes it carried into a small hole and then covered it with sand. It was well past midnight. He headed in hoping to get some sleep.

They would head out pretty early in the morning, and as of yet, McIntyre still had no idea how he was going to get from the Etrurian countryside into the Vatican.

---

_Nijmegan Bridge  
Arcadia River, West Bank, Etruria_

Two enlisted soldiers scrambled to their feet and threw their arms up in a hasty salute.

"Colonel."

Luciano returned their gesture half-heartedly, his concentration elsewhere. Ahead of him, a team of engineers disembarked an inflatable rubber boat. A few of them began to disassemble the dingy, the rest looking up and quickly snapping a salute.

Luciano didn't bother hiding his anxiety. "Are the preparations complete?"

The lead engineer nodded. "Everything's in place as per the General's order." He handed over a small black cell phone. "The trigger mechanism is in this. Three-oh-one triggers, three-oh-two disarms, and three-oh-three drops the whole setup into the river, destroying any and al evidence should General Rossi change her mind. All other numbers are just for show. Make sure you press 'send' to issue the command signal."

"Excellent." Luciano said. He gazed out across the blue expanse of water. Nijmegan Bridge stretches across the most violent part of the Arcadia River. Anything that falls into the water here would be washed twenty miles downstream within half an hour.

Luciano broke his gaze and started back up the hill. He handed the cell phone to an aide waiting for him half way up.

"Get this to Rossi. Tell her everything's ready."

Colonel Luciano watched his aide drive off. As he looked back at the bridge, he couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine.

'As if we weren't screwed enough…'

---

Erk: I still hate you.

Charlie: We know… and I haven't put you in yet. Besides, it's not that bad. Least I talked myself out of making you the lighter.

Erk: You son of a…

Charlie: Now now. Anyways, still in China. Let's see how many chapters I can crank out.


	3. Fourth and Inches

Charlie: Yep, second chapter. hooray for mass update. Anyways, Erk hates me, I don't own FE, blahblahblah. On with the show.

Erk: Damn right I hate you.

Charlie: sigh…ever the redundant one.

---

Chapter 2

**Fourth and Inches**

_Eastern Lycia Armored Headquarters  
Fort Hausen, Caelin Province, Lycia_

Charlie McIntyre stared blankly at the large pack at his feet. All standard issue GI equipment. McIntyre's old army training was coming back to him. But for a peace mission, the luggage seemed to be an excessive. The .45 Kent pistol, the M4 Lyn Assault Rifle with the Wil Class Grenade Launcher, not to mention the eighteen-inch Legault combat blade. To McIntyre, it was all rather unnecessary. They were already for some reason driving twenty M1A2 Hector Tanks into Etruria just to give some orphans and poor people food and medical aid. What did General Winters think was going to happen? The starved and decrepit were suddenly going to go superman on the battalion?

Not to mention General Winters had also brought out an odd looking shovel that McIntyre vowed eight years ago when he left the force that he never wanted to touch again. He honestly couldn't believe that the army was still using them.

"What the fuck is this?"

General Winters seemed to take some sick pleasure at McIntyre's outburst.

"It's your standard issue Eliwood Entrenching Tool, in case you need to dig a trench."

Charlie frowned. "I could dig a trench better using my bare hands than using this worthless piece of shit. Honestly why the fuck is the Army still using this? It's unreliable, costs way more than it should to manufacture, and is frankly an insult to a soldier's integrity."

"Yes, but the CEO of the company that manufactures these pieces of shit is the brother of the Minister of Defense. So unfortunately…"

Charlie sighed. "Whatever." He gathered his gear and headed off. General Winters stifled a laugh before moving off to issue orders. It was time to go. The hungry and the sick in Etruria won't stop dying just because the 3rd Army is stalled.

Colonel McIntyre stowed his gear and climbed into the back of a transport truck, where Lt. Colonel Kennedy and a small group of soldiers waited for him. Once in Etruria, General Winters will take a small company North while McIntyre and Kennedy pushed down south. The two groups would meet again on the West bank of the Arcadia River at Nijmegan bridge, visit one last town, swing by Etruria City and the Vatican for a diplomatic visit and then head home. Hopefully Lycia would still be one country at that time.

As McIntyre flipped through the morning paper though, he was pretty sure that when they came back. Lycia may never be the same again.

---

_Kiyoko! Inn  
Silent Springs, Emerald Peak, Lycia-Etruria Border_

The ancient inn of Silent Springs has stood since the time of Lord Eliwood and his fight against Nergal. Today, it's newly reconstructed wooden frame houses a plethora of historical artifacts, scripts and paintings, not to mention some of the priciest rooms with the most beautiful views in existence.

Silent Springs has developed much as a town, it's population, which was once barely at the half-century mark, now stands at a healthy twelve hundred. Still, the tourist population almost always outnumbers the indigenous population. Still, despite the diminutive numbers, it was ridiculously difficult for an outsider to move in. Only a dozen has been able to do so within the past century.

Sasha Llunburg was one of them. Born in Ilia, Llunburg had few difficulties adjusting to the harsh climate of Silent Springs. She was half Lycian, her missionary father having met and married a young Lycian girl during his travels in his youth. Now with both her parents gone, Sasha had migrated the land, before finally settling down in Silent Springs.

Bartending was just a way to make a living. She lived a simple life, needing little material goods. Most of her money went into food or winter clothing. Now as the late autumn sun hung low in the western sky, Sasha found her self in an empty bar wiping a few dusty glasses. The summer hiking season was dying down, but the winter ski season has yet to start. It was one of the few times of the year where the locals dominated tourists in numbers.

'A pity…' Sasha thought as she put away her glass. The changing leaves of autumn were a breathtaking sight to see.

Just then, the door chime rang. Sasha looked up in surprise. She didn't expect any guests this time of the year, and even if there were still a few straggling tourists around, they were usually in the Hilton down the street. But when Sasha looked up, she rolled her eyes. The faces that greeted her were familiar.

"Clide… Clive… what are you two scoundrels doing here?"

Clide and Clive, fifteen hundred year old mysteries. People of ancient times, but because of a strange curse, have become rather immortal and rather annoying as well. Sasha took out two glasses and filled them with the twin's usual order.

"Ahh…" Clide said. "Why do you ask if you already know?"

"Could it be…" Clive continued picking up the glass. "That your memory's as fleeting as the snow?"

The twins took to rhyming this time. The two always had some strange speech pattern whether it was rhyming or finishing each other's sentences. The twins downed their drinks and looked up. Sasha noted a serious gleam in their eye that she's rarely seen.

"Ahh, my dear, don't be hasty."

"Cheer up, have a drink, don't look so pasty."

"We're here not merely for the beer."

"But also to see you my dear?"

Sasha blinked. "Me? Why me?"

Clide and Clive exchanged looks. "Follow us and you shall see."

"It's time to fulfill your destiny."

The twins turned and motioned for Sasha to follow. It's been two years since Sasha arrived at Silent Springs, and by now, she knows that when the twins get serious, things really are serious. She closed up the bar, grabbed her coat and quickly followed Clide and Clive out into the dusk.

---

_Holy Magistary  
High Charity, Etruria_

Arturo Delgato was a man of great things. At fifty-two, his ambitions still surmounted that of most people half his age. One of the few remaining people alive who can actively incant magic from a tome or a staff with the aid of a capacitor, Delgato made a fortune as a healer and an entrepreneur. Having recently been named High Magister of Etruria, Delgato excels in light and healing magic, but is also proficient in anima and elder magic as well.

His new position granted him many exclusive privileges: a large mansion, a fleet of cars, money, wealth, fame, not to mention women. Though Etruria is a theocracy, Delgato was far from a man of faith. Now with his new found power, Delgato is finding that his wildest fantasies are become realities and scores of young, untainted women lie at his feet, some willingly, others not, ready to play out his every whim.

Were it not for a delegate from the Vatican, Arturo would already be with today's group of virgins, playing some sort of fantasy role-play. But apparently, the Vatican had some official business that required his attention. Not one to miss an opportunity, Delgato had dressed appropriately for the meeting. He sat in his ornate office with his carved redwood desk, waiting in full magisterial gown.

Soon, his aide buzzed in, signaling the arrival of his guest. He buzzed back telling her to let him in. When he looked up, he found a rather striking woman entering his office. She was older than most of his… servant girls, but she was elegantly beautiful. The Knight General. Delgato couldn't even fantasize that she would be walking into his office.

"Ahh… General Rossi. You are the delegate from the Vatican? Had I known it would be you I would've selected somewhere more… festive."

Eugenia Rossi smiled tightly. Arturo Delgato's reputation was well known to her. "That's quite unnecessary High Magister. Excessiveness should be kept at a minimum."

"Yes of course, with the war and all. So what brings you to grace me with your presence?"

"Why, the war of course." Rossi said, holding out a piece of paper. "By papal order, you are hereby appointed Mage General of the Etrurian Army. You are to report for duty within the week."

"Yes… of course." Delgato said, taking the summons. He expected the call sooner or later. "I expect the mage corps has been kept in shape?"

"Great General Rossi kept things in shape and I have not deviated from his agenda. Our knowledge of magic is however limited. I suggest you inspect the troops yourself once you're in Etruria City."

"Very well." Delgato filed the summons. "If that is all…"

"Ahh, of course." Rossi said bowing. "I will be seeing you in the future."

Delgato eyed Rossi's body. "Perhaps you would stay for a few drinks?"

Eugenia smiled. "Unfortunately impossible. I have a prior appointment."

With that, she winked and sauntered out of the room, swaying her hips a bit more than necessary. Delgato followed her swing derriere all the way out of the door. Shaking himself out of his trance, he pushed a button on his intercom.

"Lucia, bring the girls up… oh and put them in soldier uniforms. Oh and… uhh… you too."

---

_Kathelet Department of Intelligence, Matthew Building  
Kathelet, Kathelet Province, Lycia_

The office of field operations, espionage and extraction buzzed with activity. Field Director McIntyre was on an extended mission and unable to control the peace. Vice Director Daniel Lee took up most of the slack, but with the intelligence maelstrom coming through due to war and the break down in Parliamentary talks of remaining neutral, Lee was feeling every one of his thirty eight years. It would be two more years before he could retire from field operations into cryptology or homeland security.

As Lee issued memo after memo, a call came through on his direct line. Considering only Director McIntyre and the Governor had his direct line, Lee wondered what Ashton wanted. He picked up the phone hurriedly.

"Hello?"

A series of strange beeps and static emitted from the speaker. Lee grumbled and slammed the receiver down.

A few minutes later, Vice Director Lee was seen leaving the building.

---

_Old Schoolyard  
Carentan, Etruria_

McIntyre sighed at the twenty M1 Hectors sitting on the cracked pavement of the decrepit school. Carentan resembled a bombed out ghost town more than anything else. The tiny generator the city has can barely power half the city, including the extremely substandard hospital. Even with aid, the town was still a lost cause, its people living off whatever crops manage to struggle to life in the sickly soil around the town. To the people living here, the hypocritical hymns of the Eliminean Church are but a myth. The only angels to them are these strange people from a foreign land coming to their village on mechanical wagons carrying food. Nationalism is as dead as the spirit of the town.

Charlie leaned against one of the M1s, opening a pack of dry rations. The goopy gunk tasted like cement, but it provided the nutrients necessary to drag him through the hellhole. He heard some shuffling next to him and looked over to see Captain Irving and Lt. Colonel Kennedy join him.

"Pretty shitty place eh Charlie?"

They've been in Carentan for three days. Tomorrow they'd leave for Nijmegan Bridge to meet up with General Winters. The three bonded this way every night, over dry rations on M1 Hectors. And as usual, without fail, a few hungry children would wander over and look on in wonderment at the tanks. Tonight was no exception as Captain Irving pointed out a three small figures trying to climb a tank.

Perhaps it was the long buried maternal instincts in her. Whatever the cause, Audrey would always leap over and bring the children down. The three kids were at least dressed warmly in coats that the Army brought with them. Eturian Winters aren't as harsh as Ilian ones but they weren't warm enough for rags to be adequate.

The three officers dug into their rations for chocolate bars. After sending the kids home happily with the three treats, the three sighed and leaned into their tanks.

"Poor kids…" Audrey said. Charlie looked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't the time to lose focus. They were leaving tomorrow, and the sad fact that any of these kids may not survive to see Christmas could not cloud any judgements.

Audrey leaned into Charlie for support. Tonight, they weren't the CO and XO. Irvine wasn't the tank commander. They were just three people, wondering what had gone wrong in a country so adamant in their teachings of kindness and love.

For the people of Carentan, there was no love, no kindness. Only the harshness of reality, the bitterness of life. Those with the means have left, and those without lead their dead end lives, wondering day by day if salvation would every come.

Whether or not if there really was an afterlife.

---

_Archivo Arcana  
Silent Springs, Emerald Peak, Lycia-Etruria Border_

The inner sanctum of the Silent Springs Library, also known as the Arcane Archives. Documents privy only to the librarians of ancient days, scribes and scholars of a simpler yet more mysterious past. Clide and Clive are the only people of the modern day to every set foot in the archives. Though many Vatican clerics and popes have requested, even demanded entrance, the most they could do was blow their mouths off. Clide and Clive followed no directive. The two were powerful Archsages, developing their powers for over fifteen hundred years, a third of those years spent as guardians of the library in the form of storm clouds.

Yet the security devices within the archives hummed lightly as Sasha passed through. The powerful enchantments remaining silent as an outsider, an Ilian entered what was the most forbidden room in Lycia.

The first thing Sasha noticed beyond the dusty documents was a large purple crystal suspended in midair in the center of the large domelike archive. Upon her entrance, the crystal glowed gently, spewing off beams of light that cast an ominous hue in the cavernous room.

"Welcome young one." One of the twins said. "To the Arcane Archives."

"Room of great secrets, memories and past lives."

The rhyming was getting annoying. Sasha focused on the crystal. For whatever reason, she could swear that she had seen the crystal before.

"Intrigued are we? It seems you are not…"

"Unfamiliar with your destiny."

Their speech pattern changed again. Sasha felt a strange urge to touch the crystal. An unseen force pushed her towards it. Memories flashed in her head. Her last Christmas spent with her parents, a ring given to her by her mother on her 8th birthday, a purple pendant hanging from her mother's neck…

It came to her; her mother's pendent was an exact replica of the now violently glowing crystal. But what was the connection. Ripping her concentration, she looked at the twins.

Clide and Clive said nothing but pointed to the crystal. Sasha gulped and turned back. Her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She stepped ever so closely to the crystal as the shiny gem shone brighter and brighter.

Slowly, gingerly, Sasha's fingers touched the gem. She saw a flash, felt her body jolt forward…and then nothing.

Clide and Clive exchanged looks. "Good luck… Sasha."

The two turned and walked away. In their wake, nothing but purple sand remained in the archives.

---

_Abandoned Neighborhood  
Arnhem, Etruria_

General Winters didn't like the holdup. He glared at the nervous tank operator explaining why the M1s needed to drive around the town rather than through it. Something about the roads being too narrow. Winters didn't like it at all, a waste of time.

He had only taken three M1 tanks and one company of men. Arnhem wasn't as hopeless as Carentan. It was still a shithole, but not as shitty of one. The entire west village though, was abandoned for whatever reason. Winters didn't want to waste time driving around the village. He already received radio contact from headquarters. Ostia has declared all provinces east of the Fargus River traitors to Lycia. Western and Eastern Lycia was now officially at war. In addition, Western Lycia declared war on the Empire of Bern and all allies of the Empire of Bern. In response, Eastern Lycia declared war on Etruria. He was now officially behind enemy lines.

It mattered little in Arnhem. The town was only loyal to those who fed it, and since he was the one bearing food, Arnhem was friendly too him. Nationalism be damned. But he had to get to Nijmegan. The Etrurian Army will definitely think McIntyre and Kennedy's group was the main force and attack them thinking he was there.

Though that was what Winters was preventing when he took such a small force North, it would be terribly inconvenient to lose Kennedy and McIntyre.

He really didn't want to explain to Ashton how he got McIntyre killed.

Frowning, Winters pushed the operator aside and looked over the buildings. They were already on the verge of collapse. Very few could match an M1 in size. He looked back at Arnhem. They wouldn't miss this ghost town.

He looked back at his tank commanders. "Drive through it."

"Sir? What if there are civilians in there?"

"Well, then they better be smart enough to see an M1 coming their way. Drive through now."

"Yes Sir!"

Winters watched as the M1 carved a path through the run down buildings. Destruction always brought a smile to his face.

---

_Holy Magistary, High Magister's Chamber  
High Charity, Etruria_

Lucia groaned lightly as she lifted herself off Delgato, his softening member sliding out of her slick womanhood easily. It wasn't rare that Delgato asked her to join in his romps. The other girls were young, inexperienced, and most of the time, clumsy. Though Lucia at twenty-eight wasn't an old maid herself, she has been with Delgato long enough to know how to finish him, how to satiate him, and more importantly, how to get him to finally stop.

She stepped lightly from the dozing magister. An eager young girl quickly took her place on top of the old man. The girl was one of the few who were there willingly, most likely from a poor background, hoping to gain something by pleasuring the magister. Lucia stepped between the naked bodies on the ground. Most had passed out during the violent sinfest. A few girls had curled silently in the corner, weeping, pulling over themselves whatever's left of the skimpy "army girl" uniform that Delgato had the girls wear.

Most of the clothing had been shredded or burned in the foreplay. Lucia scrounged around and found one still in tact buried in the scraps of cloth. Delgato always left one for her, considering she was still his secretary and her room was on the other side of the magistary. Lucia picked up the clothes, and a few scraps of cloth to clean herself of the act. As she headed for the door, Lucia noticed a few girls tangled in the corner in a mess of flesh and limbs. Soft moans emitted from them as hands and mouths explored soft young skin.

Lucia left the room. The tiny bit of clothing left little to the imagination, but it at least covered her. Her legs were still slick. She hoped to make it across the magistary without being seen, and then she can wash up and put on some clothes. As she left, she thought about the girls today. Lucia always felt for the girls, she herself as taken from her home as a young girl to "service" the "great magister." But she was special. Delgato always kept her. Lucia was as close to a wife as Delgato would have. And through the years, she's learned to derive her own pleasure from the sex, from being surrounded by it, even the few times Delgato ordered her to pleasure or be pleasured by another woman for his entertainment. It was the only way she could keep her sanity.

The rest of the girls though, most would be sent out with nothing but some clothes and a bit of money. The few who weren't clumsy during the sexual romp would be kept for a few more times before they too were thrown out. Walking out was always the hardest part, knowing that most of the girls would never recover from their ordeal. It was the only time in her life Lucia allowed herself to cry.

As she neared her own chamber, Lucia was momentarily distracted by a bright purple flash. Freezing for a moment, Lucia put her ear towards her door, listening for any sound. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard a soft groan. Pulling off a strip of leather from her outfit, Lucia held it in her right hand, ready to use it as a weapon, ignoring the fact that she was now exposed.

Slowly, she opened the door. Her arm raised, ready to strike. Then a small feminine shriek stayed her hand. In front of her, a pretty, young woman cowered with her fingers over her eyes. Lucia quickly covered herself.

"I'm sorry miss. I thought you were an intruder."

"…"

The girl didn't say anything. Lucia quickly pulled on a large coat and went over to the girl.

"What's your name?"

The girl peeked out. She shakily put her hand down and looked up at Lucia.

"Sasha…"

"Sasha huh… how did you get here?"

"I don't know." Sasha said, pulling her knees to her. "There was a crystal and a flash…and then I was in your room. I'm sorry, don't hurt me."

Lucia looked at the girl. She didn't seem to be lying. "Where are you from?"

"Silent Springs. I'm half Ilian, half Lycian."

"Silent Springs huh… that's still in Lycia."

Lucia sighed. The girl looked barely over twenty. If Delgato found her, then this girl would certainly be forced into service. Lucia wasn't about to let that happen.

"Sasha was it? Come with me. It's not safe for you here."

"Where are we?"

"High Charity, in Etruria. You have to get out of here."

Sasha didn't say anything but nodded. Lucia took out some clothes and a small wallet. "Here are some clothes and money. I'll take you out the side door. Then you'll follow the East road out of town. About two hours from here is a small town called Foy. It's a good place to hide. The Eastern Lycian 3rd Army should be arriving there in two days. They'll help you get home.

Sasha nodded dully and followed Lucia as she lead her out of the castle. Just before Sasha hit the road, she turned back and bowed her head.

"Thank you miss."

"Don't mention it." Lucia said. "I have to go back. The High Magister will wake up soon. You need to leave before he does. High Charity is full of his people during the day. If they catch you, things won't be good. Go."

Sasha nodded and followed the path as the lady had told her. At the gates of the city, she turned back once. Sasha had forgot to ask for the nice lady's name. One look at the bag of clothes though, the name LUCIA was sown in.

'Lucia…' Sasha thought. She didn't know where she was or what she had to do. But she was glad that there were nice people in the world who would help her. Sasha followed the road out. The crystal brough her here for a reason, she would see where the fates take her. Bringing a hand to her neck, a hard object hung around her neck. Looking down, Sasha saw the purple crystal glow gently in the dim light of the predawn morning. For some reason, it assured her that she was going in the right direction.

Without second thought, Sasha headed down the path. It was a long walk to Foy.

-

Back at the Magistary, Lucia stared at the girl's retreating back. There was something about the girl that intrigued her. Sasha was braver than her first impression revealed. Sighing, Lucia took a step back towards the magistary before she stopped.

Her entire figure shook with sobs as Lucia imagined her life, spent with the pig of a High Magister. She felt more liquid leaking onto her legs from within her core, her very soul.

Arturo Delgato be damned, Lucia cracked. She couldn't take it anymore, the emotionless nights, the distant, unintimate sex, and the feeling of loneliness.

Her lack of clothing be damned, her stench be damned, the scum between her legs be damned. She'd sooner die than set foot back into the magistary. Turning her back, Lucia sped down the road. Foy was only two hours away. As tired and sore as she was, adrenaline and the feeling of freedom kept her energized. It was only until she could see Sasha's back did Lucia stop running.

"Wait for me!"

---

_Unmarked Warehouse  
Winterhaven, Kathelet Province, Lycia_

Winterhaven was a small mining town a few miles south of Kathelet. Daniel Lee grew up in this town. If it weren't for a sixth grade teacher who noticed Daniel's skill a deciphering puzzles, Daniel would still be living here, mining coal.

The warehouse was marked for demolition. It's been that way for over ten years. Inside, a series of fake "Machinery Room" signs disguised a high tech communications center. Daniels often used the warehouse as a personal safe house.

"I'm glad you came."

"I couldn't exactly ignore you could I?" Lee's mouth formed a grim line. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm sure you've heard of Sasha Llunberg."

"Yes. What about her?"

"She was approached by Clide and Clive Windstorm. They entered the archives two hours ago. Only the twins came out."

"Shit…" Daniel Lee froze. "Does McIntyre know?"

"No, he's somewhere in Etruria. Here's the report from Winters. I trust you know what to do."

Daniel looked into the file, his brow furrowing. This wasn't good. He had no choice. Stepping to one side, he pulled a cell from his jacket.

"Hello? Mary? It's Lee, patch me through to Matthew. Corbin, Lee here, Tell everyone in field ops and supervising, McIntyre has gone rogue. He's abandoning his mission and plans to sabotage the 3rd Army. What? No, not yet. We need to know who he's working for. I'm currently headed towards Caelin. That was his last known location before he went into Etruria. Send a forensics team over. Get a message to Winters, McIntyre is leading the entire battalion into a trap. Oh, and search his office. I want everything stripped, his computer confiscated. I want to know the bastard's every breath, every action, every movement for the last three months. That's an order. On whose authority?"

Lee looked over. "Her Highness, Marchioness of Kathelet, Kathryn Sithe."

---

_Nijmegan Bridge  
Arcadia River, West Bank, Etruria_

The tanks were the last to go across. Charlie still had doubts whether the bridge could hold the monsters up, but after seeing almost a dozen go across, he calmed down. Soon, only five more tanks had to get across. He could see Captain Irving in the last tank, coming across, looking out at the river, as if taking a joy ride. McIntyre smiled, it was heartening to see some playfulness after their stint in Carentan.

Suddenly, Captain Irving, his tank, and four other tanks disappeared from his line of sight. It was then that McIntyre heard the explosion. He and Kennedy quickly ran to the remains of the bridge. Down below, parts from the tank and various bodies floated rapidly down the swift current of the Arcadia River. Captain Irving's body floated momentarily to the surface, long enough for McIntyre to see a long metal rod shooting out from his chest. Kennedy had looked away when the captain's lifeless eyes drifted beneath the surface.

Then, without warning, the rest of the M1's lit up in a flare of heat and colors. McIntyre quickly threw his body of Kennedy and the two ducked as Etrurian Artillery shelled the scattered and confused battalion. Debris and bodies flew as shells rained on the clustered soldiers. McIntyre and Kennedy issued hasty orders for everyone to get to the safety of the forest while they ran. McIntyre looked up to see the Etrurian Knight Brigade standing over him. General Eugenia Rossi's eyes burned into him as the two locked eyes. Strangely, the mage gunners and snipers held their fire.

McIntyre didn't question. He quickly found cover, looking out at the burning wreckages of once great M1 Hector tanks and the charred, often dismembered bodies of various soldiers, a few whose lifeless faces he recognized.

Finally, unable to watch anymore, McIntyre turned his head and faced the meager number of survivors. Aside from himself and Lt. Colonel Kennedy, only a dozen men out of a hundred twenty five had survived. The field was too open, the easy for the Etrurians to bombard. McIntyre gritted his teeth.

It wasn't time to lose faith. He needed to find General Winters. Looking back at the demolished bridge, a cold chill ran up his spine.

They were effectively trapped behind enemy lines.

-

General Rossi knew the man. Charles McIntyre. He was an agent of the KDI. What was he doing here? Where was General Winters?

Rossi cursed in anger. Her intelligence placed the right army at the right place at the right time.

Then why the hell were all the key players different?

She grabbed a radio. "General Rossi."

The gruff voice of Cardinal Pieter Kalinikov clicked over. "Are those Eastern Lycians dead?"

"Most Your Eminence. But Winters is missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes. And it should interest you to know. Zimmerfeld is commanding."

"Zimmerfeld? What's he doing here? Doesn't matter. Find him, find Winters, eliminate them both."

"Yes sir."

Eugenia chuck the radio into the burning field of wreckages and bodies. A Cardinal in charge of the Etrurian Armed forces, the Church has definitely changed.

It felt no different than a bureaucracy.

It disgusted her to no end.

---

Erk: Uhm…wow?

Charlie: Yar… meh, been reading too much lately. Anyways… ya. I know this is a bit past PG-13, but by today's standards, it's not an M. I don't intend to have lemons in here, but it does have some sexual content… and quite a bit of violence. Nothing anyone the age of 15 hasn't seen. (The shit on TV and in Movies these days…god…)

Erk: You know, this stopped making sense.

Charlie: That's the point. Keep reading. I have time to write multiple chapters, so might as well spin the web.


	4. Sasha Llunberg

Charlie: Still in China, etc etc etc.

---

Chpater 3

**Sasha Llunberg**

_Three Years Prior  
Winter Cathedral  
Zimmerfeld, Etruria_

Victoria Rossi went about her usual Sunday routine. A devout follower of the Eliminean Faith, Victoria came to the Winter Cathedral every Sunday to pray for the safety of her husband and her daughter, both in the Etrurian military. She prayed for her homeland of Lycia to come to its senses and embrace the church. She prayed until she couldn't pray anymore. Then she and her church friends would go out for a picnic. Some of her friends brought their grandkids. Victoria always looked at the young ones with mixed feelings. Pushing sixty herself, she wondered when she would be able to hold her own grandchildren. But knowing her husband, and his demands on their daughter, Victoria knew it would be some time.

Speaking of Eugenia, she had promised to visit today. She may not have any grandchildren, but at least she had a beautiful and successful daughter to show off.

It was still early. Mass had yet to start. Eugenia said that she would be here when mass started. Victoria quickly found a seat near the front. At the alter, a young technician was preparing for mass. He was a handsome young man, Victoria wondered if he would be interested in Eugenia.

Time passed. The young minister had gone off to the back to take care of other business. The church was quickly filling up. Where was that daughter of hers?

Victoria looked down at her watch. It was time for Mass. The bishop was stepping slowly towards the alter. She looked back and breathed a sigh of relief. Eugenia was there, wearing the sundress she had given her for her birthday.

"Eugenia! Over here!" Victoria stood up and hollered. Eugenia looked over and her face smiled. She looked like a young maiden rather than Lt. General of the Knight Brigade.

Then Eugenia's face twisted. A look of horror splayed across her beautiful features as she ran forward.

Victoria looked confused. She turned around. The Bishop was almost at the alter, but a minister was hollering something while making violent hand gestures.

"STOP! STOP! BOMB!!!"

Victoria wondered what was going on. She couldn't make out the minister's words. She looked back, Eugenia was still running towards her, hollering something.

"MOMMA! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Victoria turned again in confusing, looking for the danger. The young Minister was diving behind a wooden door. People around her were scrambling around.

Victoria turned back to her daughter, smiled, and began making her way towards Eugenia. She heard a loud bang, people screamed, something hit her head…

Then darkness.

---

_Order of St. Elimine 3__rd__ Knight Brigade Field Headquarters  
Foy County, Etruria_

Eugenia woke in a sweat. The nightmares have been coming back ever since she saw McIntyre at Nijmegan Bridge. Sighing lightly, she got out of her bed and dressed. It's been two days since Nijmegan. No sign of Winters or McIntyre anywhere. Kalinikov had issued new orders. If Winters isn't found by the third day, then she is to report back to the Vatican for further orders. Apparently, the Vatican finds one General not enough of a threat to occupy the Knight General for more than three days.

Kalinikov was named Great General of the Etrurian Armed Forces the day before. One of Francesco's men, a conservative, and hell bent on destroying CERN and all those who believe in it. Eugenia sighed. At least she knew him personally. He was appointed archbishop of Zimmerfeld after a bomb in the Winter Cathedral killed the previous bishop along with seventeen civilians. He had risen quickly, proving himself cunning and resourceful.

The thought of Zimmerfeld brought a painful jerk at Eugenia's heart. McIntyre's appearance refreshed the memories of that day. Her mother's smiling angelic face before the blazing inferno engulfed her. Eugenia caught McIntyre leaving the cathedral that da, his face unblinking when Eugenia called to him… asked him why.

He had looked at her with a stony gaze, told her to go in and help the civilians before melting into the shadows. For as long as she lived, Eugenia would never forget those cold dark eyes, endless depths that concealed years of destruction, pain and death.

She shook her head clear of the thoughts. An aide was running towards her with a radio phone. She headed over, wondering what the all so mighty Great General wanted now.

---

_Ardennes Forest  
Etruria_

Winters was angry, very angry. The call had come through yesterday. McIntyre was going rogue, leading his battalion into a trap. Then McIntyre shows up with Kennedy and a dozen men, all claiming that they were ambushed by Etrurian Artillery. According to Kennedy, if it weren't for McIntyre's quick thinking, everyone would be dead. Someone was lying, and frankly, judging from McIntyre's tired look, instinct told him McIntyre was innocent. He radioed back that there was a mix-up. Etrurians probably framed him.

"You know, if the Etrurians do know who you are… they probably know why you're here."

McIntyre looked into the Ardennes, towards the Vatican. "No, they don't… Rossi saw me. She looked surprised."

"You know Rossi?"

"You could say that. I'd rather not talk about it. We obviously can't go back anymore. If we can actually make it into Etruria City though, we can hijack transport planes, or even take a charter out. I need to go there anyways."

Winters nodded. He turned to his company, twenty-five men including the tank operators. "Destroy the Hectors, we're footing it from now."

As the men went about demolishing the tanks, Winters turned back towards McIntyre. "Why don't we stop at Foy?"

"Why?"

"Cardinal Antonio Valendez is stopping by to offer "moral support" for the town and for the Knight Brigade stationed there. Unlike you, I still have a good arsenal of high explosives…."

"No." McIntyre said. "No explosives. We'll stop at Foy, but I don't want anything exploding."

"Aww…fine…" Winters pouted like a child, forcing Kennedy stifle a laugh. "You're no fun."

"That's assassination for you. It requires too much finesse to be fun."

"Which is why I'm in the army."

---

_Lycian Ministry of Intelligence, Leila Complex  
Ostia, Ostia Province, West Lycia_

"Sir, the report just came in. Most of General Winters' battalion is destroyed. Nijmegan Bridge was blown. Even if Winters did survive, it's likely he's stuck behind enemy lines."

Intelligence Minster Lorenzo Freeman rubbed his temples as he dismissed his aid. Things have gotten out of control. The Ministry's network is quickly dissolving as operatives and handlers cooperating with the KDI and the Pherae Special Air Services are being eliminated left and right. The KDI and the Pherae SAS were the intelligence and Special Forces experts. The Ministry itself is just a federal figurehead used by Parliament to hold some sway over clandestine activities. As a result of the split, Freeman was literally stripped of over 80 of his resources.

To make matters worse, East Lycia held most of the airbases as well as most of former Lycia's armored vehicles. Once East Lycia organizes, selects a capital and mobilizes, West Lycia will literally be steamrolled. Priests and churches are nothing but fodder to artillery and airstrikes. The Etrurian Army can offer little help, but with the commission of an overly egotistical Mage General and a Cardinal for a Great General whose idea of effective command is to remotely issue orders from the Vatican, things don't look so good.

Freeman himself is against the war, the split, the whole shebang. When religion and politics mix, nothing good ever comes of it. Marquess Ostia has faith, which is good, but faith cannot transgress reality. West Lycia, while the cultural center of Lycia, sporting the most monuments, museums, etc cannot match the technological and military prowess of East Lycia.

A buzzer on his desk indicated a visitor. Freeman pressed a button, unlocking the door. Former Prime Minister Manning strode in, looking a few decades older. The tri-partisan politics of the Lycian Parliament taking its toll on the man who scaled the Emerald Peaks every year.

"Manning, you look…"

"Horrible." Manning said, smiling and taking a seat. "Don't lie to me Freeman, I know how I look. The theologists are going nuts in Parliament. Apparently, membership in the Church of Etruria is not mandatory for all citizens. If you refuse, you will be tried before a panel with St. Elimine herself as the judge."

"Won't that be something, a convert or die sorta gathering? So what are you going to do? I'm still technically a church member."

Manning was a follower of the Church of St. Lucius, a sect still seen as heretic by the Vatican.

"I'm going to Kathelet." Manning said. "I'll get in touch with Ashton and Marchioness Kathryn, or Kate as she likes to be called."

"Good luck. If you need help sneaking out, call me. Most of my boys are Eastern Lycian anyways. You can't be an operative without falling in love with your gadgets, something against the teachings of the Vatican."

"I like how you didn't say St. Elimine."

"I don't like telling lies. Take care Manning."

"You too."

---

_Governor's Mansion  
Kathelet, Kathelet Province, East Lycia_

Ashton pulled at her graying hair. Though East Lycia was more advanced and more militarily powerful than West Lycia, it had many problems with organization. Not to mention soldiers who hail from West Lycia must be rooted from the army and sent back. Most of the provinces voted to make Kathelet the capital. Ashton was voted by the governors to be the first Prime Minister of East Lycia. A job that most of the other governors would jump to take were it not for the war, the rumors of General Winters' death and the fact that KDI Field Ops Director Charles McIntyre was now wanted for treason by order of the Marchioness of Kathelet.

Now that former Prime Minister Manning was coming, Ashton felt the pressure increase tenfold. Manning is a native Kathlelian and was against the split. His inability to hold parliament together was probably not his fault. Theologists dominate Parliament consider Ostia had the most districts, therefore the most delegates. Unfortunately, the people always want a scapegoat, and already the media is blasting Manning for his mediocrity, his incompetence and all kinds of other trash they've pulled out of their ass just to sell a few papers.

Then there was McIntyre. Public opinion of him varied. Few know him personally. The rest just follow the media bandwagon. Three years ago McIntyre was a murdering monster who killed seventeen people in a botched assassination. So to most of the public he's a murdering monster.

Ashton seriously hated the media.

An aide walked in, disturbing her thoughts.

"Ma'am, Mr. Manning is here."

Ashton composed herself. "Let him in."

She just hoped she wasn't committing political suicide.

---

_Café de Santo Domingo  
Foy, Etruria._

Foy wasn't as impoverished as Carentan, or even Arhnem was. People here at least had enough to eat. Medical help was still limited, but a bit better considering the Order of St. Elimine Knight Brigade was in town.

Blending in wasn't difficult. General Winters had some old clothing he took from the good people of Arnhem when he offered them new clothing. Most of the troops had survived on dry rations ever since entering Etruria so everyone looked a bit malnourished.

Unfortunately, as if sensing Winters and McIntyre was in Foy, General Rossi had doubled the patrols on all the points of entry and exit into the town.

Fortunately, the KDI had a safe house and a few operatives in Foy. The Café de Santo Domingo was actually run by KDI operatives. While the bottom of the building was an honest to goodness café, the rooms above were full of equipment, supplies and quite a few rooms.

The surviving group of the 3rd Army's Peace Battalion numbered thirty-seven. Most stayed in upper rooms of the safe house while Winters, Kennedy, McIntyre and usually three rotating soldiers took turn playing civilian, scouting the town.

On this day, the three officers were drinking coffee in the café, reading the paper, and watching the passing traffic. Just then, Sergeant Joseph Cotti walked in, wrapped in his raggedy clothing, followed by two young woman. One was rather tall, with long black hair and walked with the grace of an Etrurian lady. The second a bright girl with blondish hair past her shoulders and a face that looked barely over twenty.

McIntyre looked up and flinched. He wondered the blonde girl was who he thought she was. Winters looked on in mild amusement as Cotti offered the women seats and drinks. After the girls were settled, he quickly walked over to his superiors.

"These two women were walking around wondering when the East Lycian Army was arriving. I thought that since their interest was the same as yours, you'd want to talk to them."

Winters smiled and dismissed Cotti who wrapped a raggedy scarf around himself and walked back out into the crisp autumn air. Kennedy studied both women with mild interest. They both had on gray coats with a long skirt, though the skirt and the coat looked a bit too big on the blonde girl. Audrey assumed the clothes belonged to the Etrurian.

"Let me guess…" Winters said. "You're wondering when the Lycian pigs would come over like they promised?"

"Not really…" The taller one said. "It's really… I don't know if I can trust you."

McIntyre smiled. "I don't know if I can trust you either. You could be Lycian spies. Or even Rossi's death squads, who knows. Maybe just talking to you is dooming us."

"It's not like that… really we're just…" the blonde one spoke this time. "I'm lost, and I just want to go home."

"Really…" McIntyre said, holding up his hand to keep Kennedy and Winters from speaking. "And pray tell where is home?"

"Well… Silent Springs." The girl said. "I'm really just lost. I don't know where I am. Some bad people took me. This lady saved me and…"

"There there…don't cry." Audrey had said. McIntyre sighed. No matter what, Kennedy will always be a woman. "Can you tell me your name?"

"It's…"

"Sasha Llunberg." McIntyre finished. "Born in Ilia, parents are Karl and Andrea Llunberg. Both deceased. Recently moved to Silent Springs. Works as a bartender in the Kiyoko Inn. Tell me…am I correct?"

The shocked looked on both women's face confirmed to Charlie. This was Sasha Llunberg. He looked at the other woman. She looked familiar as well.

"Lucia Valendera, Secretary to High Magister and quite possibly current Mage General Arturo Delgato."

Winters smirked at McIntyre while Kennedy and the women both looked like they've been shot.

"How…how do you know?" Lucia had finally managed to choke out.

Before McIntyre could answer, Winters held up a hand. "Not the place. Lets go to the back."

---

_Order of St. Elimine 3__rd__ Knight Brigade Field Headquarters  
Foy County, Etruria_

"General Rossi."

"Come in." Rossi looked up to see a fresh faced corporal march in. "Status?"

"Patrol found two women earlier asking when the East Lycian Army was going to come. At first we thought they were just two more civilians wondering when their free food was coming, but an hour earlier, patrol found them talking to a young man. The man then took the women to the Café de Santo Domingo. The women sat down and began to chat with three people, two men and a woman. The young man that brought them left the café again. One of the men said something that seemed to have shocked both women. Later, all five went to the back of thee café."

"Hmm… alright, if that's all, you may leave."

"Yes Ma'am." The soldier saluted and left.

Eugenia wondered. Two men and a woman, that sounded like McIntyre, Winters and the third officer Kennedy. Rossi was sure that Irving was dead. Shaking her head, she buzzed for Luciano to bring her any information on the Café de Santo Domingo.

Luciano came twenty minutes later with a file.

"The place is supposedly abandoned Ma'am. The records say it was run by an elderly couple who both passed away within the last decade. There was no change in ownership so the place is pretty much abandoned."

Rossi shook her head. "It the hell isn't. I've seen it. The place is packed."

"Then something got misplaced. According to this, the owners are dead and the place is empty."

Rossi looked down. Something was not right. According to the deed, a Mr. and Mrs. Kramer still owned the place, but the public records indicate that both the Kramers were dead.

"Luciano." Rossi said. "See what you can find on Roger and Rebecca Kramer."

"Right." Luciano said, leaving the office. Rossi took time to closely inspect the documents. Ten minutes later Luciano ran into the office looking flustered.

"They don't exist. It's a front. Rebecca and Roger Kramer brought flags up all over the place. A Raymond and Ruby Carson, the KDI, Pherae SAS. The damn place is a safehouse."

Rossi jumped. "Get the forces moving immediately. I'll bet my life Winters and McIntyre are both in there."

"Ma'am."

The two ran out. Rossi just hoped she wasn't too late.

---

_Café de Santo Domingo_

_Foy, Etruria_

"Alright…" McIntyre said. "Judging from your surprise…I'd say you don't know why I know who you are."

Sasha and Llunberg nodded their head.

"First of all…" McIntyre said. He pointed to Winters. "This is General Patric Jacen Winters. We are the Lycian Army. We just got ambushed and so we're just as stuck as you are."

"But… you can help… can you?" Sasha asked.

"That'll depend on how much you trust me. I'm Charlie McIntyre, Director of Field Operations in the Kathelet Department of Intelligence, currently serving as Colonel in the Eastern Lycia 3rd Army. That aside, the reason I know who you are Llunberg, is because we've been keeping tabs on you. I know you Valendera because we kept tabs on your boss."

Lucia nodded while Sasha's eyes widened. "Why are you keeping tabs on me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Calm down." Charlie said. "We're keeping tabs on you beca-"

Just then, two KDI agents rushed in.

"Rossi found us out. The entire 3rd Brigade is coming, you HAVE to leave now."

Winters jumped. "What? How? There're too many of us."

"We'll stay and fend them off." One of the agents said. "Your men are brave, they say that you three must live. They'll stay behind too. It'll be easier for a smaller group to move about unnoticed."

The agents hauled out a few supply packs. "These are for you guys. There's food, weapons and ammo in there. Go, now!"

McIntyre looked at Sasha and Lucia. "There's no time to explain now, but I can help you two. It'll be better if you don't get caught by the Etrurians. You have to trust me, and we have to leave now."

Sasha weighed her options. She knew Lucia was going to go, but Lucia wasn't being watched by these creeps. On the other hand, considering where she came from, she didn't fancy explaining how she'd got to Etruria to the authorities. Out of options, Sasha gritted her teeth and took McIntyre's outstretched hand.

"I'll go with you Colonel, but you better tell me everything."

"We'll discuss later, for now, lets go."

The five took a back exit just as Etrurian soldiers rushed through the front, weapons blazing.

---

_Order of St. Elimine 3__rd__ Knight Brigade Field Headquarters  
Foy County, Etruria_

Rossi stared at the three men before her. An entire safe house filled with survivors of the East Lycia 3rd Army and only three had survived her brash soldier's actions. These men and women were technically here for diplomatic purposes, on a peace mission donating food, medicine and clothing to impoverished Etrurians. The Vatican was already taking heat for killing over a hundred of these soldiers at Nijmegan bridge. Now another thirty plus are dead. The political shitstorm that'll blow after this would be enormous.

Rossi wasn't worried about her job though. She hated it the minute Kalinikov started issuing orders. She was more worried about not finding McIntyre, Winters, Kennedy or either of the two women the patrol described.

Colonel Luciano stood beside her, asking what to do next. Eugenia sighed, defeatedly. Winters was long gone by now and who knew where McIntyre was. She looked at the three soldiers, young men in their prime.

"Take them to Etruria City. They're PoWs until the war's over."

"Ma'am…" Luciano saluted, then marched the captives out of her office. Rossi sighed. No use crying over spilt milk. She left the command post, her aides immediately snapping to attention.

"We're leaving tonight for the Vatican, then Etruria City. It's a lost cause now. Winters is god knows where. We can only hope he falls and breaks his backs. No reason for us to spend any more time here."

"Ma'am."

Rossi walked off, wondering why the hell she works her ass off for the Vatican in the first place.

---

_Saint Elimine's Basilica  
Vatican City, Etruria_

Great General Cardinal Pieter Kalinikov strode boldly through the grand cathedral. After Francesco's assassination, he had taken charge, pushing his mentor's agenda. His other three brethren showed fear for their own lives while he was putting his on the line for his Church and his Pope. Now if only the latter would hurry up and die.

Clement XVI was a tottering old fool, who spoke of how Elimine had favored progression, how the church should take a good look at CERN's research, how it could better mankind.

The mere thought made Kalinikov angry. How can such sacrilege bring about any good? Was it not Elimine who taught a that only a total spiritual life, free from material want and need would a person find true happiness and peace.

Kalinikov sighed as he banished the thoughts from his mind. Now wasn't the time to be angry. He looked up and spotted his brethren, standing in the same place as always. Kalinikov strode over to greet them.

"Good evening."

Kalinikov surveyed the group. All the Cardinals had lost weight. The burdon of losing their leader weighing heavily upon them.

"Do not despair brothers. Do not forget our mission."

"We forget not Kalinikov… just wonder if the demons in Bern have grown beyond our control."

"Elimine will provide a way." Kalinikov said crossing himself. He turned to the Cardinal on his right. A Robert Cunningham, Lycian. "I hear your nation was unable to settle its differences."

"Aye, the Easterners refuse to see reason. Their machines have corrupted their very souls. Why scientist from Kathelet even claim to be able to control appearances of newborns through genetic engineering."

Cunningham looked away and shuddered, as did all the Cardinals. The things these godless people come up with. Kalinikov looked over again, this time facing the newly appointed Secretary of State to replace Francesco.

"Valendez, weren't you supposed to go to Foy?"

"Yes, but the Knight General of yours managed to kill thirty more East Lycian soldiers. War or not, these soldiers came to our land under the pretense that we treat them with respect and humility. Godless or not, they are providing aid to our most… impoverished. I've been working hard to atone for her actions. The diplomats seem to understand that peace mission or not, we are at a state of war with the Eastern Lycian Nation"

Kalinikov nodded. "Rossi's tactics I do not agree with, but they are necessary. Unfortunately, she is still popular with the populace. To them, it's just thirty less soldiers who can go home and kill their sons and brothers. Plus she is General Eugene Rossi's daughter."

The Cardinals nodded in agreement. The last Cardinal, the youngest of the group, a small sickly man named Josef Mann. He was the archivist in the Vatican Archives. His services were a great asset to their cause.

"And you Josef."

"Nothing to report. The pope rarely comes to the archives these days. You three are typically the only customers I have."

"Good. We will speak more later. Remember our cause brothers. To bring the world into the embrace of Elimine."

"For the world to see the light."

"To bring enlightenment to all."

Josef hesitated. "For global theocracy."

The group disbanded. Kalinikov made a note to watch Josef. The man might be getting second thoughts. For all the work their leader has done, winning favor with the people as well as the college, Josef must not be the one to destroy all that. Perhaps it is better to be safe than sorry.

Kalinikov headed straight for his office. He had a phone call to make.

---

_Hotel de Magisteria  
High Charity, Etruria_

Lucia felt nervous being back in High Charity, but the General had made sure they stayed in the tourist section of the city. Not even Delgato had the balls to kidnap tourists and pilgrim girls. The whole group had one large suite that was bigger than most of the houses in Foy. Agent McIntyre had used his contacts in High Charity to make some fake IDs for the group. Winters checked into the hotel under the name of "Robert Lord," a wealthy businessman. They dared not check too many rooms. A KDI safe house had already been found out. It was best to minimalize risks.

The bathwater felt good against her grimy skin. She hadn't showered in nearly a week now, ever since leaving the Magistary. In the main room, she could hear the rest of the group chatter, probably about Sasha's identity. Lucia sighed as she sank into the bath, pouring some bubbles into the water. No reason not to indulge.

-

Sasha was still confused, but the call from Caelin had distracted both Winters and McIntyre. The girl who Sasha still couldn't believe was a Lieutenant Colonel lay on the bed, asleep. It had been a tying day. The group had escaped Foy by jumping the wall and then walked for three hours, bypassing the east gate of High Charity and going through the North Entrance where the High Charity International Airport and the tourist sector was.

Winters was staring quizzically at his radio. The ominous message came suddenly, repeated itself four times and then the radio died. A distinctly feminine voice, telling McIntyre that one of his targets was coming his way, and that he should stay put.

That alone worried Winters. If someone knew where McIntyre was then they could easily track him as well. In addition, to him, it seemed even clearer by the way the Etrurians are searching high and low for both him and McIntyre that the Etrurians had no idea McIntyre was even in Etruria. So he couldn't have been sold out. He had to have been betrayed.

One look at McIntyre's face and Winters could tell McIntyre thought the same thing. Winters groaned. He was at his wits end.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee and maybe the evening paper." He said heading for the door. "You fill her in."

McIntyre nodded as Winters headed for the door. Charlie looked up at the girl. She was very young, innocent looking with bright blue eyes that stared quizzically back at him. He sighed. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Sasha was it? Just call me Charlie."

"Okay… Charlie…" Sasha said uneasily. "Why do you know who I am? Why are your people watching me?"

Just then, Lucia entered the room. Charlie looked at Sasha questioningly, who nodded. Lucia was a trusted friend. Charlie took a deep breath and motioned for the other woman to sit down as well.

"Well Sasha… Let me start at the beginning. I've only been with the KDI for seven years. When I joined, we were already watching you, but we were also watching your mother."

"Mother? Why?"

"Did you find it strange that Andrea Llunberg never told you about her past? How you never met your grandparents on her side? How she had a pendent exactly like the one your wearing right now, claiming that her mother gave it to her, yet she never talks about her mother afterwards?"

Sasha frowned. It was true. Her mother was a wonderful and kind woman, but she was mysterious, secretive. Every time Sasha asked about her grandparents or about her mother's past, she would close down and tell Sasha to stop being silly, that her past didn't matter. Andrea Llunberg didn't even tell Sasha her maiden name.

"This is going to be hard for you to hear. Your mother was going to tell you when the time came… but she unfortunately passed before she could."

Sasha nodded. "Do you know about my mother's past?"

"Yes…" Charlie said. "Your mother… her name before she married… Andrea Crystal Windstorm."

"Wind… wait… Clide… and Clive Windstorm? Is one of them my grandfather?"

"Somewhat." Charlie said. "Your mother was an experiment. The Windstorm Twins, powerful as they are, are only two people, bound to Silent Springs and the Library. nearly half a century ago, they foresaw a devastating World War… but as with future sight, they didn't know when. So combining their powers, they created a human and bestowed upon her, all their powers."

"You mean… mother?'

"Yes. You've heard of the horrid morphs created by Nergal a thousand years ago? Well, then Nergal used dark and corrupt energies to create these morphs. Your mother was born of light and love. The Windstorm Twins actually raised the girl as their own. You can imagine the surprise of KDI agents and Silent Springs residents when the Windstorm Twins became doting fathers of an 'abandoned orphan.'"

Sasha couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Beside, she felt Lucia place a hand on her shoulder.

"Because Andrea inherited the twins power yet not the twin's curse. She was allowed to leave Silent Springs. Andrea Windstorm loved her parents very much and had no problems listening to Clide and Clive's every instruction. She was instructed that if war ever broke out, she was to return to Silent Springs. She was also instructed to live a normal life, raise a family, and tell her children once they reached the age of twenty-one exactly as she was told. If war broke, go to Silent Springs. Unfortunately, your mother died when you were only eighteen five years ago. The Windstrom Twins mourned her muchly, yet they manipulated the fates and brought, their granddaughter to Silent Springs."

"But why? Why was it important?"

"We don't know. Only Clide and Clive know. But one theory is that they transplanted their power into Andrea, and that power was transferred to you when you were born."

"What?"

"Just a theory. But see your crystal… Clide and Clive made it clear to KDI agents that it would guide you."

"How do you know that?"

Charlie pointed to the ceiling. Golden words spelling out "Follow the Crystal" blazed brightly. "They aren't fifteen hundred year old Archsages for nothing you know."

Charlie got up and headed towards the now vacant bathroom. Sasha clutched her crystal pendent tightly, eyes brimming with tears. It was a lot to swallow, and Sasha wondered if her mother was watching over her. She wondered if her mother knew the truth… that she wasn't born naturally.

Beside her, Lucia pulled the sobbing girl into a tight embrace. Through hardship, the girls have become inseparable friends. Lucia would be there for her. Sasha knew that… she just wish she knew what to do.

The glow of the crystal seemed to understand her confusion.

From the bed, silent tears rolled down Audrey's cheek. Charlie came out of the bathroom after his brief shower, looked over at Sasha and smiled gently.

"Take your time…"

She knew what he meant. He knew she understood. Without speaking, Charlie opened the door and left the room. It was time to see what Winters found out.

-

McIntyre met Winters in the lobby. The General looked grim as he read the newspaper intently. A cup of untouched coffee sat on the table in front of him.

"What's up? Did they confiscate your mansion, kidnap your wife and kill your son?"

"No, I wish they would, and no." Winters answered without looking up. "Cardinal Mann is coming to High Charity."

McIntyre froze. So someone did know. "Do you think it's a trap?"

"If it is, it's an elaborate one." Winters said. "To honor High Magister Arturo Delgato on his appointment as Mage General of the Etrurian Armed Forces, Cardinal Archivist Josef Mann will come to High Charity in person to deliver the ancient Aureola and Forblaze Tomes."

McIntyre looked at the article. It looked authentic. Cardinal Mann's simpering old face staring back at him. McIntyre read the article. There was no mistake. Whoever radioed them earlier knew exactly where they were and what he had to do.

"What do we do?"

" I say, we stick around for a while." Winters said. "Despite the risk, it is an opportunity. I'll have Audrey take the girls up to the Vatican for some sight seeing. They can mingle with the tourists. I still have some explosives we can use as a diversion should it be a trap."

McIntyre considered this. It would be infinitely easier to assassinate the cardinal outside the Vatican than in. It was a risk he'd have to take.

"Alright. Tell the girls. Mann is coming in tomorrow. They should leave first thing in the morning. Especially that Lucia. If the Magister recognizes her in the crowd, there'll be hell to pay."

"Right. Oh and for future reference… never issue me orders again."

McIntyre smiled. Same ol' Winters. "Yes sir."

-

When the men returned to the hotel room, all three girls were up and huddled together in a mini support group. Winters scoffed and headed for the shower while Charlie went over to the girls.

"Sasha…" Charlie said slowly. "Have you made up your mind?"

The girl shrugged off the other two and looked up at the man before her.

"Yeah… the crystal's telling me to follow you, at least for now. You and I, we have the same agenda for now."

Charlie nodded. "Alright."

From a group of nearly two hundred to a group of five, the mission was quickly detracting from the original plan.

And considering how many anomalies there are right now, McIntyre thought, it can only be a good thing.

at least for now.

---

Charlie: Yay, another chapter. Meh, it works.

Erk: I'm… totally confused now.

Charlie: Good, so am I.

Erk: …we're all fucking screwed.


	5. Shaking the Foundation

Charlie: Yeah, I'm going insane. My brother's pretty sick and he's at the hospital getting checked out. Writing helps me calm my nerves and channel my frustrations into something else. (Mainly torturing my characters)

Oh just to be clear, Charles McIntyre isn't modeled after me. He's modeled after one of my tutors. McIntyre is just a name I came up with after watching MASH. Charles is the his actual name. He's refered to as "Big Charlie" I'm "Little Charlie" even though I'm bigger than him now (physically at least).

Patric Jacen Winters is … pretty much a copy of my friend, Patric Pan. On his pen name is Winters004. Winters came from Major Richard Winters. Go watch Band of Brothers. Yes, if you give Patric a gun and power, he will be evil.

Audrey Kennedy is based off a girl I know named Audrey Kennedy. She's there…because I was drunk when I thought of it or something. Drinking age in Shanghai's 18. Can't touch me bitches.

Some of the names of cities have meanings, others don't. If you figure out some of the names, I'll... err, give you a cookie.

---

Chapter 4

**Shaking the Foundation**

_Three Years Prior  
Winter Cathedral  
Zimmerfeld, Etruria_

Eugenia's heart stopped as she ducked for cover. She felt the debris and heat pass overhead. As she stood up, the sound wave hit her like a shot to the chest. Steadying herself, she looked up, hoping to see her mother's face smiling sheepishly at her. She moved through the debris and groaning bodies. Her mother had to be alive. She couldn't die.

As Eugenia searched for her mother, she felt tears threatening to burst from her eyes. She hadn't cried in over a decade, the last time she did was when her dad forcibly broke her up with her high school sweetheart. Since then, she vowed never to cry. But this was too much. Looking up, she saw a technician meander through the wreckage, looking busy. Her eyes followed him to the door and watched him leave. Gritting her teeth, Eugenia ran to the door and out into the sun. She saw the technician not far from her, looking back at the building. He must know that the police were coming, yet he was not worried.

Her gaze caught his and she froze. The man's eyes were dark, very dark. They trapped you, like two black holes. Eugenia could see an endless pit of darkness, pain and death in those ebony pools.

"Go back."

He had spoken. Eugenia broke from her trance. Her sundress was now filthy, covered in soot and dust. She cursed the fact that she promised her mom that she would come unarmed. The man now held a 9mm Suppressed Mani Katti pistol. Fear registered in Eugenia's eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid. Go back. Help those people."

Eugenia gritted her teeth. This man was an assassin. He just killed a bishop and who knows how many innocent people. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Yet here he was telling her to go.

"The blast… it wasn't meant to… Someone betrayed…"

The man's voice was shaking. Eugenia took a step forward, but the man's resolve was still firm. He squeezed off a shot that blasted a chunk out of the stone stairs Eugenia stood on. She quickly stopped.

"Don't do this. Go back. I… I'm…"

He couldn't say it. His eyes turned away. For a moment, Eugenia saw a tiny twinkle, as if a tear, but when he turned back, his eyes were clear as ever, back as night sky.

"They need your help. Go back." The man said, and he turned and ran. Eugenia thought of chasing him, but a large van passed between her and him. When the van moved away, the man was gone.

Eugenia sank to the pavement, tears rolling freely from her cheeks; the distant sirens growing louder and louder.

---

_Rossi Manor  
Etruria City, Etruria_

"NO!"

Eugenia Rossi awoke in a cold sweat. The nightmares still hadn't gone. Eugenia looked around before calming down. She got out of bed, slipping on silk slippers that once belonged to Victoria Rossi and headed down to the kitchen for a drink. All of the servants were asleep. Her father was still vegetating in his room. The nurses and doctors were gone for the night. For now, it was just Eugenia, her tea, and the memories.

It was barely five o'clock in the morning. The sun hadn't risen yet, but Eugenia was wide awake. Today, she would go to the Vatican. There Great General Valendez would hold a war council. Should everything go according to schedule, she would stay in the Vatican for the council for the rest of the week before moving out with the entire Order of St. Elimine 1st, 2nd and 3rd Knight Brigade and the Order of St. Renault 22nd Armored Division. From what she's seen of reports, West Lycia is quickly losing territory. Already Laus and Ryerde are occupied. The situation is still salvageable if Etruria acts fast, but if General Winters manages to get back to Caelin and take control of the 1st through 7th Armies of the Eastern Lycian Provincial Forces, along with East Lycia's vastly superior 3rd Air Force, then they would stand no chance.

Once again though, Eugenia found herself wondering why she was fighting. Etruria was her homeland, true, but in the thirty plus years she's resided here, the land has changed. Clement XVI was a good Pope, but his reign is smeared by corrupt Cardinals with their own political agendas. The Cardinal priests of the old days were gone. Cardinals were now businessmen, politicians, activists

...and Generals Eugenia thought bitterly. Kalinikov had the prisoners executed the minute they arrived at Etruria City, claiming she had instructed him to do so. A forged memo was presented and the bribed "handwriting" experts in the Vatican confirmed it to be genuine. If it weren't for her father's illness, her mother's grave, and the loyalty of men like Colonel Luciano (who by the way called Kalinikov the Bullshit General), Eugenia would quit and run away to some where peaceful, like Caledonia or Valor.

Just then, the phone rang. Eugenia wondered who could be calling. She quickly picked up the phone so nobody would be disturbed.

"Hello, Rossi Residence. Eugenia Rossi speaking."

"Eugenia. It's me."

"…What do you want?"

"It's important. I don't have much time. You have to get out before they get you too."

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you. Go to the Vatican, you'll see for yourself. Then please, get the hell out."

The line went dead. Eugenia stared at the receiver and shuddered involuntarily. The Vatican he says. Eugenia gazed out the window at the rising sun. She couldn't help but think that it would be the last one she'll ever see from this house.

---

_Plaza of the Covenant  
High Charity, Etruria_

Patric Winters mingled among the crowd easily. Dressed in a wool sweater and long khakis, carrying an expensive camera, Winters looked every bit the rich foreign tourist who cared little about the war. Around him, pilgrims, clergymen and other tourists mingled about, conversing in light, excited tones. The Aureola and Forblaze Tomes were national treasures ensconced deep within the Vatican Archives. They were only brought out for public viewing during commission ceremonies where the Cardinal Archivist hands the newly appointed Mage General the tomes as a symbol of his command. Following the ceremony, the Mage General chooses one of the tomes to keep. Few Mage Generals of the past have been able to wield the power.

Arturo Delgato would now be one of them. He had been up since dawn, his new secretary, a blonde, younger and far more liberal than Lucia had been with him all morning "unwinding" him. In between heated sessions of rough uninhibited sex, the Magister debated which tome to choose while his blonde secretary "serviced" his stamina back.

Now, thirty minutes before the ceremony, Delgato stood confidently behind the curtain of the balcony of the Magistary overlooking the plaza. Across him, Cardinal Archivist Josef Mann leered at him, immediately banishing all thoughts Delgato had of his new secretary's ample bosom.

Delgato sighed, now that he had the power and the women, he had less and less time to enjoy both. He wanted to get the ceremony over with so he could go back about his business. A trumpet sound from the square below signaled the start of the ceremony. Several mages, carrying Pent Class Magic Capacitors launched fire spells into the sky in tribute.

Delgato looked at the modern mages, carrying those gun-like capacitors and sneered. Modern mages were blessed with magical power, but after hundreds of years of genetic dilution, their magic rating barely increased past single digits. Thus these mages required capacitors. Weapons that enhanced magic ratings of mages by a factor of 3.

Soon, the Cardinal-Archivist's dry voice pierced his thoughts. He looked up to see the old man pulling back the curtains.

"It's time."

'Finally…' Delgato thought. Despite himself, Delgato was a bit excited. Soon, the world's most powerful magic tome would be his. He held the world at his palms.

-

Winters watched as Delgato and Mann stepped onto the balcony. The crowd burst into mandatory, appreciative cheer. Winters checked his watch. It was showtime. He put his video camera to his eye and focused on the balcony.

-

Charlie lay flat on the ceiling of the balcony, the size and height of the balcony roof effectively concealing him from the crowd. He was well rested, having spent almost five hours lying there. Now that the crowd burst into cheers, McIntyre knew it was time. Pulling his 9mm Mani Katti out, he screwed on the suppresser and inched towards the edge.

-

The woman next to him was the first to scream. Winters quickly grabbed the hysterical woman and punched her in the gut, averting the crowd's attention from the dark figure that she was pointing at. But one by one, people in the crowd began to notice. They knew what was happening. Another assassination.

The Plaza burst into outrage. Winters had no choice. Raising his cameral, he centered the focus on the still smiling face of Arturo Delgato and pressed his thumb firmly onto the record button.

-

McIntyre saw Arturo's head explode in a flurry of blood and brains before he heard the shot. Nothing to be done. He jumped onto the balcony, stepping on Delgato's body. He faced Mann and drew his combat blade.

"Do it quickly." Mann said. McIntyre noted with interest that the man showed no fear, only resignation. "Do it. You won't succeed if I live. Kill me… or Elibe will be doomed."

McIntyre hesitated for one more moment and then understood the man's word. In one quick slash the polished edge of the Legault glazed the man's neck; Josef Mann fell to the ground, his throat slashed. McIntyre took out his pistol and fired an entire clip of blanks into the air.

Hearing the shots. Winters focused the shot on the balcony, this time pressing the zoom in button. At the same time, McIntyre leapt from the balcony.

The entire front wall of the Magistary blew out, spewing debris and glass into the plaza. Winters ducked his head and ran towards the safety of the outer streets. Next to him, McIntyre, stripped of his assassin's outfit joined him in their hysterical run. Only while everyone else was screaming, they were laughing.

---

_St. Elimine's Square_

_Vatican City, Etruria_

People watched in horror as Arturo Delgato's head exploded before him, painting the curtain behind him with blood and tissue. The image is broken by static before a reporter frantically spews out various phrases about an assassination before the focus is back on the balcony. A dark figure, with his face covered in a black ski mask had just drawn a blade on Cardinal Josef Mann. Moments later, a glint of steel catches the morning sun and Mann falls. Shots are fired, the building explodes; the street is now a maelstrom of wailing screams and waving limbs. The transmission blacks out and a serious looking anchor comes on to say that the Mage General and the Cardinal Archivists have possibly been assassinated, going on to say something about Bern involvement.

Audrey Kennedy, wearing a yellow sundress with a flowery straw hat and stylish sunglasses stood next to Lucia Valendera and Sasha Llunberg, both wearing sundresses as well. The three hardly looked like fugitives as they watched with fake shock and horror at the breaking news of Mann and Delgato's assassination. Lucia at first worried about Delgato's harem until the reported said that there were no outside casualties.

Lucia smiles. She hopes the authorities investigates Delgato to the end, revealing the kind of man he really is. But despite her happiness, Lucia felt reserved. Delgato was her life for a good twelve years. It was like being stripped and washed clean. She felt free, yet exposed at the same time.

-

Eugenia watched as Mann dropped like a rag doll. Now she knew the call this morning was serious. There was more going on in the Vatican than a simple war council. Perhaps it was time to honor the dead and leave town.

But not before she figured out how to screw Kalinikov.

And not in the way Kalinikov would like her to screw him.

---

_Hotel St. Elimine_

_Vatican City, Etruria_

Winters and McIntyre met the girls in their suite. The two had taken a rental car from High Charity right after they escaped the plaza. As far as police were concerned, the plethora of false evidence, fake DNA samples and mismatched clothing they two left behind would be more than enough to keep forensics busy for months.

Meanwhile, the group discussed their activities in the Vatican. Sasha's status hasn't changed. Her crystal told her to continue following her current companions. That just leaves McIntyre and his assignment. Valendez, the Secretary of State was out of town on official business. That left Kalinikov and Cunningham. Kalinikov would be in a war chamber with the Knight General and a plethora of other officers, armed guards and the like. Not exactly the best odds McIntyre liked to bet his life against. Meanwhile Cunningham was floating around doing prayers and such, much easier to handle. Kalinikov would be saved for another day. Tonight, Robert Cunningham dies.

The group disbanded and Winters went into the bathroom to freshen up. Lucia and Audrey turned on the television to watch the news, Lucia looking away every time Delgato's head exploded on screen.

McIntyre sat on the bed and began preparing for the job. Sasha wandered over and watched as he stripped, polished, inspected and reassembled both the 9mm Mani Katti and the .45 Kent. Halfway through his preparations, he noticed Sasha watching him.

"What's up?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what? Strip a gun?"

"Kill. How can you look at a man and then kill him."

Charlie looked away for a moment, reliving his past. Sasha's crystal glowed violently for a moment, then stopped when the assassin turned back, his eyes composed.

"I tell myself that I can save ten lives by taking this one life." He said. "It may be true, it may not be true, but somebody has to do the wetwork."

"Is it hard?"

"The killing becomes easier. Living with it afterwards... Always."

Charlie finished prepping his guns and stashed both in back into his bag. "Don't be too hard on yourself. If you do need to kill, it won't be as intimate as my jobs are. You don't have to study your targets, get to know their habits and quirks, and then looking into their eyes while you carve into their heart."

Sasha gulped and looked away. From the TV, Lucia got up and walked over, pulling Sasha away from the assassin. Charlie looked into Lucia's dark brown eyes and felt himself shudder.

People have hated, feared and sometimes praised him. Never once has someone pitied him.

That day, for the first time in his life, Charles McIntyre hated himself, not for what he has done, but for what he has become. All because one girl pitied what she saw in him.

---

_Governor's Mansion  
Kathelet, Kathelet Province, East Lycia_

Air Force General Richard Thomas hated now President Jessica Ashton for dragging him from the airforce base for a seemingly pointless meeting. Admiral James Taylor shared in his sympathy. The overstressed President and her equally stressed advisor, Manning, were both running on pure adrenaline. McIntyre had come through. Mann was dead along with Delgato, an added plus. Unfortunately, the war council was missing an important member, still trapped behind enemy lines.

Major General Steven Flagg and Lt. Colonel Natalie Potter filled in for General Winters and Colonel McIntyre. The council has yet to organize a specific attack plan.

The campaign in West Lycia was successful. East Lycia forces were pushing fast, occupying Ryerde, Laus, Worde, etc. Sooner or later, Ostia would face the ultimatum.: surrender or be destroyed.

Unfortunately, the campaign stops there. Etruria was still dangerous. The Etrurian Armed Forces are phantasmal. Most are looking for Winters and the mysterious assassin. The Mage General was dead and the Great General is a Cardinal. The Knight General is under scrutiny after killing so many soldiers of a peace corps, including a public execution of three Lycian Soldiers.

However, despite the setbacks, the Etrurian Mage Gunners were still formidable opponents. Air strikes, to General Thomas' disappointment are off limits due to General Winters' presence in Etruria and the value of all the historical monuments in Etruria.

Just then, the door burst open. Daniel Lee flew in, dragging a flustered aide who seemingly is trying to stop him. Ashton scowled.

"What now Lee?"

"The Etrurian's are mobilizing. The entire Mage Gunner Corps is being reassigned to Ostia. With their campaign going badly, whatever remains of West Lycia is being offered to Etruria as a vassal state in exchange for protection.

Jessica Ashton banged her head against her desk.

"The rest of you get out. Lee, stay. We need to talk."

The generals all filed out, grumbling. Lee took a seat and passed Ashton a large file of information.

"These are all the agreement conditions. West Lycia is now officially a theocractic vassal state answering to the Vatican Council, AKA the College of Cardinals and the Pope. I never thought Marquess Ostia would sell out like that."

"Men in times of need do drastic things." Ashton said. "We need our golden boys back. You know what to do."

Lee nodded.

Ashton sighed as Lee left her office. She swiveled her chair to look out the window. The afternoon sun glowed orange and cast long shadows from the trees in her courtyard. Under the shade of her grand oak trees, Ashton allowed herself to close her eyes and rest.

Things are about to get a whole lot more hectic. She hopes she would be ready by then.

---

_Vatican Headquarters  
Vatican City, Etruria_

The ancient building had stood in the times of St. Elimine. Over the years, it served a medley of different purposes. Now it housed all the important cardinals, the Pope and various offices and meeting rooms for various purposes.

Eugenia Rossi sat in one of the meeting rooms. The war council was going as expected. Kalinikov was sitting to her left, smirking as six Cardinals and the Camerlengo, who was standing in for the ailing Pope, blasted her for all her recent mishandling of delicate situations.

The Vatican Council. Eugenia looked across the six Cardinals. All old and frail, with ambitions unsuited for their age. Yet all very powerful men. These six Cardinals were all conservatives, all Kalinikov sympathizers.

The Camerlengo was a young man by Vatican standards, possibly in his early forties. His black cassock indicated he was a priest, not a Cardinal. He was more reserved in his rantings. Eugenia could imagine if the Pope where here, he'd be giving her riddles and platitudes with double meanings instead of ranting.

She sighed. There was nothing else to do but nod occasional and look humble. Day one of the war council had but one agenda: to explore the shortcomings of the current military, and to these men, the only shortcoming in the military is Eugenia and all soldiers loyal to her.

-

He hated the black cassock. It was too stiff, to hot and made him look like an old fart. Winters swore that once he got out of her, he'd burn the goddamn thing. The only thing agreeable about it is that the robe like cassock concealed his silenced modified suppressed MP5-Sain very well.

Winters patted his chest where the completely plastic gun was strapped to his chest. Not the most reliable gun in an exchange. But at close to mid range in a confined space, a skilled gunman like Winters could pump thirty hollow 9mm rounds into a target within seven seconds.

He roamed the building, looking for his target. Lucia and the girls were in the rental car circling St. Elimine's Square. They would circle for two hours. Whoever's left behind in two hours, stays behind.

Winters looked at his synchronized watch. He had an hour fifteen minutes left. Ducking left into a deserted corridor, Winters found an open vent leading up. Pulling out schematics of the Vatican Headquarters, Winters noted with interest that the vents were all interconnected.

Crawling in, Winters decided to pay the upper apartments a visit. Who knows, he might even stumble upon some interesting documents.

-

He had forty-five minutes left. McIntyre scoured the alters and chapels of the papal headquarters. Reconnaissance by Kennedy told him that Cunningham was in the headquarters. McIntyre just didn't know where.

He rounded a corner and entered a partially full chapel. The Cardinal was there, doing confessions. Perhaps keeping a low profile during the war council. McIntyre mingled with the crowd. He would need to get close. He looked down at his watch; forty minutes left.

McIntyre smiled as he neared the alter. Plenty of time.

-

Winters was scowling by the time he kicked open the vent shaft and jumped into a seemingly deserted room. He had spent thirty minutes crawling around like a rat in the ventilation shaft. He was hot, tired and just plain angry.

As he composed himself, he looked around the room. It was sparingly decorated, but the few ornaments adorning the room were breathtaking.

One of the ornaments caught Winters' eye. It was a scepter, adorned with precious gems. Some distant memory from a history class in high school told him that the scepter once belonged to St. Elimine.

Winters had a bad feeling where he was, and as he turned around, he confirmed his fears. An old, frail looking man peered at him from across a large desk. His white cassock and papal crown hung on him as a coat would hang on a rack. Clement XVI, Pope of the Church of St. Elimine.

Without thinking, Winters pulled the Sain from his cassock and leveled it at the Pope.

"Don't say a word old man. I'll blast you."

The Pope didn't show fear, nor anger. He smiled. "My son, secrecy is not cheaply bought here. The Vatican has more eyes and ears than one can imagine."

"What are you talking about."

"Calm down son. I'm resigned to death, but do not ruin your life. Whether or not I die now or later matters not to me. But Papal assassination is a serious crime."

"Start making sense old man."

"Lucas is coming soon. Leave my son. You have great things ahead of you."

Winters hesitated, the backed towards the door.

The doorknob turned

'Oh… fuckberries…'

-

The war council recessed to give the cardinals a water break after all that yelling. Eugenia had long learned to take pointless ranting in stride. The morning session hadn't phased her much, just confirmed her belief that the Vatican Council was made up of six worthless windbags.

The Camerlengo for some reason wanted to see her. She had following him from the meeting room all the way up to the Papal apartments. The Camerlengo was a likable fellow named Lucas. An ordained priest, he had followed Clement since Clement was a bishop in Ilia.

At the door of the apartments, Lucas told her that the Pope had some sensitive documents to show her. She nodded, stepping behind him to let him open the door.

-

Winters saw the man fall before he saw his face. A look of shock as deadly hollow rounds from the Sain perforated the man's black cassock, spilling blood into the polished tile floor.

-

Eugenia was no stranger to muzzle flashes. Luckily she was a field general. Her reflexes kicked in and she dove to the side. Moments later, rounds that missed Lucas' frame tore through the space she once occupied. When the firing stopped, Eugenia pulled her Kent .45 Service pistol out and cautiously looked around the doorframe. At her feet, Father Lucas's blood flowed around the stem of her heels as they flowed like a crimson river out of the priest's body.

-

Winters was struggling to reload by the time the woman's face peered around the frame. He froze for a moment as his eyes met hers. She was beautiful, elegant and wielding a pistol.

He quickly dove to the side as bullets the bullets flew.

-

Apparently, General Patric Winters was a field general too. Eugenia found it rather amusing she'd find him hiding in the papal apartments.

She let two bullets fly as Winters dodged. The bullets tore through the air and embedded themselves into the marble wall left of Pope Clement XVI.

Eugenia caught herself. She needed to check her fire, less she killed the Pope. Unfortunately, her thoughts broke her concentration momentarily.

When she refocused herself, Winters had vanished. Eugenia looked around, then saw the Pope's fearful face. The few times the regal man had shown fear.

Eugenia felt a sharp pain to the back of her head.

And then… nothing.

-

Winters held Rossi's limp body, taking the .45 Kent from her. He looked down at the dead priest then back to the Pope. Hollowed 9mm bullets… only three people in the world used those bullets and the other two were dead. Winters thought quickly. He leveled the Kent at the Pope.

"Sorry your holiness. But I have to do this."

The Pope's face composed itself. He held out a Vatican Binder.

"Take this. Promise me you'll stop the madness."

Winters, still dazed, took the folder. Then he leveled the gun at Clement's head.

The Pope turned around, Winters fired.

The .45 rounds smashed into the old man's skull and splattered tissue against the ornate walls of the Papal apartment.

Winters slung Rossi's body over his shoulders and ran. Rossi was light. Winters saw a large bay window.

Praying for the first time in his life, he jumped.

-

McIntyre approached the Cardinal, head bowed. Cunningham smiled at him, asked him what his confession was. McIntyre looked up, his 9mm Mani Katti held against his stomach inside his cassock.

"I have sinned father…"

He fired…twice. The silenced rounds tore through the Cardinal's chest. The old man stumbled, blood rushing to his lips.

McIntyre quickly grabbed Cunningham, glad that his black robes concealed blood well. The crowd quickly rushed forward. In the confusion, McIntyre passed the dying Cardinal to a bystander, then mingled his way out of the crowd.

Someone would see the bullet holes soon.

He had to get out.

-

Audrey's watch read twenty minutes left. She knew Winters and McIntyre were professionals, but she couldn't help being worried. After so many years following Winters, being taught by him, Audrey felt a paternal connection with the general, as if Winters was the father she never had. They drove a sports convertible, easy access, fast. Lucia was driving. She knew the roads better than anyone else.

Just then, Sasha screamed. A figure had burst from a forth floor window, two figures. Audrey immediately recognized the general.

"Lucia! Winters!"

Lucia floored it, swerving dangerously around traffic, driving like a true Etrurian. Audrey pulled an M-4 Lyn from under the dashboard and fired. The gun was filled with blanks, but the noise was enough to make everyone duck and cover. Winters quickly found them and ran towards them. Two Vatican guards were chasing him closely. Winters held out his Sain and fired. One of the guards fell. The other ducked. Winters quickly heaved the body he was carrying into the backseat before leaping in himself. Lucia floored the accelerator and the sports car zoomed once again into the violent Vatican traffic, lost among the many fast driving, honking sports cars.

Ten minutes later, a silver minivan pulled into a small side street next to the Vatican Headquarters. A priest was there, waiting. The minivan's door slid open. The priest got in.

In St. Elimine's square, news was out. Cardinal Robert Cunningham was dead, shot in the chest.

And worse… there was a shootout in the Papal apartments. The Camerlengo Lucas Richards and… Pope Clement XVI were dead.

---

Erk: Wow…so much death.

Charlie: Isn't it wonderful?

Erk: …not really.

Charlie: Anyways, yep, still in China. No comment on this chapter. I was in a peculiar mood.


	6. Crossroads

Charlie: Still in China. My brother's running a heavy fever, so we're at home, resting. TV can only last me so long. So here we go. Another chapter.

Erk: You're crazy.

Charlie: You just noticed? Should I give Cecelia a call?

Erk: No! No, crazy is good.

Charlie: I wonder how she is. I heard she has a steady boyfriend now and actually calmed down.

Erk: Are you jealous?

Charlie: Not really. If she's really calmed down, good for her. If she hasn't… I actually pity the guy. I live two states from her and can barely take her energy.

Erk: …why are we talking about Cecelia again?

Charlie: I dunno, on with the show.

---

Chapter 5

**Crossroads**

_Three Years Prior  
Winter Cathedral  
Zimmerfeld, Etruria_

The police where here. The Great General was coming personally. Things were calm now. Reporters outside were telling the world that a terrorist organization from Bern was responsible. People around her were hugging each other in relief.

But none of it mattered to Eugenia.

She clutched her mother's hands tightly. Eugenia had flipped her mother over so her serene face looked up at her. Eugenia had closed her mother's eyes, ignored the gaping hole in the back of her mother's head.

It would be all right. Eugenia told herself. Soon she'll wake up from the nightmare.

Soon she'll be with Momma again.

---

_Etruria Freeway 80  
Etruria_

Eugenia groaned as she opened her blurry eyes. She was in a small, confined space. A bump told her that she was moving, as if in a car or a van.

Looking over, Eugenia sighed in relief to see Winters and another woman dozing against the wall. At least they hadn't put her in the trunk. She tried to get up and stretch, but for some reason, her arms and legs didn't move. Eugenia looked down and saw that her hands and feet were bound tightly.

Winters awoke at the sound of Rossi's struggling. Smirking delightfully, he stretched loudly and deliberately, attracting the attention of his captive.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead." Winters said playfully. Eugenia scowled and turned towards the wall, looking away from him.

"Aww…" Winters cooed as he walked across the small space of the moving van. The back had been transformed into a small command post, consisting of one bolted down chair, one bolted down tall stool, and the radio strapped to the stool. The rest of the area was open. Winters walked over to Rossi and patted her on the back. "We'll be home soon. Then hopefully you'll be a bit more inclined to hear me out. The Pope gave me some sensitive documents before his… untimely death."

Eugenia rolled on the ground, her chocolate eyes drilling into Winter's dark ones.

"You killed him didn't you?"

Winters shrugged. "He agreed to it, so technically, it's assisted suicide."

"You disgust me General Winters." Rossi spat. She turned her back again, leaving Winters with a wide smirk on his face.

Winters couldn't help feel attracted to the woman. She was stunning. But, as per his nature, he couldn't help tormenting her. It was just too fun. He turned and headed for the chair and the radio.

"I suggest you get some rest." Winters said over his shoulder. "Once we get to Etruria City, McIntyre'll give you the full KDI treatment."

Eugenia's breathing hitched slightly, but she said nothing.

It was finally time to face her demons.

---

_Artic Straight  
North Etrurian Sea, Etruria_

The L.S.S. Florina was the largest aircraft carrier in the former Lycian navy. Now she was a fugitive, along with destroyer L.S.S. Dart and the cruiser L.S.S. Harken.

Commodore Derrick Vatti stood on the bridge of the Florina. He, his crew, and the crews of both the Dart and the Harken had left Badon the day after West Lycia sold out to Etruria. After blasting out of Badon harbor, the Dart and the Harken had defended the grand aircraft carrier valiantly, sinking the cruiser L.S.S. Marcus.

The Florina carried a small flight of twelve F-18 Fioras. It could carry much more, but most of the Navy airplanes were in the hands of Admiral Taylor and the East Lycia Fleet. Unfortunately, the Florina had limited supplies and fuel for the Fioras. Vatti having had very little time to prepare.

Vatti and almost all of his crew were not members of the Eliminean Church. Vatti had escaped the primary inquiries by the West Lycia Parliament because of his years of service. Now that Etruria was in charge, Vatti barely made it away from his house before the Mage Gunners had come. Not being a church member was now a felony, punishable by death. Vatti had no choice.

Below deck, most of the command and control rooms where stripped to make space for the families of his crew. His tiny fleet of three ships were effectively sailing with minimal radar, sonar and weapon capabilities.

He sighed, watching the waves crash against the Dart. It had been two days now. West Lycian F-15 Hueys had kept them from going east. Vatti's limited communications equipment had only given him contact with Admiral Taylor for a brief twenty seconds. In the static broken message, Taylor had ordered Vatti's small fleet west into a small Lycian Naval Base on Caledonia. After refueling and taking on food and water, the fleet set out for Etrurian waters.

Their mission… activate friendly homing beacons and hope Winters hijacked a small enough plane to land on an aircraft carrier.

---

_Hotel St. Merri  
Etruria City, Etruria_

Winters' radio was still acting up. Aside from the cryptic messages a few days ago about Mann, the only airwaves the P.O.S. had managed to pick up were broken transmissions and radio stations.

But one piece of information did interest the group. Commodore Vatti had commandeered the L.S.S. Florina from the Western Lycian Navy. He was now floating somewhere between Badon and the Western Isles. Winters knew that if they could hijack a small transport helicopter or any type of plane small enough to land on a carrier, they could possibly pick up the beacons on the three ships, then head west to the Florina rather East, through miles of enemy terrortory, air fields and AA weaponry.

The group had two rooms in the Merri. The Audrey, Sasha and Lucia shared a room while Winters and McIntyre watched the captive in theirs. Eugenia Rossi had resorted to ignoring both Winters and McIntyre. If strongly provoked, her eyes would flare up, she'd give her name, rank and serial number, then fall back into a silence.

Winters had shown Kennedy and McIntyre the documents he got from the pope. Audrey was shocked beyond words. McIntyre, on the other hand, wasn't as surprised as Winters thought he would be.

He looked over to Rossi, huddled in a corner, shivering. Winter had set in early in Etruria City. Winters went over and wrapped a blanket around the shaking girl. He needed her alive for now.

-

Eugenia felt a sudden warmth surround her. She looked up and saw Winters standing over her with an odd smile. Her hands clutched at a heavy wool blanket. She had half a mind to toss it off, but the warmth was too comforting. Muttering a half hearted thanks, Eugenia went back to staring at the wall, wondering when they would finally take pity on her and shoot her.

-

McIntyre knocked on the door to the girl's room. To his surprise, only Lucia was in. He had hoped to talk to Sasha about her future, but apparently Audrey had taken the girl out for some shopping or whatever it is girls did. Lucia, still considered a fugitive, had elected to stay behind. She smiled at Charlie and then invited him in.

"Audrey and Sasha are out." Lucia said once she closed the door. "But they've been gone for a while now, so they should be back soon."

Charlie smiled and nodded. He looked up at the woman in front of him. She was very attractive, tall, good figure. She'd be strikingly beautiful if it weren't for her dead looking eyes. He didn't know too much about Lucia other than the fact that Delgato had taken her from her home since she was fourteen or sixteen. She was originally just another virgin for Delgato to rape and then cast out, but something about her had made Delgato keep her. Now that Delgato was dead, Charlie couldn't help but wonder what Lucia would do now.

Lucia crossed over the room and sat down on one of the two queen sized beds. Charlie walked over and stood next to the bed. He looked down at Lucia who looked back quizzically.

"Yes?"

"I'm just wondering, where do you go from here?"

Lucia sighed. She's been wondering about her place in the small group and her future. She's become very good friends with Sasha and Audrey. Charlie, although an assassin, was very nice for a man who killed in cold blood. Even Winters had warmed up to her… though that man warmed up to anybody with breasts wearing a skirt. But in the scheme of things, she felt like an outsider. Winters, Audrey and Charlie were all part of the military, trying to find out the truth and stop the war. Sasha apparently was a key figure in that objective as well.

And her… Lucia was just a tag along. She had no special talents. If they were ambushed, Lucia couldn't even protect herself and her friends. She sighed sadly.

Charlie, sensing her unease, placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Lucia looked up and smiled sadly, a gentle tear rolling down her cheeks.

"I… I don't know anymore." Lucia said, hoping Charlie would understand. "I…can't stay in Etruria, but… if I go to Lycia with you…what would I do?"

Charlie thought for a while. "You could always find a job as a secretary? If it's a place to live you're having trouble with, I'm sure Winters or Audrey could find you an empty one. Or you can live with my sister. She has a huge guesthouse."

Lucia smiled. "I don't want to trouble you guys or your sister. I've been enough of a burden."

"Nah." Charlie squeezed her shoulder gently. "We're all friends here. Besides, without you, we would've never gotten away from the Vatican. Believe it or not, I do think you are the best, if not the fastest and most violent, driver among us."

Lucia laughed, her sadness gone. She looked up at the man who supposedly killed for a living. He was very good at comforting people. Lucia figured there was more to Charlie than meets the eye. But before they could chat more, there was a noise at the door, and the doorknob turned.

Audrey and Sasha entered the room, their arms heavy with over a dozen shopping bags.

"God damnit…" Charlie said as he took some of the burden off the girls. "What the hell did you two buy?"

"Clothes…shoes… makeup… jewelry, and ohh, some cologne for you and deodorant for Winters." Audrey said happily. "You two are technically in the presence of three ladies. Try to smell nice for a change?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Need I remind you… Lt. Colonel Kennedy, that we are still behind enemy lines?"

"So?" Audrey asked. "What about it?"

"I hope to God you didn't use your credit cards."

"I don't HAVE my credit cards." Audrey said. "Anyways, what are you doing here? Taking advantage of poor Lucia?"

Lucia giggled. "Yeah, thank god you guys came, otherwise…"

"Oh St. Elimine." Charlie cursed, throwing his arms up, causing all three girls to laugh even harder. "And I actually believed Winters when he said you were a competent, professional minded officer."

"Hey." Audrey said. "I'm still a woman."

"Whatever." Charlie grumbled. "Oh yes, Sasha can I speak with you please? Out on the balcony perhaps."

The girl nodded, wiping away tears of mirth. She followed Charlie to the balcony, still clutching at her sides and catching her breath. Audrey watched them go curiously.

"What's that all about?"

"Charlie wants to discuss her future." Lucia said. "That's odd though. Doesn't he specialize in assassinations? Shouldn't Winters be asking her the questions?"

"Not really." Audrey said. "Charlie's the Director of the Office of Field Operations, Espionage and Extraction back at the KDI. Assassinations can only be authorized by the Marchioness, the Governor, and him, and they are rather rare. He's more of a spy than a true assassin, and although he's sometimes forced to kill as a spy, it's not a targeted assassination. The people he's killing are armed and usually firing at him first."

Lucia nodded, looking out on the balcony. "No wonder he's good at socializing."

"Yeah… you kinda have to be if you want to blend in as a spy." Audrey said. "Why? Did he talk to you or something?"

"More like prevented a panic attack." Lucia said. "He said I'd be able to start a new life in Lycia. I don't know if it's true or not, but the way his eyes looked at me. It calms me."

"He has that effect. Usually when he does that to someone, comes back with a pistol ten minutes later." Audrey said. "But you don't have to worry. We're friends now, we'll help you figure something out."

Lucia smiled. "Thanks." She looked back onto the balcony where Sasha was laughing at probably something Charlie had said. There certainly was more to the man than meets the eye.

---

_1781 Lowen Dr.  
Kathelet, Kathelet Province, East Lycia_

Virginia Melinda McIntyre did two things in her life. Worry about her children and worry about her brother. She had left her husband three years ago, taking their children with her. Jerry Ross was a man of multiple tastes, as Virginia had discovered one day when she came home to see three different women wrapped around her husband on their bed.

It was late in the evening. The children were sleeping. Virginia was on the couch, flipping through news channels, hoping to see some news of her brother. Earlier reports of Charlie being a rogue agent were proven false. Virginia was greatly relieved. Charlie would never betray his country.

They had been orphaned at a young age. Or at least she was at a young age. Eight years Charlie's junior, Virginia McIntyre was only five when their parents died. Garret McIntyre was killed in a car accident, along with his mistress. The two had been drinking a little too much, and it was years later did Virginia understand what the words "not concentrated on the task of driving" really meant.

Their poor mother though. Melanie McIntyre was heartbroken. The shock was too much. First her husband had died, then she found out her husband had be cheating on her. One day, a week later, Charlie, then only thirteen, had come to pick her up from preschool. She didn't find out until they arrived at grandmas house that Melanie had committed suicide.

From then on, Charlie began holding part time jobs and studying at the same time, until when he was sixteen. Grandma McIntyre had died. Charlie had no choice but to drop out of school and find a full time job. Virginia was only eight. She only knew that big brother always had enough money for food, and maybe a treat or a toy every now and then. It was until Charlie accidentally tried to pickpocket the then eighteen year old Princess of Kathelet did Virginia realize that her brother was really doing everything he could.

The princess was a nice woman, so was the Marquess. But the Marchioness, Kathryn's mother, was an evil, self-indulgent woman. She coerced her husband to punish Charlie… probably the best thing to happen to the lost teenager then. Charlie began working as a servant to Kathryn, earning a decent amount of money. Virginia moved with Charlie to the castle and spent the next few years of her life exploring the place.

Two years later, Charlie was implicated in a scandal with the princess. One of Marquess Kathelet's advisor's supposedly walked in on the two making love in her room. Though Marquess Kathelet liked her brother and was inclined to forgive, the Marchioness demanded that both siblings be banished. She and Charlie were once again on the streets, but not before Kathryn and the Marquess had given them a sum of money. Charlie used the sum to buy his sister a house and hire a nursemaid, and then joined the army.

From that day on, Virginia McIntyre's life revolved around seeing her brother after every mission, every tour, knowing that he was all right. Even when Charlie was promoted to Colonel and then left the force to join the KDI, they still kept up this tradition. After every field operation, Charlie would come over to her house and spend a few nights, playing with the kids, catching up with her.

He had never failed on his promise. Virginia stared grimly at the images on the news channel, the man leaping from the balcony roof, slashing the Cardinal's throat. She knew it was her brother, and she knew he killed because he had to. But she never understood how it came so easily to him, while she, the younger one who always stayed in the safety of her own home, had to take Xanax daily to prevent panic attacks.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Virginia wondered who it could be. Surely Charlie couldn't have found his way back already.

But as Virginia headed towards the door, she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of hope wallowing up in her chest.

---

_Hotel Merri  
Etruria City, Etruria_

Audrey was in a meeting with Charlie and Winters. The three went down to the airfield daily to see if the Etrurians had any large passenger aircraft available. Usually, there were none. The Etruria City airport was out of the question. Security had increased ten-fold.

In the other room, Sasha had fallen asleep. Lucia was at the small desk, looking at her notes. Out of boredom, she had tried to learn a little about the lives of her new friends. Audrey and Sasha had given colorful accounts of their own lives. Winters had refused to talk, but Audrey told Lucia bits of his life too. Only Charlie remains shrouded in mystery. All Audrey knows is that he didn't have exactly the best childhood. He did have one younger sister, Virginia McIntyre. She was divorced with three children and lived in Kathelet. He and his sister were orphaned when he was thirteen or so. When he was eighteen, he was involved in a scandal with the then Princess of Kathelet Kathryn. Afterwards, he had joined the army.

Lucia was curious. Charlie didn't seem like the type to have a tormented childhood, but then she supposed most good field operatives, like the movies, were orphans of some sort. Lucia decided that she would corner him one of these days, and get him to talk. For now, it seems Audrey was returning to the room, with Winters and Charlie in tow.

"What's up?" Lucia asked.

Charlie pointed to Sasha and Audrey quickly prodded her awake. The young girl groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and pouted, causing everyone to laugh, which made her pout even more.

"We have news Sasha."

"Fine…" Sasha said in a cute whiney tone. It was times like this where Lucia felt Sasha was still a child.

"Anyways." Winters said, his sharp tone pacifying everyone. "There's a Vaida class attack helicopter down at the airfield. It's small enough to both evade radar should we go east and land on an aircraft carrier should we go west. It won't be the most comfortable of rides… especially for you two."

Winters looked at Sasha and Lucia, who nodded their understanding.

"But it's the best bet we've got right now."

"What about that other girl?" Sasha asked.

"We don't know." Charlie said. "We let her hear our plans on purpose, but she had no reaction."

"We need to take her with us." Sasha said. "I don't know why, but I just know she needs to come with us."

Winters nodded. Charlie wondered if there was something he wasn't telling them.

"You agree?"

"Yeah." Winters said. "Rossi was meant to see those documents that the Pope handed me. Plus… I shot the Pope with her gun. I was wearing a glove so her prints are still all over the revolver."

"Dear St. Elimine." Audrey said.

Charlie looked at the door. "I think we need to force her to look at the documents. Lucia, Sasha, we're gonna need your help on this. We need to let her know we're her friends…and I don't think Winters really exudes friendliness."

The girls nodded. Lucia looked up quizzically.

"What about the other two Cardinals you're supposed to… assassinate?"

"Valendez is still in Etruria City. I'm gonna head out tonight and kill him before meeting up with you at the airfield. Kalinikov is a lost cause. He's too protected."

"You know… once we get back to Kathelet…" Winters said, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"No, you are NOT bombing the Vatican."

Lucia and Sasha fought back a laugh.

"Aww… not even a small… five hundred pounder?"

"NO. God, I feel like I'm talking to a three year old." Charlie said, heading towards the door. "I'm not letting you bomb the Vatican, and that's final."

"Aww… you're no fun…" Winters said. He attempted to pout only to fail miserably and cause the girls to laugh again. Scowling, he left the room.

"So… Sasha… Lucia, could you go next door?" Charlie asked, holding out a key. "The documents are on the table. Make sure she sees them."

Sasha and Lucia nodded, taking the keys from Charlie's outstretched arms and quietly exiting the door.

---

_Unmarked Warehouse  
Winterhaven, Kathelet Province, East Lycia_

"The fool!"

Daniel Lee nodded. He could understand the anger. The Pope was killed, Kalinikov and Valendez were still alive. All they could hope for was that the conservatives lost enough moderate support to fail in the next conclave.

"McIntyre is still in Etruria. Reports place in him Etruria City, where Valendez is. Perhaps…"

"We can only hope."

Lee sighed. He had no guarantee of anything. And if anything, McIntyre has become a liability. Unfortunately, he had friends in high places. Lee would have to pull some strings of his own.

"Are the preparations ready?"

Lee looked up.

"They are."

"Good. Despite some rather annoying setbacks, all is still going according to plan. I have all you need here. I trust you know what to do."

Lee looked at his information. He gulped. It was certainly incriminating. He pulled out his cell.

"Corbin… Lee here. I have new intelligence. Charles McIntyre is to be considered dangerous and unstable, a mole for Kalinikov. Evidence suggests he worked with Knight General Rossi to murder Pope Clement XVI in an attempt to force a conclave. Evidence also suggests that Kalinikov plans to authorize a crusade once in power, recruiting thousands of civilians to fight, murder, and destroy anything that's not in the doctrine of the Eliminean Church. McIntyre is currently in Etruria City, most likely to return to Lycia to spy for the Vatican. I want his authorizations stripped. Send a team to his house and have it searched. I want his phones tapped. Same authority as last time."

Lee snapped his phone shut. McIntyre had been his boss and good friend for quite a few years, rising up in the KDI together. It felt wrong to do this to him.

But looking down at the file, he had no choice. A friendship is not worth a million lives.

---

_Hotel Merri_

_Etruria City, Etruria_

Eugenia heard the door open. A floral scent floated by her senses. It wasn't Winters or Mcintyre. She sighed. The bastards had dragged their female friends into their sick little game. Eugenia had seen limited glimpses of the girls. She knew one to be Lt. Colonel Audrey Kennedy and the other to be Arturo Delgato's secretary. The third girl was a mystery. McIntyre had mentioned something about a crystal. Eugenia wondered if it had anything to do with the purple crystal-like pendent she wore.

"Uhm…"

Eugenia turned as best as she could with her limbs bound.

"Hi."

"Hi." There were two of them. The secretary and the young blonde girl with the pendant. Eugenia wondered what they wanted.

"Uhm. Winters and Charlie asked us to talk to you…" The blonde girl said. "We're… leaving tonight… and they're wondering what you want to do."

"…I want to get as far away from those two pigs, especially McIntyre, as possible."

"…They said that if you wanted to go back, they won't stop you. But they can't let you go until we get on the plane out of Etruria." The secretary said. "Just… before you make your decision, Winters said that you have to see these documents."

Sasha carried over the folder and Lucia handed the papers to the tied up general. Eugenia looked up at the girls with an odd glare, then looked pointedly at her tied hands. Lucia blanched and then opened the folder herself, holding the documents up for Eugenia to read.

There were only three pieces of paper. Eugenia saw that it was a wiretap. Kalinikov making a phone call to someone or some company called JSA. As she read, her eyes widened. Kalinikov and the JSA person had discussed a special nerve gas being developed in secret that blocked the synapses of nerve cells in people's brains. According to the transcript, a single liter of the gas could literally kill the population of Bern.

Kalinikov had assured JSA that he would be the next Pope, and once he was, he would authorize the use of this weapon against all of his enemies. JSA had expressed concern about their financial agreement. Kalinikov agreed that once the materials were delivered, the money would be wired directly from the Vatican Bank. JSA was placated and the two ended their conversation.

Eugenia finally realized why Francesco was killed, why McIntyre was sent to kill Francesco's underlings. This JSA corporation had developed a dangerous WMD and was selling out to the conservative sect of the College of Cardinals. With the weapon in hand, the Vatican could demand global obedience. With Francesco dead, Kalinikov had taken up the mantle. Once elected Pope, he would turn the entire world into a vassal state of the Vatican. Anyone who disagreed, well, they wouldn't be alive for long.

Eugenia looked up at the two girls.

"Tell Winters… that I'll discuss the terms of my surrender once we're outside Etruria. Oh and tell McIntyre… I want to see him."

Lucia looked at Sasha and shrugged. "Is…there something between you two?"

"Just old demons." Eugenia said. "He'll understand. I can't go with you until I've faced him."

Lucia nodded. She and Sasha quickly left the room.

-

"Finally talking?"

Eugenia looked up and saw McIntyre close the door. He was dressed for another assassination, a full body black suit. She sighed.

"You do remember the last time we met right?"

"Zimmerfeld." McIntyre said. "Your mother was the woman in front right? They said she died instantly and didn't suffer."

"I'm grateful for that."

"I'm truly sorry. Nobody else was supposed to be killed."

"Why though? Why Zimmerfeld? Why my mother's church?"

"You don't know the bishop there. He was Francesco and Kalinikov's mentor. He had to die. I'm sure you've seen the documents by now."

"Yeah. Who's JSA?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Unfortunate we've just seen the papers. Our best guess is that JSA is a foreign based bio-chemistry corporation. Apparently the Vatican isn't as rejecting of technology as it claims to be."

"Hmm…"

Eugenia felt her arms and legs relax. She looked down and saw that McIntyre had untied her.

"Aren't you worried I might attack you?'

"After being tied for so long and not eating for the last two days… I doubt you'd be able to overpower me."

Eugenia sighed. "Why'd you have to involve civilians though?"

"I had no choice. The explosives engineer betrayed me on that mission. I was next in line for promotion to director… the engineer felt he was more deserving. So he made the device much deadlier than it should be. It's just another bureaucratic power play using civilian lives as pawns. I'm sure you understand."

Eugenia nodded. She understood a little too well. Looking up, Charlie had placed a tray of food on the table.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Didn't I tell the girls?"

"No, Lucia, you know, the tall, dark haired one, just said you wanted to see me. Sasha went off to find Winters."

"Sasha? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Sasha Llunberg. I'm sure you've heard of her."

"The Windstorm granddaughter? I guess even the twins are feeling threatened?"

"Yeah. A simple quarrel between the religion and science is rapidly escalating. We need to figure out who this JSA is and soon. But first… I have a Cardinal to kill."

Eugenia smiled in spite of the fact. She looked up.

"I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too." He pulled a pack over his shoulder. "Winters and the girls will bring you to the airfield. Oh…and for the love of St. Elimine… don't go girly on the General. He's not used to dealing with Estrogen."

Eugenia laughed and McIntyre left the room. She sighed, a heavy weight off her chest. Getting up, she went over to the table and dug into the food. After two days, it was pure heaven.

---

_Century Avenue  
Etruria City, Etruria_

McIntyre exited through the front door of the hotel carrying the day's paper. Valendez was still in the City, scheduled to leave for the Vatican the next morning. McIntyre was going to make sure the trip wasn't going to happen.

As he left, he ran into Winters and Sasha. Winters was smiling gleefully, the kind of smile a man like Winters would wear only after bombing an entire city to ashes. Charlie raised an eyebrow. Before he could speak, the pair spotted him.

"I hear our fine young general has warmed up to us?"

"Yes." McIntyre said. "You look a little too happy. Should I remind you that you're married…and to the Marquess of Araphen's younger sister?""

"Bah, don't mention her…ever…again."

McIntyre and Sasha held back a laugh. Kristine Winters was notorious for her flaring temper and unreasonable logic. She had an ego larger than even Winters, a voice that could incite murderous thoughts from even the strictest of pacifists, and demanded to be the center of attention. Patric Winters' dislike for his wife was notorious in Lycia; a running gag for comedians and comedy series for years. Nevertheless, Kristine's position as the Princess of Araphen kept him from divorcing her. So Winters found every excuse to spend as little time at home as humanly possible.

"Honestly…" Sasha chided. "If you hate her so much… why'd you marry her?"

"I don't know…" Winters said thoughtfully. "It was a moment of weakness."

"You were drunk?"

"Most likely. Anyways, I'm up to see our lovely captive. I trust you won't need my assistance?"

"No." McIntyre said. "The last time you assisted me, the Pope died."

"Psh, who cares about that old guy anyways?"

"You should." McIntyre said as he brushed past the general. "After all, now your lovely captive is now homeless. I doubt sleeping with you is on top of her to-do list." He handed Winters the newspaper. On top, General Eugenia Rossi's solemn face stared back at him with a stony gaze.

"General Eugenia Rossi, traitor to Etruria and an agent of the devil." Winters read. "Meh, at least they gave her a cool title. She did agree to come with us right?"

"What'd Sasha tell you?"

"She'd discuss terms after we were out of Etruria."

"I'd assume that means she's coming with us." McIntyre said. "She at a crossroad in her life. One path leads to a treason conviction by a Vatican Jury. The other path lumps her with characters like you and me. I honestly don't envy her right now."

Winters smiled. "She'll warm up eventually."

McIntyre chuckled and turned away from the general and Sasha, who stood silently, watching the exchange.

"Keep in mind, Rossi's a proud woman." McIntyre said over his shoulder as he walked away. "You'd do well to watch yourself."

Winters watched McIntyre round a corner before turning back to Sasha with a smile.

"Shall we?"

The girl nodded and the pair entered the hotel.

All the way up the elevator, McIntyre's words rang in Winters' head.

He hated it when someone else was right.

---

Charlie: Eh…

Erk: …Eh…

Charlie: Eh… Just keep crankin' em out.


	7. Coming Home

Charlie: Yes, I'm this bored in Shanghai. Well, not really. My evenings are full of events that usually have me plastered.

Unfortunately, my mornings and afternoons, where my cousins are all at work… are a bit dull. So, here I am, cranking out chapters.

For those of you wondering why I'm not doing 14 Days, it's because that fic doesn't have a set story line. It's mostly improv. This however, has a set line, and since I'm already into the flow of things, I think it's better to get this going while the plot is still fresh in my head.

I will have a chapter or two of 14 Days done though.

Erk: Disclaimed.

Charlie: What he said.

---

Chapter 6

**Coming Home**

_Rose Gardens  
Castle Kathelet, Kathelet Province, East Lycia_

West Lycia's quick fall didn't surprise Kate at all. Less than a month after war was declared between East Lycia and West Lycia, newly promoted General Steven Flagg had Ostia by it's throat. Etrurian Mage Gunners, although deadly, were weakened by a lack of organization and support due to rushed officer appointments and the death of Arturo Delgato. Flagg's M1 Hectors steamrolled through their ranks and now sat on Ostia Plains, overlooking Castle Ostia and the regal looking Parliament.

Ashton had issued Marquess Ostia, and whoever was in charge of Parliament nowadays alfter half of the members left, an ultimatum: surrender unconditionally or our tanks move forward. Unfortunatly for Ostia, the Etrurian Army could provide no further support. It's Mage Corps were already devastated. The Knight Brigade was in disarray after the Vatican declared Knight General Eugenia Rossi a traitor who had a hand in the assassination of Pope Clement XVI. Great General Cardinal Kalinikov, a bureaucrat at heart and a priest by trade, Kalinikov was a poor tactician and military leader. His bureaucratic mind focused on image rather than practicality. In the end, most of the Etrurian forces were used in parades of might and as Vatican guards rather than off fighting the war.

Bern had offered East Lycia its gratitude in the form of military supplies, weaponry, food, and medicine. The majority of Bern's military were used to protect Eastern Lycian cities from guerilla raids. There were still, unfortunately some hardcore fanatic groups out there, mostly college theology students, who took matters into their own hands. Fortunately, the extra soldiers Bern had provided had kept violence to a minimum.

Kate always loved the rose garden. It was one of the few things about her mother that she liked. The former Marchioness loved roses and had a garden planted. Despite how many arguments she and her daughter had elsewhere, in this garden, everything was sacred. They were simply mother and daughter, sharing the wondrous sight and fragrance of over ten thousand roses.

She came here every time she was stressed or worried, and this time was no different. Her thoughts drifted to Charlie and Virginia McIntyre. Kate wondered how Virginia felt, she knew how close the siblings were, and Charlie's current situation must be putting Virginia through multiple panic attacks.

Kate thought about Charlie himself. The had been nearly two decades ago. They were young, she was only 19 when it first happened, he was 17. It was more or less a misunderstanding that was made worse by her mother's irrationality. Charlie had walked in on Kate changing. At first, the young man balked and wanted to walk out. Then he noticed some scrapes on her shoulder. What the advisor walked in on was him applying some gauze on her shoulder.

But that was ancient history. After Charlie joined the military, the two remained strictly professional in public but remained good friends in private.

Sighing, Kate pulled out her cell phone and dialed Virginia McIntyre's number. She had asked Charlie for his sister's number a year or two ago. She hoped that Virginia hadn't changed it.

The phone rang eight times before the answering maching clicked in.

"Hello, you've reached Virginia. Sorry I can't pick up the phone. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."

Kate smiled slightly. Same old Virginia. She looked down at her watch, it was seven in the evening. Perhaps Virginia was out to dinner. Kate sighed and headed towards the castle. Surely her rather annoying advisors are missing her. It's been nearly two hours since they've last bothered her about getting married and bearing children. She decided it was time to go back in to humor them.

---

_Pleasure Street  
Etruria City, Etruria_

McIntyre shook his head as his cab followed the Cardinal's limo into one of the seediest streets in Etruria City. Named pleasure street by the locals, the street was lined with strip clubs, porno theatres and brothels for blocks on end. In the distance, he saw the limo pull up to a small building with the word "Menland" glowing in the bright neon sign in the window. McIntyre told his driver to pull up to one of the nearby strip clubs and paid the man a large tip to keep quiet. In the distance, he saw Valendez enter the building. As he got closer, the words "young males for the female and gay fantasies await inside." Apparently, the Cardinal had more than just carnal lust in his list of sins.

The Cardinal was wearing a gray wool sweater and jeans. His hair was combed back. The man certainly blended well, if McIntyre had bumped into him on the streets, he wouldn't have recognized the man.

The brothel reeked of deodorant and cheap cologne. Despite the sign, more males than females frequented this place. There was a reception desk where the Cardinal was standing at, talking to the clerk, an innocent looking young girl, oddly enough. There were a few chairs in the lobby McIntyre couldn't imagine what they were used for. There was a hallway left and right of the reception desk and stairs behind it. From the looks of it, the left hallway led to male restrooms and facilities while the right led the female facilities; the stairs obviously led to the buildings place of business. One look at the warn carpeting on the left side compared to the right confirmed McIntyre's belief that this establishment was more of a gay brothel than anything else.

He saw Valendez head down the left hallway and took his chance. Apologizing to the clerk, who he noticed from her uneasy smile, still had braces on, McIntyre quickly headed down the left hallway, as if in a hurry to use the restrooms.

At the end of the hallway, a small door led to a large, if not filthy bathroom. Used condoms and various body fluids McIntyre didn't want to think about covered the floor. McIntyre would have to burn his clothes after this mission. He saw the Cardinal standing in front of one of the urinals. McIntyre went to the sink and waited.

---

_Dragon Gate Airforce Base  
Etruria City, Etruria_

Winters and Kennedy watched from behind a crate of munitions as Sasha and Lucia seduced the guards. Rossi was across the room, deactivating the security system. It was a slow night at the airforce base. It always is. Etruria's military might lie with it's mage gunners, not its airforce. With Lucia and Sasha dressed in their slinky black dresses, there wasn't a guard they couldn't seduce.

From across the room, Rossi signed that the alarms were deactivated. Winters dug a Rebecca-307A Sniper Rifle from his pack and took aim. The girls had purposely stood together to give Winters a better angle of fire.

Winters' stopwatch went off. Two sniper shots simultaneously went off from opposite ends of the room. Winters looked over to see Rossi holding her smoking rifle, satisfied at her work. Lucia and Sasha dragged the guards over, tranquilizer darts sticking out of their necks.

It was Rossi who suggested the knockout formula to killing the guards outright, much to Winters' dismay. But Sasha and Lucia had agreed with Rossi. Blood was a bit too much for them. After a while, Winters reluctantly gave in, swapping out his .510s for tranqs.

The tranquilizer would keep the guards out for three hours. Winters looked down at his watch. McIntyre promised to be at the base within the hour, but he knew where the helipad was.

Heading to the hanger gate leading into the airfield, Rossi placed her hand into the hand pad and looked into the optical scanner. The light clicked green and she left the security systems off. The group quickly filed inside. The helipad was, thank god, close to their hanger. Two more guards hung by the helipad. Two more shots later, Winters was leading everyone onto the Vaida attack copter.

Sasha and Lucia found it awkward, standing in the back of an attack helicopter with heels on. The Vaida was a gunship. The back was usually occupied by a crew of four, operating two side turrets on the copter. A pilot and copilot flew the vessel while a gunner squished between the cockpit and the back compartment monitored weapons systems and controlled pod missiles. If necessary, the pilot could override and fire missiles as well, but with reduced accuracy.

Kennedy sat in the gunner's position while Rossi and Winters took copilot and pilot, respectively. Winters pulled out a miniature television he'd bought from the local best buy and turned on the news. He and McIntyre had bought a set of closed circuit two way radios in case of an emergency.

Winters poked his head out the window and checked the missile pods. They were loaded.

He sighed in relief and went back to flipping through blurry news channels. Behind him, all four girls subconsciously held their breaths.

---

_Pleasure Street  
Etruria City, Etruria_

Valendez zipped up and walked to the sink. The bathroom was filthy, yes, but he was a regular customer here, going under the name Antonio Boulevardez. They had clothes for him. There was a young man next to him, washing up. He was wearing what looked to be a black bodysuit. He was attractive enough, Valendez wondered if he worked here.

-

McIntyre smiled. Valendez was to his right, between him and the paper towels. McIntyre turned off the water and slowly reached over.

-

Valendez glanced over at the young man and smiled. The man was reaching behind him, as if going for the towels. Valendez felt a hand graze against his neck. His pulse quickened as he reached to turn off the water.

-

McIntyre could tell Valendez was hooked. After he left this place, McIntyre promised himself he would find a nice girl and get laid as soon as possible. Valendez had turned off the water, a smile on his lips. McIntyre took the chance. He placed his hand on Valendez's neck. The Cardinal glanced at him.

"Do you work here?"

McIntyre smiled. "No."

His hand pinched down. A brief look of fear and realization crossed Valendez's face before McIntyre slammed his hand down, bringing Valendez's head against the metal faucet. As he brought the Cardinal's head up, his other hand quickly jabbed a pressure point in the man's throat, effectively muting Valendez's screams of agony. McIntyre smiled grimly as he saw the Cardinal's hands scratch at his neck, attempting to find his executioner's hand.

McIntyre brought both hands to the back of Valendez's head and slammed the man forward into the faucet, repeatedly. After the third blow, a loud crack echoed through the room, after the fifth, the Cardinal's hands stopped moving. McIntyre looked at the man's head. A long gash bubbled on Valendez's forehead, spurting a small river of blood. Valendez's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly agape. McIntyre felt for a pulse and found none.

Satisfied, but just to make sure, McIntyre broke Valendez's neck and tossed the Cardinal into one of the stalls, the old man's head hitting the metal flusher with a loud crack.

Four down, McIntyre strode out of the bathroom back to the lobby.

"There's a dead man in the bathroom." He told the girl at the counter and walked out. He walked up Pleasure Street for over a mile, past the wailing police cars and ambulances that were no doubt rushing to the seedy brothel.

Once he was back in civilization, McIntyre pulled off his shoes, went in to the nearby Sears-Lucius Department store, and proceeded to buy himself a completely new outfit.

Fifteen minutes later, McIntyre walked back out onto the street, dressed in a long sleeved shirt, slacks and a pair of sneakers. He looked back one more time and saw some guys wearing matching suits and sunglasses walking towards him.

Shit. Mcintyre pulled his Mani Katti from his waistline. Looking into the street, he found a minivan idling by the sidewalk. Walking over to the driver's side, he waved the Mani in a middle-aged woman's face. The woman screamed. McIntyre wrenched open the door, dragged the soccer mom out, and hit the acceleration before the door was even closed.

A few blocks later, McIntyre saw two black sedans and an SUV tailing him.

'Shit…' He reached for his radio.

---

_Dragon Gate Airforce Base  
Etruria City, Etruria_

Winters almost laughed out loud. Most channels were interrupted for a special bulletin. Cardinal Valendez, while on a "mission to bring Elimine's words to those who have lost their way," was found dead in the bathroom of a seedy gay brothel. Behind him, the girls chuckled lightly. Rossi remained silent. Moments later, a new picture of a fast moving minivan being chased by police and some black sedans. Winter's mind kicked into gear.

The rotors were already going when Winters got the McIntyre's call.

"Where are you headed?" Winters yelled over the loud motor. Beside him, Eugenia called to Lucia and Sasha to strap themselves in. A quick glance told Winters they were both as good as strapped to the plane. He pulled the stick and the Vaida lifted into the air.

"The airforce base is too far. I'm headed for the International Marketing and Trade Center, on the man-made island in the middle of town. Blow a section of the bridge once I'm past. You can't miss me, I'm the only red minivan in the parade right now."

"Got it!"

Winters pulled hard on the stick and the attack helicopter roared towards the clouds. Just then, a squawk came over the copter's radio. Patric looked down confused. The radio went off again, a squeaky voice rambling something in coherent. Winters looked and realized who he was hearing. The traffic control tower loomed ahead of him.

Luckily it was a slow night and they had tranquilized most of the on duty guards, leaving almost no one to work the AA guns. Winters brought the attack copter level with the control tower as the noise over the radio intensified. Behind him, he heard Audrey's fingers fly across her station. Moments later, a missile shrieked from the Vaida's left side and shot into the traffic control tower, unloading over two hundred pounds of high explosives into the command module. The radio shrieked loudly, then fell silent.

Winters yanked the stick and the aircraft banked hard to the right, heading into the heart of Etruria City.

---

_Etruria Avenue_

_Etruria City, Etruria_

The bridge was just ahead. Behind him, the wail of sirens remained steady. McIntyre toned them out. Above him, the news helicopter had its spotlight on him, again, McIntyre ignored it, his focus on driving, as fast as he could, to the bridge.

As he crossed the threshold of the long bridge connecting the man made Trade Island to the rest of Etruria City, he saw another craft approach from his left. He was never happier to see Winters in his life.

-

Winters followed the news camera's spotlight down to the red minivan. Then he pulled level with the news copter. One quick pull of the trigger and over two hundred rounds from his front cannon perforated the tiny craft and the people inside it. He felt Rossi tense beside him. He looked over. She was visibly shaken. These were still her people.

Rossi felt Winters' eyes on her and composed herself. She looked back at him briefly before focusing on her controls again. Winters sighed and pulled the copter over. McIntyre was nearing the end of the bridge. His chasers were halfway through.

"Kennedy, what's our missile status?"

Audrey checked the weapon schematics. "Seven Rex Hastas in the left pod, and you'll like this boss… two Raven Cruise Missiles in the right pod."

Winters smiled. "I'm sending you targeting coordinates. Fire on my mark."

Winters pulled the craft into hovering position near the end of the bridge. The bridge was over six miles long. McIntyre was less than a quarter of a mile away from his captors. Winters focused on one point, near the exit of the bridge, about half a mile in and waited. Moments later, McIntyre zoomed past Winters' field of vision.

"FIRE!"

Two consecutive streaks flew out from the right side of the copter as the backwash from the cruise missiles rocked the attack copter a bit. Moments later, the missiles found their mark. The bridge shuddered and went up in a display of heat and smoke. A few police cruisers, unable to react fast enough, were engulfed by the blazing column of fire and debris. The rest of the pursuers quickly made a u-turn or drive in reverse, getting away from the hail of concrete and metal.

"Sweet." Winters smiled as he watched the fireworks. Rossi and Kennedy looked at each other and shook their heads.

Moments later, the two way radio crackled.

"WINTERS! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Winters picked up the radio gleefully. "Dude, you wouldn't believe this, but this thing had two Ravens loaded up. Shit man, it's beautiful."

"THE HELL?! I ASKED YOU TO JUST GET THEM OFF MY TAIL! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO NUKE THE BRIDGE LIKE THAT!"

"Well, they're off your tail aren't they?" Winters asked innocently.

"YEAH! ONLY NOW I GOT PIECES OF BRIDGE RAINING ON ME!"

"Psh, some people just don't have any gratitude."

"Fuck you man…" McIntyre grumbled. "Seriously. I'll be in the central plaza."

"Is it big enough for me to land."

"No, drop a rope ladder. I'll be fine."

"Okay…"

Winters opened the right side door as Audrey reached over and pushed the rolled up rope ladder out of the open hatch. In the back, Lucia and Sasha clenched their harnesses tightly, their eyes closed in fear.

Winters found McIntyre's car parked in the middle of the central plaza. He reduced speed and came in low enough for the rope ladder to touch the ground. Moments later, a dark figure climbed on and signaled for Winters to go. The general pulled back on the stick. Soon, the Vaida was speeding off into the night, with McIntyre pulling himself up, inch by inch.

---

_L.S.S. Florina  
Artic Straight, North Etruria Sea_

Vatti and his ships were directly North of Etruria now, in the narrow river of water known as the Artic Straight. The currents in the straight were too strong for ice to form over, but it was barely the width of two Florina's side by side.

Vatti had two more days out at sea. The Dart had already gone back with orders to remain in Caledonia Port until further notice. After two more days, he had to turn back. He only had enough food to feed his crew and their families for a week. The trip back would take a few days. Vatti didn't dare risk the lives of civilians.

"Sir?"

Vatti looked over to see the communications officer standing in his doorway, wrapped in a thick trenchcoat.

"Status sailor?"

"We have a beacon lock, two hundred fifty miles inland." The com officer said.

Vatti sat up. "Any communcation?"

"Still out of range of its short waves."

"Send two Fioras out to a hundred miles and wait for the craft. Have them confirm."

"Yes sir."

The officer left Vatti alone. The commodore could only hope that they finally found General Winters.

---

_L.S.S. Roland_

_Badon Port, East Lycia_

Admiral James Taylor stared quizzically at his orders, signed by KDI Field Operations Director Daniel Lee and the Marchioness of Kathelet. Should any of his ships receive Charles McIntyre, they are to immediately place him under arrest for high treason. McIntyre was supposedly conspiring with Kalinikov and plotting world dominance. It was an almost childish premise, especially considering Kalinikov's genuine anger when interviewed by reporters about the recent deaths of Cardinal Cunningham and Cardinal Valendez.

Taylor decided to investigate further. He picked up his phone and called a few friends, private investigators. There was something wrong about his orders, and Taylor intended to figure out what. Going over to an ancient looking device, Taylor twisted a few buttons and tapped a switch in a series of dots and dashes.

---

_L.S.S. Florina  
Artic Straight, North Etruria Sea_

Vatti stared at the telegram from Taylor. Once he received General Winters, should Colonel McIntyre be with him, Vatti was to push through the Artic Straight into Ilia's Artic Port, the only port the frozen country had. From there, all sailors and their families will be shuttled back to Lycia via chartered flights, provided the weather remained calm. It was nearing winter, so flights in and out of Ilia were sketchy. Should the weather be unforgiving, Sailors and their families would be put up in any hotel of their choosing, with the East Lycian Navy picking up the tab. General Winters, and all who accompany him would be flown out via a Merlinus Transport for Winter Village. No questions are to be asked.

Vatti shrugged. His own wife and kids were below decks, wondering when their run would be over. They couldn't wait to go home, and, if it came down to it, a free stay in a five star hotel wouldn't bother them too much.

Vatti went over the intercom to announce the news. Before he could click on air, the com officer burst in.

"Delta 1 and Delta 2 made contact. It's General Winters, they're escorting them in."

Vatti smiled. "That'll be all."

Another good news, not only were they making for port where either a flight home or a warm hotel bed awaited everyone, but they were doing it within the next hour. As Vatti clicked over the intercom, his mood was better than it's been since he left West Lycia.

---

_Eastern Lycia Unified Armed Forces Field Headquarters  
Ostia Plains, Ostia Province, Lycia_

Lycia was finally reunited in a manner of speaking. All provinces of West Lycia were now officially occupied by East Lycian forces. Though random religious fanatics would attempt a bombing here or an uprising there, most of the citizenry were peaceful, finally glad that the civil war was over. Nobody wanted to be pawns in a bureaucratic power struggle, especially when the bureaucrats claim to be St. Elimine's voice.

General Flagg though, was puzzled. The woman before him, Natalie Potter had been promoted to Lt. General in a matter of days. All Flagg knew was that now, she controlled the majority of his forces as he was relegated to paperwork. Oddly enough, rather than push forward, Potter opted to pull most of the force back, leaving only a defensive force along the Etrurian border. Additionally, she had drawn up a new strategy that called for securing Lycia and rooting out moles rather than pushing forward and ending the war quickly. With the Vatican in disarray because of the recent assassinations and the conclave, and both the Knight General and Mage General gone from Etruria in one way or another, Flagg thought it was the perfect time to push the offensive, end the war.

But, Potter's plan came with endorsements from President Ashton as well as the governors of five other East Lycia provinces. Flagg didn't dare go against it. So grudgingly, he saw his Hectors get towed off the battlefield, his troops sent to posts closer to him, and his chance for a quick end to the war, rapidly vanishing. Sometimes, politicians were just a little too defensive.

---

_L.S.S. Florina  
Artic Straight, North Etruria Sea_

Lucia and Sasha huddled together, fighting off the cold. They were on deck of a mighty aircraft carrier, their skimpy black dresses doing little to ward off both the cold and the lustful stares of sailors.

Winters and Commodore Vatti were in deep conversation. Audrey and Charlie both stood off to the side, looking normal even though neither wore adequate winter clothing. Finally, Sasha couldn't take it anymore. She marched up to Charlie.

"My crystal says I need to get inside before I freeze."

Charlie looked down at her, then at Lucia. Inside the copter, the large harnesses had covered their bodies well; he wondered why they were wearing heals. Now that he knew they had matching tops, he didn't really want to know why they were wearing such outfits. Although looking from Sasha to Lucia, he began to remember the vow he made when he killed Valendez.

Shaking his head of thoughts, he strode over to Vatti and Winters.

"General, Commodore, sorry to disturb… but our friends are not adequately dressed, nor trained to handle conditions as harsh as this. Perhaps the conversation can wait until they are settled?"

"Why of course." Vatti said. "Unfortunately, with all that's happened lately, I only have two rooms left."

"That's fine." Winters said. "If the girls don't mind sharing four to a room."

Charlie looked over to Lucia and Sasha. "Something tells me as long as there's a heater, they don't care how many people are in a room."

Commodore Vatti smiled. "Then follow me."

Even Eugenia Rossi sighed in relief when the comforting warmth of heaters below deck washed over her body.

---

_L.S.S. Roland  
Badon Port, Badon Province, Reunified Lycia_

_ Tragedy strikes as last night, the body of Cardinal Valendez was discovered in a seedy homosexual establishment in Etruria City. Valendez was scheduled to return to the Vatican this morning to attend the upcoming Conclave. A staunch supporter of Cardinal Pieter Kalinikov, leader of the conservative Cardinals, Kalinikov's bid for papacy suffers yet another blow as this is his third supporter to die within this week. In other news, Paris Hilton was released from the Badon Penitentiary yesterday morning. We have Ollie Williams with the full story live from Hilton's mansion in Badon Hills, Ollie?-_

Admiral James Taylor shut off the television. He noticed the newscaster didn't seem exactly surprised that Valendez was found in a gay brothel, but then again, that fact would probably surprise all of two people. Plus the media seem to be more interested in Paris Hilton than an assassinated Cardinal.

Whatever the case, Taylor turned his attention to the piece of paper in his hand. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding after reading Vatti's telegraph. Winters, McIntyre, Kennedy were fine, and along with them, Knight General Eugenia Rossi had defected from the Etrurian Army.

He would be happier if the Unified East Lycian Armies were actually planning to push into Etruria. But this sudden halt in movement during the enemy's weakest hour puzzled Taylor even more than the claim by Lee and Marchioness Kathelet that McIntyre was a traitor without providing proof beyond supposed field reports that were never released in full.

He knew McIntyre. Lee and the Marchioness were both his friends. Taylor was one of the few who even knows the truth of McIntyre's affair with the Marchioness. The affair was never made public due to safety concerns of the young princess, but Taylor, then a thirty year old commodore in the Navy, happened to be in the castle when the young couple was discovered.

That made the vague claim even harder to believe, especially with Marchioness Kate's daily news conferences where she expressed her wish for General Winters, Agent McIntyre, and all other survivors of the 3rd Army Peace Battalion to make it home safely as soon as possible.

A phone call to Lee had told Taylor nothing. The new director was evasive, claiming he was busy. He did say that Marchioness Kathryn held the press conferences to trick McIntyre into thinking that it was safe for him to come back to Lycia to spy for Kalinikov.

Taylor didn't buy it. Lee was hiding something, or the Marchioness was lying, or perhaps both. Taylor checked his e-mail. His investigator friends promised to send him a message as soon as they found something.

---

_Strongwing Airforce Base  
Helsinki, Ilia_

Lucia couldn't believe her eyes. Ilia was certainly the most unique place she's ever been too. At the airforce base, right next to hangers filled with resting jet fighters, were rows upon rows of stables. Beautiful white Pegasi were roaming around the stables, with even more locked up inside.

Despite the advent of jet fighters, the Ilian Pegasus Knights were still as formidable as they were hundreds of years ago. Their strength relied in their ability to fly among treetops, approach a target below even the most advanced radars, and then unleash hell upon their enemies.

Charlie noticed Lucia staring at the Pegasi and walked up behind her.

"Beautiful creatures. Perhaps you might want to remain here and join the ranks of the Ilian Pegasus Knights."

Lucia jumped at his voice, then smacked him lightly on the arm. "Don't scare me. And you know I can't join the military. You've seen me try to handle a gun."

Charlie chucked. He certainly had. Before the operation in the Vatican, he, Winters and Audrey had tried and failed miserably to teach Lucia and Sasha how to handle a gun.

"It's like that for everyone in the beginning." Charlie said. "Though I do have difficulty imagining you in the military."

Lucia smiled. "All the same. When are we leaving?"

"They're prepping our flight. We're lucky; there's a lull in the weather recently or else we'd be stuck here for quite a while. Even so, they have to make sure the engines and fuel in the copter don't freeze on us in midair."

Lucia nodded. She gazed at the Pegasus. "You think they'd let me take a closer look?"

Charlie shrugged. "Lets go find out."

The pair headed towards the stables.

-

It felt weird to be in Ilia again. Sasha hadn't imagined coming back when she left for Lycia, nor did she ever imagine she'd be returning to Ilia on the deck of a Lycian Aircraft Carrier, appropriately named after a famous Pegasus Knight who had fought against Nergal and had married the then Marquess of Ostia, Hector.

Sasha looked at the Florina, a massive ship that had a unique grace of it's own. A dozen F-18 Fioras, ironically, the elder sister of Florina, sat on the deck, being attended to by dozens of technicians.

Sasha's eyes floated over to the stables, where Charlie watched one of the stable hands teach Lucia how to feed the Pegasus. Sasha was an Ilian girl at heart, and like most of her female friends, had dreams of becoming a Pegasus Knight when she was young. It was the culture in Ilia. Pegasi dislike male riders, and in ancient times, females took it upon themselves to defend their land.

As Sasha glanced around at all the female soldiers and technicians wandering the airforce base, she reaffirmed that the tradition hadn't changed.

"You're from Ilia right?"

Sasha looked behind her to see Audrey walking up, shivering slightly despite the many layers she wore. Sasha smiled.

"Yeah. I see you're not used to the cold."

Audrey shook her head. "I'm from Caelin. It's cold there for a month at most, and even so, the cold there is summertime here."

Sasha nodded. "I supposed Ilians are genetically disposed to the cold." Sasha pointed to the Pegasus Knights roaming around. Their uniforms haven't changed much, long boots and miniskirts all around. "I'm only half Ilian; I can't exactly pull the miniskirt gig, but I come close."

Audrey looked at Sasha's simple jacket, slacks and leather boots. "I can see. Oh, we're leaving in a hour so you better tell those lovebirds by the stables to get a move on."

Sasha giggled. "What about our stalwart generals?"

Audrey smiled as the two looked over at Rossi and Winters, awkwardly walking with the rather oblivious base commander. The two rarely made eye contact, and their expressions were so forced it was comical.

"They'll be sleeping together within a week." Audrey said. "I'd bet my life on it."

"Isn't he married?"

"All the more reason for him to sleep with her."

The two laughed and then headed towards the stables to tell Charlie and Lucia the news.

-

Winters was torn between Eugenia Rossi's cold demeanor and the cute base commander's smooth thighs, which showed every now and then when her skirt rode up. Beside him, he could feel Rossi's disgust at him, but if she were to survive in Lycia, she had to trust him.

Because of weather conditions, long distance communication was temporarily unavailable. Rossi would need Winters to personally act as an intermediate once she arrived in Lycia.

As she walked, Rossi tuned out the droning voice of the girl leading them. She stole glances at Winters and caught him on a few occasions staring at fluttering hems of the base commander's miniskirt. Letting out a disgusted sigh, Rossi continued walking, adverting her attention to the scenery. In her mind, she understood exactly how dangerous Winters was, a man who excelled in both the art of war, culture, espionage…

…'and seduction.' Rossi thought as her cheeks heated, feeling Winters' gaze upon her once again.

-

"Colonel, we're leaving in half an hour." Kennedy had called out. Charlie turned around to find Audrey saluting and Sasha attempting to follow suit.

"Erm… what's with the sudden formality?"

"Our little vacation's over. I think we need to make sure our disposition towards each other is purely professional."

Charlie sighed as he returned their salute. "Why do you go tell Lucia. I don't think the skirts are going to like it if I got too close to their horses."

Audrey nodded and marched off. Charlie finally realized why Winters valued her. The woman could change attitudes within a flash. As for Sasha, the poor girl was still trying to figure out which hand to salute with.

"Don't worry about it, you're not military, you don't have to salute." Charlie said. "By the way, what's your crystal telling you right now?"

"I'm to follow you and Winters, then… stay in Lycia with Winters. It's telling me that you should stick with Winters too."

"Huh? But I'm KDI. Once we get to Lycia, I have to go to Kathelet. Army HQ is in Caelin."

"No, the crystal says you should go with Winters, it needs you and Winters to both be with me."

"Hm… I'll see what I can do." Charlie said. "What the…"

Off in the distance, two figures were approaching him, both wearing dark trench coats and matching sunglasses. As they got closer, Charlie recognized them.

"Agent Pierce, Vittel, what are you two doing here?"

Sasha looked at the newcomers, suddenly, her crystal glowed violently.

"Colonel! Look out!"

Charlie felt Sasha's small frame slam into him as they both tumbled into the snow. Two familiar pops rang in his ear. He looked up and saw Pierce and Vittel holding out Suppressed 9mm Mani Kattis. Off in the distance, Ilian Soldiers were scrambling, but by the time they got there, both Sasha and he would be mere memories. Rolling in the snow, Charlie pushed Sasha off him and watched her tumble down a small incline. Bullets tore into the snow. Charlie's heavy snow coat hampered his movements. Moments later, a sharp pain shot through his nerves as a bullet tore into his right shoulder.

Forcing himself to ignore the pain, Charlie kept moving. Pushing against the snow, he heaved himself onto his feet. A few Pegasus Knights had already gotten Sasha to safety. Shots from the Knights' service pistols rang out, but the bullets slammed harmlessly into the snow. Charlie looked up. Vittel and Pierce were walking towards him steadily, Mani Kattis raised.

Heaving with his legs, Charlie leapt out of the way as two more bullets tore into the space he previously occupied. Finally on his feet, his right shoulder and arm screaming at him in pain and protest, Charlie ducked, dodged and leaped through the snow, throwing off his assailants' aim. His left hand groped inside his coat pocket before he finally found his own Mani. The suppressor was off, but Charlie didn't really care at the moment. Taking a diving roll, he came up to his knees facing one of the two would be assassins and fired, the unsuppressed Mani went off with an ear splitting crack.

Pierce fell, a red dot in the middle of his head slowly billowing out, staining the snow beneath him bright red. Vittel, unfazed by his partner's death, took another shot at McIntyre.

Charlie reacted a split second to slowly and felt the bullet graze his left thigh as he dove to the right. Shrugging off the pain, he quickly used his left arm and pushed himself from the ground, still clutching his gun. Bullets tore passed him. Charlie counted mentally. He had seen Vittel reload earlier. Counting the shot that grazed his leg, Vittel had used five of the nine shots in the Mani Katti clip. Rolling again, Charlie got close enough to Vittel and swing his right leg forward, catching the man in the back of the knee. Vittel's stance buckled. Two shots went high into the air. Charlie tried to bring his gun up but found that left arm was pinned to the ground. Not having time to free his gun and aim at the same time, Charlie rolled and pushed with his right arm, ignoring the screaming pain that shot through his body. In a second, he was back on his feet, but because of the pain in his shoulder, facing away from Vittel

Vittel had composed himself by now. Charlie knew he was a half second away from being shot in the face. He quickly turned to his left, bringing his Mani into the side of Vittel's head. The assassin staggered. Charlie brought his gun level and unloaded. Vittel fell into the snow next to his partner, blood draining quickly from eight bullet holes in his body. Moments later, members of the Ilian Pegasus Knights ran up to him, along with Kennedy, Winters and Rossi. It was then did McIntyre finally fall into the snow, blood from his shoulder wound staining the snow.

A medical team quickly rushed out to him. As McIntyre lay in the stretcher, he looked over at where Sasha stood and caught her eye.

-

Winters had only ever hated four kinds of people in his life: dumb environmentalists, pacifists, bureaucrats, and lawyers. Right now though, he was seriously considering adding betrayers to that list.

The mysterious assassins were identified as Benjamin Vittel and Loran Pierce, two KDI agents, McIntyre's own men. Yet they obviously didn't visit him today for a social gathering. He now sat in a waiting room inside the infirmary with two distraught females and two stone faced ones. It was all together too much raging estrogen for his liking.

Moments later, the door swung open and McIntyre came out, his shoulders wrapped in gauze. Lucia and Sasha ran to him as the doctor came out.

"Doctor?" Winters asked.

"The bullets weren't toxic fortunately. Nothing serious, a graze on the leg and a wound to the shoulder. I don't think he'd be wielding any heavy weaponry soon though."

Winters let out a breath and smirked at McIntyre. "The man insists on carrying that pea shooter of his anyways."

McIntyre rolled his eyes and submitted himself to the tender fretting of Sasha Llunberg and Lucia Valendera.

'Pimp…' Winters chuckled to himself as he thanked the doctor. He went to Audrey and ordered her to go prep the Merlinus Transport Helicopter. Rossi looked at him quizzically.

"Something fishy's going on." Winters said. "I think it'd be safer if we don't trust the pilots the Lycian Navy provided us."

Rossi nodded. It made sense. She turned back to McIntyre who was fretting over Sasha and shook her head.

Things were becoming more and more complicated as time passed.

-

Lucia watched as Sasha assured Charlie over and over again that she was fine. She smiled, even when he was injured, he still worried over everyone else's safety. But then again, Sasha was someone important. Lucia wondered if Charlie would pay as much attention to her if she was the one who was with him during the assault.

After Sasha went off to check with the general on departure details, Lucia went over to Charlie and looked at his shoulder. It was wrapped pretty tightly. Charlie smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. I've been shot before in worse places."

Lucia shook her head. She would never understand what made this man put his life on the line over and over again. She decided not to pursue it further though.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore." Charlie said balling his right hand into a fist and grimacing. "Though it is really sore and my right arm feels detached from my body."

Lucia sighed. "Be careful next time."

Charlie smiled. "I'll keep it in mind the next time my own operatives try to kill me."

Lucia rolled her eyes and thwacked Charlie on the head. "You're hopeless."

---

_Unmarked Warehouse  
Winterhaven, Kathelet Province, Reunified Lycia_

"I hear your men failed."

Lee gulped. "McIntyre is one of the best. My men were brash."

"I suppose the Ilians want no part in this?"

"McIntyre is with Winters. They both have many friends in high places."

"But you and I, we are even more connected are we not?"

"Not in Ilia."

A sigh. "What about Taylor."

"He's still investigating us. We caught one of his P.I. friends snooping around Matthew."

"It has been taken care of I presume?"

"Yes."

"Good. What about Flagg and Thomas?"

"Thomas is compliant, although he's one of Winters men. We may have to take care of him in the future. As for Flagg, Natalie Potter is doing an excellent job."

"Good. Keep Thomas under surveillance. I expect Winters to be approached once he's back in Caelin?"

"I'll see to it."

"Good, we need Winters on our side. If he goes rogue, the consequences could be disastrous. You know what to do if he balks on us."

Lee nodded, praying his legs weren't shaking.

"Next time we meet, I want results."

"Understood."

---

_Ilian Airspace  
South Ilia_

Winters checked his course. The air currents were thankfully stable. Kennedy sat next to him, working hard to keep all systems functioning in the cold. They were slowly leaving Ilia, the air getting warmer by the minute, but it would be a while before they reached temperatures more suited to human life.

In the back, Rossi and the other girls were keeping McIntyre company. Winters smirked at the thought. Maybe next time he should get shot, but he couldn't help shake the feeling nobody would care unless he was in critical condition. He pictured Rossi standing by his bed in an ICU, tears in her eyes.

Kennedy's frantic calls pulled Winters from his daydream. He cursed himself for his loss of concentration. He pulled the Merlinus back onto course and stared out into the sky. It was mid afternoon, the sun was slowly setting on the western horizon.

Thinking back to the attempt on McIntyre's life, Winters wondered the true meaning of it. The Intelligence division at the Strongwing Airforce Base had raided the KDI safe house and found nothing but an encrypted message from Matthew ordering the operatives to eliminate McIntyre once he was in Ilia.

Winters thought of the mysterious orders. There was no other explanation; someone had betrayed McIntyre. All of a sudden, Caelin sounded like a bad idea to Winters. The whole plot reeked of a bureaucratic power struggle and the exchange of dirty money. He was sure that McIntyre's mission into Etruria was just a cover, a ruse to keep him out of Lycia, and possibly even killed. After McIntyre had actually successfully completed four fifths of his mission, he was become dangerous. Though it has yet to affect Winters, he knew it would only be a matter of time. Plus there was the deal with Sasha Llunberg. It seems their little group wasn't ready to split just yet.

Winters yanked the stick and punched in new coordinates into the navigator. Beside him, Kennedy looked up at him curiously.

"Change of plans." Winters said curtly. "I don't think it's a good idea to bring McIntyre to Caelin."

"So where are we going now?" Kennedy asked.

Winters stared into the horizon. It was only a few degrees off from Caelin, the view hadn't changed much yet, but Winters knew in a few hundred more miles, his five degree shift would make all the difference.

"Winter Village. I hope my wife's feeling hospitable."

Kennedy understood and fell silent. It would be a quiet homecoming.

---

Charlie: That came out longer than expected.

Erk: You're going crazy I tell you. Absolutely crazy.

Charlie: what did I say about stating the obvious?

Erk: I hate you.

Charlie: Don't worry, I'm putting you in the next chapter.

Erk: Is that a threat?

Charlie: No, it's a promise.


	8. Degrees of Betrayal

Erk: Charlie has no comment. So anyways, here goes one more chapter.

---

Chapter 7

**Degrees of Betrayal**

_Private Study  
Castle Kathelet, Kathelet Province, Reunified Lycia_

Kate frowned at the reports on her desk. Sometime between the start of the war and the reunification of Lycia, strange military and clandestine activities went virtually unhindered by higher authorities. It was as if military officials and intelligence directors were either unaware of their own anomalies or something fishy was going on.

With the political structure of the newly unified Lycia in a crazed shit storm, her power as the Marchioness of Kathelet held a little more sway with the populace and most officials. She and the other Royal Families were the only remaining semblance of a long lost peace, aside from the ousted Marquess of Ostia, the royal families of Lycia now served as members of a temporary congress along with the governors of the provinces, with Ashton residing as the president.

Kate decided to phone Virginia again. Charlie should be coming home soon. It was a tradition with the siblings. Every time, Charlie would go to his sister's house for his three day reprieve after being debriefed. However, this time, circumstances were different. Daniel Lee, having been appointed minister of national security, had declared Charlie a traitor to Lycia. The new director of the KDI, with pressure from Lee's security council, is pulling all his strings trying to keep Charlie from coming back to Lycia alive. As such, Kate was almost positive Virginia's house was watched, bugged, and possibly even booby-trapped.

The phone went on until the machine clicked in again. Kate frowned. It was relatively late in the evening. Virginia's young daughter was only two years old. There was no way Virginia would be out this late at night.

A knock at the door distracted Kate's thought. Making a note to check up on Virginia later, Kate composed herself and cleared her desk.

"Come in."

---

_Winter Airfield  
Winter Village, Reunified Lycia_

Winter Village was more of a metropolis. It was enormous, larger than most of the impoverished third world villages they'd visited in Etruria. The land itself was a gift to Patric Jacen Winters when he married his wife from the Marquess of Araphen, probably as a thank you for getting Kristine out of Araphen. It was more than the Winters Family's private residence. It was an airforce base, a luxury resort, a self-sustaining town, a military base, and a fortress combined into one.

The main complex comprised of Winters' private residence. Three large mansions, a enormous courthouse, Olympic size swimming pools, tennis courts and even a private football field sat within the complex. Because of "work related issues" Winters and his wife often spent nights in different houses. The entire walled area took up most of the northern end of Winter Village

The Airfield was in the west compound. With four functional runways, and a working supply yard and hanger, the airfield could support up to three squadrons of F-22 Farinas and eight B-2 Nino Stealth Bombers. A smaller helicopter complex next to the airfield housed twelve AH-20 Vaida Attack Helicopters and four AH-22 Jaffar Stealth Attack Helicopters.

The Merlinus had set down next to the Jaffars, a team of technicians immediately greeted the returning general.

Everyone, even Winters, was sapped of energy after the long, uncomfortable flight from Ilia. They quickly piled into two separate sedans and were quickly speeding off towards Winters' private complex.

In the rear car, Lucia found her self sitting with Charlie and Sasha. The young girl had refused to leave the man's side ever since he was discharged from the infirmary at Ilia. When asked about it, Sasha herself said she didn't know why, but only that the crystal told her to stay close to someone named McIntyre, and to make sure McIntyre stayed with General Winters.

Sasha had long fallen asleep, her head resting on Charlie's good shoulder. Lucia sat on his other side, looking out the window. She could feel his gaze on the back of her head.

"Impressive isn't it? The entire west complex is a functional military base. Aside from the airfield, there are rows of barracks south of here and headquarters too. Right now, you're looking at tank depots and supply bunkers."

Lucia whistled. "How many soldiers are here?"

"About twelve hundred soldiers and maybe two hundred pilots." Charlie said. "All hand picked by Winters and specially trained. There's around eighty tanks sitting in those depots over there as well. Plus there's a small missile silo with the world's only private nuclear arsenal. Despite protests and pleas from a medley of activists, environmental groups, pacifists, foreign governments and even former Prime Minister Manning, Winters refuses to dispose of the missiles. Winters also made it clear that if he wasn't harassed, the missiles won't be used."

"So foreign governments stopped caring?"

"No, they still care." Charlie chuckled. "But Winters is not a man to care about his reputation. He has no qualms about nuking a country off the map and then disappearing. His almost lack of pride and vanity in that respect makes him a dangerous man. Reputation means nothing to Winters, only results."

Lucia nodded. She looked at Charlie, smiled and looked past him out the left window. "What's over there?'

"A self sustaining town." Charlie said. "Winter Village. Population: 4500." Charlie said. "Mostly the families of the soldiers and pilots here. There's also a manufacturing section where material goods are made. Winter Village can be self sustaining if necessary. There are farmlands south of here and in the northeast and northwest corners next to Winters' massive housing complex."

"It pays to be rich and important eh?"

Charlie chuckled. "Wait until you see where we're staying."

---

_Global Chemical Solutions, Inc  
Kathelet City, Kathelet Province, Reunified Lycia_

Daniel Lee entered the CEO's office nervously.

"Why are you here? It's dangerous for us to meet in the open."

"It's important. I couldn't find you anywhere else. I thought it would be safe considering how late it is."

"Yes, I do come in here once in a while. Now stop wasting my time. What's so important?"

Lee looked out the door. "Are your employees trustworthy?"

"They understand the gravity of our work. Plus they know they're all watched. Speak. I have other matters to attend to."

"Winters is more cautious than we thought. He abandoned our dummy crew and went to Winter Village."

"WHAT?!"

"McIntyre is confirmed to be with him. What do we do now?"

"We offer him the choice to join us."

"And should he refuse?"

"I have the launch codes for his nukes. We make him an international terrorist."

"Should I mention that?"

"No, just tell him it would be in his best interests to accommodate us."

"Understood. Oh and, about our curious butterfly."

"Taylor? I thought we placated him with some false reports? Didn't you say his P.I. friends were easy to bribe and blackmail?"

"Not Taylor, the other one."

"Oh… what's going on?"

"She's suspicious. I think she's going to investigate, starting with all the reports on McIntyre. And you know her."

"Hmm… I'm sure you know how to create some chaos. Give her something to occupy her time, create false reports, go firebomb a factory or something."

"And if she doesn't take the bait?"

"Then we'll have to eliminate her prematurely. No matter, this place could use a new ruler anyways."

"Understood."

"Oh and Lee."

"Yes?"

"Next time we meet, I don't want to hear a word of failure, else it'll be your head."

Lee gulped and left the office.

---

_East Mansion  
Residential Complex, Winter Village, Reunified Lycia_

Lucia and Sasha stared at the enormous size of the mansion in front of them, dwarfed only by the plaza-sized courtyard. It was a ten-minute drive two the North Mansion and a thirty-minute drive to the west one. To say Winters lived in a big house was an understatement. He lived in an entire city square.

Winters smirked at all the hanging jaws. Even McIntyre had managed to look mildly impressed. Only Kennedy and Rossi remained stoic. Kennedy because she'd been here before. Rossi, well, that woman was still a mystery to him.

"The servants show you to your rooms." Winters said. "Audrey, you know where yours is right?"

Everyone stared. Audrey blushed lightly and nodded. As they went in, McIntyre scowled at McIntyre, who smirked knowingly. Once the girls had been led away, McIntyre patted Winters back.

"Now I know why she was well praised for her 'abilities.'"

"Shut up man." Winters mumbled. "You don't know what it's like with Kristine. Sex is impossible. She has to rant about her emotions and feelings for at least an hour, by when I'm long gone."

"Dude, how the hell did you end up marrying her anyways? I mean, I've heard stories…"

"Trust me." Winters said. "Most of them are probably true."

---Flashback---

It felt good, being promoted. Patric and a few of his buddies decided to go out and drink themselves silly. After all, Colonel Winters was buying.

Five beers, twelve shots and two bottles of Ilian Rum later, Patric Winters found himself glancing at an increasingly attractive woman. She looked rather sad… and he, in his drunken state, wanted to make it all better.

---End---

"So… about… Audrey." McIntyre winked, changing the subject, making Winters hit him in his bad shoulder. "Ow! Okay. How's that working out for you?"

"Fine." Winters said. "She was my aide, so she practically lived with me anyways. It was just sex. No strings attached. We stopped when I was promoted to full general two years ago. She started seeing some other guy. Though occasionally…."

"You're sick." McIntyre said. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about Rossi?"

"I don't know." Winters said. "Frankly, I want to figure out what exactly happened in the world while we were being fugitives. The Etrurian Media was oddly unhelpful. Hell, some celebrity named Paris Hilton had more screen time than your assassinations."

"Lucky me." McIntyre said. "I'll come with you to headquarters tomorrow. You figure out current events. I'll go surf the net for JSA."

"Okay. Oh, and keep your discovery to yourself. I'm going to tell everyone Audrey has a room because she was my aide. Her name is just because I've been flying a helicopter for the last few hours."

"Still planning on seducing Rossi?" Charlie asked.

"What can I say? She's Etrurian, and she's not Kristine. Beside, you already took Valendera. Llunberg's pretty off-limits."

"Whatever thinks such a lowly one as I would make a girl off limits to the great General 'Nuclear' Winters? I'm not like you."

"Yeah right." Winters said. "When was the last time you got laid? And I don't mean laid because you needed to distract some rich dame. I mean really get laid.a'

"Seriously man, get some sleep. You're starting to sound like some high school pervert."

"Come on, you can't hide it. I'll bet the Marchioness was your last one eh? That was like what? Seventeen years ago?"

"Shut up man, you know what really happened." McIntyre said, his face twisting into an evil smirk. "Or else I'll tell your wife everything."

"What? Kristine? She's no-"

"HONEY BUNNY!"

"Dear… god… KILL ME MCINTYRE! KILL ME NOW!"

Before Charlie cold react, a small, dark haired woman tackled Winters to the ground. He looked down and saw Kristine Winters fretting over her husband.

"Mrs. Winters." Charlie said. "I think it's best if you let him breathe."

Kristine looked at her husband's pale face and leapt off him, stammering apologies. She watched as Winters pulled himself to his feet before leaping onto him again.

"Dear Elimine woman!" Winters screeched. "Get off me."

"That's no tone to take with me Patty!"

"Patty?" Charlie choked.

"Shut up." Winters said. "Kristine, this is Charles McIntyre."

"What? McIntyre?" Kristine looked closely at Charlie, the sprang away as she saw a ghost. "I saw him on the news! They say he's a traitor. Oh my brave Patty, did you catch him?"

"Not really." Winters said. "I'm pretty sure Charles is being framed. We're going to go investigate this now." Winters winked none too discretely at Charlie who quickly nodded.

"Right. Sorry about the intrusion Mrs. Winters. I must say though, you are looking lovely tonight. Perhaps we'll join you for tea tomorrow afternoon."

Kristine Winters looked flatterrd. "Why, of course. And I can't imagine why they'd think you to be a traitor. You're quite the lovely fellow. I'll see you tomorrow then? Will you be over Patty?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure. We have a lot to look up. I'll just bunk up here."

He was glad Kristine hadn't come earlier and seen the girls. Kristine nodded, waved to Charlie and then left. Moments later, the ignition on her car roared and a set of tires screeched off.

"Charming woman." Charlie said.

"Don't gloat." Winters said. "You promised afternoon tea with her."

"Provided I don't suddenly develop an infection in my wound." Charlie said. Winters looked at him oddly.

"You, my friend, are brilliant."

"Thank you. Now… where do I sleep?"

"Right this way."

---

_Governor's Mansion  
Kathelet City, Kathelet Province, Reunified Lycia_

Jessica Ashton collapsed on her bed, still in her work close. Damn the showers, she was way too tired.

She recently received reports that Winters had gone AWOL, taken McIntyre and holed up in Winter Village. General Steven Flagg had recently died, meaning General Natalie Potter had control of the entire Lycian ground forces unless Winters came out and gave up McIntyre.

In addition, the Etrurian conclave was now underway, having started late in the afternoon. Kalinikov was still alive, and Ashton was certain he would be elected Pope in the morning. The Vatican suffered too much, and despite his shortcomings, Kalinikov had managed to hold Etruria together and "halt" the Lycian army at the border, a feat that was possible because Natalie Potter's plan was to keep Lycia in tact and wait to see if a change in the balance of power between the conservatives and the progressives rose in the Vatican. If so, a resolution can be reached without further bloodshed.

Ashton knew it was hopeless. Kalinikov would win, and he would push on his crusade. In a way, eliminating Mann, Cunningham and Valendez ensured the most ambitious of Francesco's underlings would succeed. Kalinikov owed his candidacy to McIntyre. Certainly if either of the others were still alive, the moderates would cast their lot with the most benign. Probably Mann or Cunningham, and Kalinikov would have to bite his tongue and move on.

She sighed and crawled under the covers, almost wishing she had a husband who could help take away the tension.

Lord knows it's been a while, and she definitely needed it.

---

_East Mansion  
Residential Complex, Winter Village, Reunified Lycia_

Sasha had never stayed in a house this big before. She was a little scared. Having been sheltered for nearly twenty years of her life, she was very innocent. Only recently did Clide and Clive begin to corrupt her, and they hadn't gotten past drinking when she was spirited away on this bizarre mission.

She begged Lucia to stay with her for the night. Dark nights in huge rooms scared Sasha, but with a friend nearby, she felt better and quickly fell asleep.

Lucia smiled at the sleeping form of Sasha. During their trip, she developed feelings akin to being an older sister towards the younger girl. She and Sasha always stayed close together. At night, Sasha would clutch at her arm, or if she was unlucky, her leg while she slept.

Tonight was one of those nights where Sasha had a death grip on Lucia's leg. Unable to sleep comfortably anymore, Lucia had sat up and watched Sasha sleep, hoping to get tired enough to be able to knock out despite her uncomfortable position.

Looking at Sasha, Lucia began to think about her place in the group again. Now that they were in Lycia, Winters, Charlie and Audrey would soon be busy again with the war. Sasha was obviously some key part of the whole operation. Rossi would defect and therefore be immersed in the war as well. She was the only outsider. Feelings of loneliness once again found their way into Lucia's heart.

She thought of Charlie's words. He said that she could work as a secretary again, a true secretary. Charlie even said that should housing be a problem, he was sure his sister would gladly put her up for a while, provided she helped a little with the baby sitting. Audrey and Sasha had both agreed to help Lucia settle as well if she wanted the help. Even Winters had offered advice; although his was more along the lines of seducing Charlie and moving in with him.

Lucia blushed at the thought. Charles McIntyre was a odd, but kind man; Lucia couldn't help feel attracted to him, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship so soon. Delgato had scarred her pretty badly, but there was just something in Charlie's eyes that made Lucia want to trust him. It was one of the qualities, Lucia thought, that made him a good spy.

---

_St. Elimine's Basilica  
Vatican City, Etruria_

Kalinikov had followed the instructions of the mysterious entity known as JSA to the letter. So far it had paid off. He was alive and well. Now he just had to win the Conclave and the world would soon be at his feet.

He hadn't trusted his JSA contact at first. But when all of JSA's words and predictions came true, Kalinikov fell in line. Their deal was five billion for the nerve agent; to Kalinikov, a small price for world domination. But as a Cardinal, Kalinikov didn't have the funds. JSA agreed to wait until he was Pope. Then the Vatican Bank had more than enough resources to accommodate.

But first, he had to win the election. He was a mere twenty votes away from Papacy. The progressives and moderates had been troublesome, but they had no leader. One by one, the moderates fell in line, realizing that Kalinikov was the only leader in the room. Now, only twenty more needed to cross over.

Kalinikov knew his election was guaranteed. He just wished it would be faster. He couldn't wait to wear the white cassock.

Most importantly, he couldn't wait to issue the world his ultimatum.

Kalinikov watched the black smoke billow from the burning ballots. Sooner or later, the smoke would be white, and he would be Pope.

---

_East Mansion  
Residential Complex, Winter Village, Reunified Lycia_

Twenty years ago, Charlie was constantly being yelled at by the former Marchioness for sleeping in and thus, forgetting to wake young princess Kate early enough. Now, Charlie found himself unable to sleep past sunrise.

Waking early did have its advantages. The cool air in the morning offered an excellent environment for exercise. The temperature kept him from overheating easily. As a result, he required less water and could run for longer periods of time without tiring.

This morning, he had ran for five miles from the East Mansion up to the North Mansion, then five miles back for a total of ten miles. A fairly impressive feat considering his injured shoulder. The wound gave him a slight discomfort, but in general didn't bother him much while running. Charlie opted not to do his normal routine of push ups and sit ups.

Heading back towards his room for a shower, he wondered if anyone else was up. Surely Sasha and Lucia were all asleep, but Winters and Kennedy were both military….

_--- _

_Castle Drive  
Castle Kathelet, Kathelet Province, Reunified Lycia_

Kate tore out of the castle gates like a racecar in the Formula One. It was still early in the morning, but she had to get to Virginia's before the kids went to school, and it was a good hour drive from the castle into the city. The kids would leave for school in an hour and forty-five minutes, but Kate didn't take any chances. She had called again last night to hear the machine again. Something was not right. Now, flying at speeds a good twenty miles above the posted limit, the Marchioness rushed off to see her friend, and possibly uncover a few demons lurking in the shadows.

---

_Bureau of National Security  
New Lycia Temporary Parliament, Kathelet City, Kathelet Province, Reunified Lycia_

Daniel Lee had spent the night in the office. He was tired, distraught, and mostly running on adrenaline. His attempts at contacting Winters and gaining entrance into Winter Village were stonewalled. A rather spiteful young punk on the horn had told him Winters was refusing visitors at the moment and any vehicles attempting to enter Winter Village without authorization will be used as target practice.

Understandably, Winters would suspect something was up, especially with the unexplained reason as to why his friend McIntyre was suddenly wanted as a traitor. But once Winters received the intelligence packet he sent, Lee was sure the general would see reason.

For now, he could do nothing but wait. As he prepared to leave the office, a young aide rushed in.

"Minister, I think there's something you should see."

Lee scowled. Just what he needed, another leak in the system.

---

_Headquarters  
Winter Village, Reunified Lycia_

"Sooo…" Charlie said as he and Winters entered the general's private office. "Did you have a pleasant night?"

"Shut up. I know what you're implying." Winters said, scowling.

"Ahh, cheer up pal. It wasn't that bad was it?"

"It was when you mentioned it. How do you know these things?"

"That's the thing with being a spy you know…" Charlie said heading to a computer console. "You tend to know everything. And I mean… everything. But good lord man, in your wife's house too!"

"Hey." Winters said. "The woman has her needs."

"I'll say. Judging from the way she screamed."

"Whoa… what? The walls are soundproof."

"Not to me they aren't. Do me a favor and uhh, let me sleep in a room that's NOT next to yours?"

Winters shook his head. "She's looking for a good man to settle down with. You could always find out for yourself."

"Are you listening to the bullcrap coming out of your own mouth? Me? Good man? Settle down?"

"Sorry, didn't get too much sleep last night."

"Judging from the way Audrey was walking this morning, neither did she."

"Shut up douche."

An aide walked in, effectively ending the conversation. McIntyre turned his attention to the computer screen as McIntyre and the aid conversed in low tones. A few minutes later, McIntyre heard the door close. He turned and looked at Winters.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea." Winters said. "The Conclave is still going on as of now, longer than expected. It should end soon. My intel guys are looking into your situation. Apparently, you've been deemed a high traitor by the KDI. Most of the noise is coming from a Daniel Lee."

"That fucker." McIntyre said. "Anything on JSA?"

"No, keep looking. My men have never heard of JSA."

"Hmm…" McIntyre thought. "How long do you think until we get a report?"

"It should be quick. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could call my sister."

"Sure." Winters said handing McIntyre a phone.

Charlie dialed the number. It was still early. Virginia and the kids should be asleep, but Charlie knew she would forgive him. The phone rang for seven tones, then Virginia's voice came over.

"Sorry I'm not…"

Charlie hung up. "Something's not right. She's not at home."

"What? Maybe she's out?"

"At Seven AM in the morning? Her daughter's only two years old."

"Point taken. Maybe she's just too tired. We could try later."

McIntyre nodded, not entirely convinced.

---

_1781 Lowen Dr.  
Kathelet City, Kathelet Province, Reunified Lycia_

Kate pulled up to the house. It was still early. The kids should be just waking up at the moment. Kate walked up the cobblestone path leading to the front door. Virginia had always had good taste, being an interior decorator. The house was lined with rosebushes. There were no flowers though. It was still winter.

As Kate got to the front door, she noticed it was unlocked. That was odd. Virginia was usually an overly paranoid woman. Why was the front door unlocked.

Thinking something must be wrong, Kate quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

---

_Headquarters  
Winter Villiage, Reunified Lycia_

The aide poked his head into the office again. This time he dropped a large file onto Winters' desk and left the room. The two men dropped their activities and turned their attention to the newly arrived intel.

Winters flipped through the information.

"The plot thickens. General Flagg died last week. Admiral Taylor is being court marshaled for obstruction of justice. Thomas is being dishonorably discharged for tax evasion or something like that. I'm ordered to turn you in or else I would be in a situation that would be unfavorable to my future endeavors. What the fuck does that mean?'

"Whoever or whatever JSA is, he or they are blackmailing you. Anything else?"

"Yeah, Daniel Lee offered me fifty million to turn you in."

"That's generous. What'd you tell him."

"I sent him a nice computer virus."

McIntyre shook his head. "Anything else odd?"

"Yeah, Lt. Colonel Natalie Potter was promoted to General of the Armies yesterday following Flagg's death. She now even outranks me. I don't know her very well. She might be a mole for JSA."

"Possibly. Who promoted her?"

"That's the odd thing. According to these reports, the promotions, your capture, your assassination, the whole shebang, comes on the authority of Marchioness Kathelet."

"What?" McIntyre couldn't believe his ears. "There has to be a mistake."

"No mistake. They all came from Marchioness Kathelet. In fact, this morning, she was seen leaving Castle Kathelet in a hurry."

McIntyre's brow furrowed. Kate was a close friend of his. He didn't want to think about the possibility that his good friend and former lover was backstabbing him for money and power.

"Anything on JSA?" Winters asked.

"Nothing really." McIntyre said. "I ran JSA with corporation, nerve agent, biochemistry, scientist and got pretty much nothing. Acronyms come up dry unless the Jet-Skiing Association started to develop weapons of mass destruction. Oh yeah, why am I a traitor?"

"I'm pretty sure your friend Lee has his prints all over this. According to the reports, Matthew thinks you're responsible for the ambush, citing 'indisclosable sources.' Later, when you killed those Cardinals, they came up with some bullshit logic. You're actually an agent of Kalinikov, working with the cardinal to eliminate his opposition, which were his closest supporters. You and Rossi conspired to kill the Pope, sorry, I stole some 9mm hollow rounds for my MP5, and finally, Lee claims that you purposely exposed and murdered two Ilian KDI agents."

"Bullshit." McIntyre said. "It's definitely a set up. Is Lee working with Kate?"

"Apparently. All of Lee's orders to strip you of your position and block your accesses were on the Marchioness's orders, and on the Marchioness's command, Lee was promoted to Minister of National Security."

"When the hell did the Marchioness have that kind of power?"

"That's what confuses me." Winters said. "All this is self contradictory. The Marchionesses phone record indicates a few calls to a private resident named Virginia McIntyre."

"What? That's my sister."

"I figured. I'm having a friend who lives near your sister check up on her."

"Thanks. Does the plot thicken?"

"Oh yeah." Winters held up a chart. "This is the troop movement in Lycia for the last week. Potter's been ferrying elements of the first through seventh army from the Etrurian border to the Bern and Sacae Border. The entire Lycian Airforce is being prepped for some big raid, but the target is still unspecified."

"Christ it's a coup." McIntyre said. "JSA obviously is high in the food chain. Does Ashton know?"

"No. Lee and Potter are her advisers. Either she's in this or she's being deceived. But judging from her activities, she has her hands full just pulling the new government together."

"Yeah." McIntyre said. "Wait a minute. JSA…"

The men went over to the computer. McIntyre typed in JSA into a Google search line, then went over each letter and shifted it one to the right.

"K…T…B?"

"Kathryn Tessica Benjamin." McIntyre said. "Marchioness Kathryn Tessica Benjamin Mary Ann Kathelet."

"Why would the rest of her name be missing?'

"I don't know." McIntyre said. "It makes sense though."

"It's too convenient." Winters said.

"Or is it…" McIntyre was staring at the computer screen. On it, an article published by the Global Chemical Solutions, Inc. An article about an agent known as the KTB formula. A nerve gas that has to potential to be used as a weapon of mass destruction of epic proportions.

"Run a check on GCS Inc." Winters ordered. McIntyre's hands flew across the keyboard.

"Looks like Daniel Lee is on the board of directors." McIntyre said. "It's a small research firm in Kathelet. The CEO is a woman named Syrena Delacrux."

"Run her."

McIntyre brought up the national census database and typed in DELACRUX, SYRENA. The information came up quickly. McIntyre felt his blood run cold.

"According to this, she's dead." McIntyre said, his voice uneven.

Winters stared at the screen, a picture of a middle aged woman stared blankly at him. The words "deceased" flashed across the screen in red.

Just then, Winters' cell phone rang. He picked up.

"Hello? Yes, this is Patric." Winters looked at McIntyre who looked up intently.

"…Okay…I'll tell him." Winters flipped his phone shut.

McIntyre didn't need Winters to tell him. He knew. It was like being thirteen all over again. Every thing familiar in shambles; people he thought he had know turning out to be complete strangers.

"McIntyre… your sister, her kids…"

"They're dead aren't they?"

"Yeah. And before my friend went into the house, he saw the Marchioness walk out."

McIntyre didn't say anything. He glanced back at the computer screen.

"Who can we still trust?"

Winters sighed and looked back at the file. "I'm not sure anymore. I think Admiral James Taylor is still clean. If anything, I saved his life a while back when we were dumb drunk kids."

"We need to get out of here." McIntyre said. "Now."

Winters looked down at the computer screen and knew why. On the computer screen, a live feed from the Vatican played back in a small window.

Pieter Kalinikov was now Pope Lucius II.

Without another word, McIntyre and Winters dashed from the offices. Along the way, Winters barked orders for his men to evacuate all of Winter Village.

McIntyre stayed deathly silent in the ride back to the mansion. His eyes filled with a murderous gleam that scared even General Winters.

---

Charlie: It never ends.

Erk: You said I was gonna be in this one.

Charlie: I lied. You're in the next one.

Erk: Bleh. You certainly went off tangents.

Charlie: Meh, all good suspense stories these days have pointless sex and random deaths.

Erk: Right…

Charlie: It's true. Go read a book. Anyways, I did absolutely no research regarding this (I'm cut off from the internet.) There's not much scientific fact in this, so don't try to think about it. Just go with it.


	9. Event Horizon

Charlie: Yes, I'm going absolutely insane. This fic'll be finished by the time I get out of Shanghai.

Erk: That's because you, my friend, are absolutely insane.

Charlie: Thank you captain obvious.

---

**Event Horizon**

_1781 Lowen Dr.  
Kathelet, Kathelet Province, East Lycia_

Helen watched as Virginia and her children were carried out of the house on stretchers. White sheets covered the bodies. According to authorities, Virginia had stabbed six-year-old Michael and seven year old Linda before electrocuting Ginny in the tub and then shooting herself in the head. Helen shook her head. She's been the McIntyres' neighbor ever since they moved in two years ago. Virginia was fresh off a divorce, raising two toddlers and a newborn. Her husband was almost never on time with child alimony payments. The only steady figure Virginia had in her life was that older brother of hers.

Now it seems the older brother had gone bad. Virginia's fragile psyche couldn't take it anymore. She snapped, murdered her children and then committed suicide. Helen shook her head as the coroner took the bodies away. Wherever Charles is, she hoped that he knew what he had done to his sister.

---

_Unmarked Warehouse  
Winterhaven, Kathelet Province, Reunified Lycia_

"Our butterfly got a little too curious."

Lee frowned. "You can't really blame her considering the circumstances."

"Silence. I'll ask for your opinion if I want it. But now, we need to eliminate our problems. Kalinikov is Pope now; our plans will soon come to fruition. I can't have some self-righteous punks ruining things. Take care of Winters, kill him if you have to. Same with Taylor and Thomas; I want no mistakes. Our people must hold all the cards."

"What about congress and the President's office?"

"They'll run as normal. I'll deal with the issues myself. Be available though. Those who can't be bought must be eliminated."

"Understood."

"We've done well Lee. A little more and we'll have all we've ever dreamed of. Money, power, a new world order."

Lee bowed and left the room. How often had he heard the words "new world order." How often had that idealism bring the downfall of many men.

---

_East Mansion  
Winter Village, Reunified Lycia_

Audrey was sitting in the living room near the lobby of the mansion when Winters and McIntyre nearly kicked the door in. Winters yelled at her to get packed as McIntyre dashed up the stairs. Winters yelled something to him. that Audrey didn't pick up. She was still in a state of confusion.

"What's going on?"

Winters looked at her. "We have to get out of here, now. Go pack."

He ran up the stairs. Audrey quickly threw down her newspaper and followed suit.

-

Lucia was just stirring with the door to her room with Sasah burst open. Charlie ran in, yelling something incoherent. Beside her, Sasha groaned and got up sleepily.

"What's going on?" Lucia asked.

"We need to get out of here." Charlie said throwing a few suitcases onto the ground. "Get packed. Hurry."

He ran out. Lucia and Sasha forgot about being tired. It was the first time they ever seen Charlie scared.

They quickly packed.

-

Eugenia Rossi wasn't happy. Winters had barged into her room and ordered her to pack without so much an explanation. She had followed his orders and now waited in the lobby as Charlie helped Sasha and Lucia bring their things down. Still nobody had given her an explanation and she was quickly losing her patience.

"What the hell's going on?" She demanded once Charlie was down the stairs.

"Long story short, we're being betrayed by someone or a group of someones named JSA." Charlie said. "We need to get out of here now if we want to live."

"What?" Eugenia was confused. "I thought you said we'd be safe here."

"That was before I found out some had murdered a general and four civilians to keep them quiet." Charlie said. "We need to go now." He looked up and saw Winters bring down a small laptop bag and a remote control.

"Communications and remote access to the silos here." Winters said. "Lets get out of here."

"What about your wife?" Charlie asked.

"Fuck my wife, lets get the hell out of here."

"Winters!"

"I'm serious, someone will get her, WE need to go. NOW!"

The group piled into a large van. Winters got into the driver seat. The minute all the doors slammed, the general floored the ignition. Everyone was thrown into their seats as the van shot off.

"Uhm…" Sasha said in the back. "Where exactly are we going?"

Winters shrugged. "Airfield. Then I figure we'll wing it."

Sasha shook her head. "Too dangerous. How far is Badon from here?"

Winters glanced back briefly. "About an hour out."

"Go there."

Winters reached for a radio. "Robert, change of plans. Take the civilians out of here by vehicles. I want the airfield, the tank depots, the supply bunkers, everything aside from the silos C4ed. Get to it."

Winters turned on a small street and then veered right onto the main avenue. A few of the faster civilians were already on the road, driving as fast as Winters is. The gates to Winter Village loomed ahead of them. As Winters passed the gate, his mind was filled with dozens of colorful ways he would kill everyone behind JSA once he got his hands on them.

---

_Ninian Airforce Base  
Pherae, Pherae Province, Reunified Lycia_

Natalie Potter stepped over General Thomas' lifeless body. She handed the smoking .45 Kent to one of her aides. Killing was certainly a messy business, but for the greater good, Potter was willing to get her hands dirty.

Thomas was certainly as annoying dead as he was alive. Potter couldn't yell at him anymore when the man was dead. Unfortunately, before he had died, Thomas managed to sabotaged over half the standing aircraft and self destructed over two hundred tons of munitions.

Additionally, most of Thomas' top pilots were deathly loyal to their former General, as well as General Winters. In the end, Potter was forced to resort to green pilots, not as loyal as the old aces; these pilots weren't as good, but they were easier to bribe.

Only ten Farinas in a fleet of over two hundred were still functional. The ten were fortunately parked in a remote hanger. Thomas' men had not had time to run over and sabotage the planes before Potter had stormed in with elements of the 1st Unified Lycian Army.

The ten Farinas were soon on their way. Five were headed to fire bomb Winter Village; the other five off to Badon to destroy the rogue Lycian fleet.

Suddenly, a loud explosion rang out. Potter looked out her command post to see the row upon rows of hanger, scrap yards and barracks go up in flashes. Around them, her technicians ducked and dodged as flaming pieces of debris rained on their heads.

Potter's eyes flashed. Lee wouldn't be happy, nor would his contact from GCS Inc. She looked back at her subordinates.

"I want every last holdout executed, their familes killed, their houses burned and I want it done NOW!"

Behind her, some of her more rational subordinates exchanged glances. Under Potter's command with instructions coming from Lee, the Lycian Military was no different from the local mafia. They were beginning to wonder whether they had made the right choice.

---

_L.S.S. Roland  
Badon Bay, Badon Province, Reunified Lycia_

The city of Badon was in general disarray. Marines loyal to Admiral Taylor fought hard against General Potter's brutal soldiers. Many of Potter's men were young, inexperienced and were not beneath resorting to using civilians as human shields.

Despite everything, the Lycian Navy remained loyal to Taylor who is against General Potter and the corporate and bureaucratic puppet master behind her. Unfortunately, because of the confusion, most of the current leaders in the Lycian government were either paid off or blackmailed.

He had received a frantic call from Winters earlier in the morning, telling Taylor that he and McIntyre were going to be there within two hours. Winters also warned Taylor to be on full alert, whoever's behind the recent suspicious activities would be coming for him the minute Kalinikov was elected Pope.

As a result, Taylor was now tracking a flight of thirty F-18 Fioras on a collision course with five F-22 Farinas en route from Pherae. A call to Thomas told Taylor that Potter had already taken over Ninian. The F-22s were definitely not friendly. He had sent thirty F-18s simply because the Farinas outmatched Fioras in every aspect. Taylor could only hope the Farina pilots were green.

Most of his fleet had gone already; only two carriers and three cruisers remained out of a fleet of twenty-five ships. Taylor realized that after he left port, he would no longer be considered Lycian.

A crash outside alerted Taylor. He poked his head out and saw a black van pull into the docks. Winters and McIntyre poked their heads out, M4 Lyns blazing. Behind them, Potter's men fell like bowling pins.

A woman Taylor recognized as Lt. Colonel Audrey Kennedy rolled out of the car and took cover behind a bench on the dock. She unstrapped a Priscilla Class Rocket Launcher from her back and fired into the crowd. After the explosion died down, three more girls ran from the car up the docks. Taylor quickly went down with his men to greet the girls. Winters, McIntyre and Kennedy followed soon after, still firing. On deck, one of his men unleashed with a deck mounted 20mm cannon.

"Admiral, I hope your ship's ready to sail." Winters yelled as he ran onto the ship. "Potter's M1s are coming."

"We're just waiting for you." Taylor said. He signaled to the bridge. The mighty carrier began to move. "Just to let you know, there's five F-22s coming for us. I have thirty Fioras out to meet."

McIntyre ran up behind Winters, carrying some bags. "Good enough, Potter slaughtered Thomas and all of his good pilots. She sent five at Winter Village too. The morons were so uncoordinated that two actually collided in midair."

"You were there?"

"No, Kristine Winters told us. She refused to leave without her stuff until the bombs started falling."

Taylor smiled. "Well, I hope you and your lovely ladies get settled. We're going out to sea. Oh, but before you do…"

Taylor took out a strange gun and went by each of the newcomers, pressing a trigger and scanning the barrel down every limb.

"What was that?" McIntyre asked.

"Scrambler." Taylor said. "Someone managed to bug all of you."

McIntyre thought back to the mysterious radio message back in High Charity. He wondered how long this plot had been stewing. Looking over at Winters and the girls, McIntyre could tell they were thinking of the same thing.

---

_Global Chemical Solutions, Inc_

_Kathelet City, Kathelet Province, Reunited Lycia_

"Our butterfly has been taken care of." Lee said going into the president's office. "Potter has subdued Thomas, unfortunately, Thomas was tipped off by Winters and Taylor and sabotaged almost all the planes and muntions. Potter's men also failed to stop Winters, McIntyre and Taylor from escaping."

"It doesn't matter now. Make sure the governors and the rest of those royal rabble are all taken care of."

"I take it the money has come in?"

"It's a done deal. Oh, and Lee, Potter is planning to move on with the operation right?"

"Yes." Lee said. "Once she gets Pherae in order, she'll be ready to have the troops invade Bern, Sacae and Ilia."

"Ilia?"

"Yeah, because of the sabotage, we can't commence our air raid. Potter had a few battalions pulled from the Sacae force for Ilia. Potter assured me the cold wouldn't be a factor."

"I would hope not."

Jessica Ashton rose from her desk. "Oh and Lee."

"Yes ma'am."

Ashton raised a .332 Isadora. "I warned you about failures."

She fired. Daniel Lee barely had time to gasp before the bullet splattered his head against the glass door of Ashton's secret office.

President Ashton stowed the gun under her desk and touched up her hair and make up. It was time to go to parliament just slightly later than usual.

---

_Rendezvous Point  
Gulf of Bern_

Admiral Taylor had gone back to the bridge. The group was split into groups of two and put into three rooms. Charlie walked across the hall from his room and knocked on the door.

Lucia poked her head out and smiled.

"You're here for Sasha right?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah… sorry about all of this. I'll take you on a lovely tour of the magnificent LSS Roland later. But now, Taylor wants to talk to Sasha."

Lucia blushed. "She's in the bathroom. I'll go tell her."

Charlie smiled. "Okay."

Lucia disappeared from the doorway for a moment and Sasha took her place.

"Hey, 'sup?"

Charlie laughed at her youthfulness. "We're going to talk to Admiral Taylor about the future of the world. Does your crystal agree to that plan?"

"Yep. The crystal also agrees with your plan to take Lucia on a tour later."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Thanks. Come on, lets go."

-

Winters knew that Kennedy and McIntyre had ulterior motives in mind when they suggested he go talk to Rossi. Winters didn't really know why he listens to them; he supposed that friendships or something like that are borne from hardships.

He knocked on Rossi and Kennedy's rooms. Rossi looked rather peeved during their hasty flight in the morning, especially after hearing that Winters and McIntyre had themselves become traitors within their own countries.

He knocked on the door, still trying to figure out what to say, or why the hell he was doing this in the first place. He was getting soft in his old age.

Rossi opened the door, eyes widening after seeing Winters there.

"Err…can I come in?"

"Depends, are you gonna use my gun to shoot any more world leaders?"

Winters chuckled. "No, I'm here to discuss your future."

"Okay, what about the future?"

"Can we seriously do this inside? This could take a while and I don't like standing for long periods of time talking."

Eugenia sighed and stepped from the doorway to let Winters in. She closed the door behind her and he took a seat in one of the cabin chairs.

"Anyways, we think the Marchioness of Kathelet actually plotted with Kalinikov to betray McIntyre and by extension, us. A person or group called JSA as you already know, is working with a company called Global Chemical Solutions, Inc. The company has developed a nerve agent that could kill entire cities in a matter of seconds. We believe JSA and the people behind GCS Inc are responsible for all the anomalies that are happening with the Marchioness and Kalinikov as the ringleaders."

"Okay, so who is behind GCS?"

"We don't know. We found out that the listed president of GCS is a woman who was already dead. We also found out McIntyre's sister and her three children have been murdered rather brutally."

"Oh…" Eugenia felt horrible. She had spent the morning yelling at McIntyre to tell her what was going on. "I'm…sorry."

"It's his family. I'm slightly more upset at another murder. My friend and associate General Stephen Flagg "died" of an 'unknown" illness. There was a doctor who expressed concern that it might have been poison. That doctor is now dead. Obviously, Flagg's death was not just an illness."

Rossi nodded. "So how do I come in?"

"I don't know. I don't even know my role in this. McIntyre and Taylor are talking to Sasha at the moment. Frankly, if the Windstorm Twins' 'wondergirl' can't solve things, then we'll just have to go underground until a later time. The thing is, most of the Lycian Military has been either stationed somewhere unimportant, executed by Natalie Potter, or kept in the dark. She's now marching around with an army comprised entirely of young thugs and gang members as her primary army, using them to extort money and supplies from citizens."

"Why isn't the government doing anything?"

"I really don't know. I suppose because it's still new." Winters said.

Eugenia sighed. "You know, things wouldn't be so complicated if you had just killed me."

Winters smirked as he got up to leave. "Ahh, but then you'd miss out on all this fun."

Rossi shook her head. The man was impossible.

-

Taylor studied Sasha Llunberg. She was younger than he had imagined and a lot more blonder. Then again, he was basing his judgements based on pictures he's seen of Clide and Clive Windstorm, so it wasn't really fair. Right now, the girl had her eyes closed, the crystal pendant she wore was flashing violently.

Moments later, Sasha looked up. She pointed at McIntyre enthusiastically.

"Err…" McIntyre said. "Yes?"

"You're gonna do something in the future that'll take you back to Etruria. The crystal says I need to go with you."

"Okay…what do we do now?" Taylor asked. "We can't just sit here and wait for something to happen."

"Actually… " Sasha said. "Something's happening right now."

On cue, a crewman ran into the bridge.

"Ships on the port side, two destroyers bearing the flag of the Empire of Bern. They're on a crash course with us."

Taylor quickly ran over to his console. He grabbed a receiver and threw open the airwaves.

"This is Admiral James Taylor of the Aircraft Carrier Roland. Destroyers of the Bern Royal Navy, you are on a collision course with our carrier, please respond."

Moments later, the radio crackled to life.

"This is Captain Zeigfried of the HMS Heath. You are currently in Bern waters. Leave or we will take the appropriate actions."

Taylor looked confused. "I'm sorry, I was under the impression that our nations were allied."

"So were we." The voice said. It sounded angry. "But then your government saw fit to invade not only us, but Sacae and Ilia as well. Apparently President Ashton doesn't care for alliances and friendships as much as she does lining her own pockets."

Taylor and McIntyre exchanged glances. So that's what Potter was up to.

"Captain. You may not believe me, but my ships and I are currently fugitives from our nation. There's been a coup in the Lycian Military as corporate interests with well placed friends have literally taken over Lycia."

"High placed friends? Don't bullshit me Admiral. Aside from President Ashton and General Potter, everyone else is dead. Your military and government are currently filled with Ashton's cronies."

McIntyre took the radio. "I'm sorry Captain. This is Colonel Charles C. McIntyre. I was formerly with the Kathelet Department of Intelligence. I understand you said everyone was dead. We were under the impression that the Marchioness of Kathelet was responsible for everything. Her signature was on all the promotions and military orders prior to today."

The line fell silent for a bit. "McIntyre is it? Perhaps the Admiral was telling the truth. Yes, our spies in Kathelet did indeed suspect your Marchioness at first, but we later found out all the documents were forged. They began suspecting a set up. Their suspicions were confirmed when the Marchioness showed up dead this morning in her car near an alleyway. Someone had shot out one of her tires and then slit her throat."

McIntyre fell silent. Beside him, Sasha placed an arm and his shoulder.

"So Ashton's behind this…"

"That's what it seems. She was conveniently late to work this morning and wasn't present when "terrorist bombers from Bern" blew up the Parliament building. It's here excuse for allowing the invasions to commence. She says that opposing the will of St. Elimine was a bad idea."

"Dear lord. What happened?"

"Two of our spies were framed and then executed. The bombing was the work of agents from the "Lycian Intelligence Agency" that was set up after both the KDI and the Pherae SAS was disbanded for "harboring traitors." It's actually all over the news. Ashton's trying to establish herself to the populace as a good leader during a time of crisis considering the bomb literally killed pretty much every bureaucrat in your country. She also declared marshal law and put herself as leader of all Lycia. Did you guys see it?"

"No."

"It seems we have much to discuss. Hold your position, we will send a delegation from the Royal Family within the hour."

Taylor took the radio from McIntyre. "Understood Captain. Thank you."

He clicked off and looked at McIntyre. "Perhaps you'd like to go back? We have an hour before the delegation arrives.

McIntyre nodded. He turned to Sasha.

"Hey Sasha…"

"Yeah?"

"Go tell everyone else what's going on."

"Okay."

-

"Charlie!"

Lucia knocked on his door. "Charlie, open this door or I'll have Winters blow the damn thing down."

The lock clicked on the other side. Lucia opened the door to see Charlie standing there, looking at her blankly.

"Lets go inside…"

Charlie stepped aside and Lucia walked into the room. Half a glass of water stood on the table along with an open bottle of painkillers that the medics in Ilia had given Charlie. Some personal items and clothes were tossed here and there. Lucia smiled, the guys aren't too keen on organizing.

"Sorry about the room."

"I'm not worried about the room."

Lucia turned to face him. "I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine." Charlie said. "I'm just kinda hate myself for blame Kate for everything."

"You were close right?" Lucia remembered with a pang. Winters had told them about Charlie's affair with the Marchioness.

"Winters told you right?"

Lucia nodded. Charlie chuckled and looked off into the distance.

"That ended a long time ago. I respected her as a leader and loved her as a second sister. She was closer to Virginia than she was to me."

Lucia walked over to Charlie and took his hand. He looked down at her with a sad smile.

"My sister's death… I blamed Kate."

"Your sister's dead too?"

Charlie remembered that he hadn't mentioned it. "Yeah… they found her. She was shot. Her elder son and daughter were stabbed and… little Ginny…"

The tough spy from Kathelet finally snapped. Lucia quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "She was only two… they put her in the tub…and ran fifty thousand volts through the water…"

Lucia gasped. Her stomach churned at the thought of the electrocuted baby floating in the water. Moments later, Charlie pulled away.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"No… it's fine. You just lost your sister and you friend…"

"Yeah…" Charlie said, standing up. "But as the KDI motto goes… never fuck with our agents."

"Really?"

"No." Charlie said popping another painkiller into his mouth. "But whoever killed Virginia will wish they were never born."

He drained the glass and strode from the room.

-

Eugenia Rossi didn't know which was harder to believe: the fact Winters actually sounded human, or the fact that Jessica Ashton had managed to stage a coup on such an epic scale and then pin the blame on someone else, a Marchioness no less.

If McIntyre was at all distraught, he didn't show it. He, Winters, Llunberg and Kennedy were now deep in conversation, a conversation that Rossi would be a part of if she was actually paying attention.

"Taylor heard it on the airwaves." Kennedy was saying. "Kalinikov issued his ultimatum an hour after Lycian forces entered Bern, Sacae and Ilia. The situation's rapidly going out of control. Kalinikov had said that Lycia had entered Etruria but then seen the light. Heathens from Bern, Ilia and Sacae have three days to comply. Destroy all scientific establishments and data, convert every citizen to the Elimine Church and submit to the Vatican as a vassal state. Anyone who disobeys the will of St. Elimine will be punished accordingly. And as a warning, Ashton used one of Winters' nukes on Bulgar."

"That… fucking… BITCH!" Winters roared. "THOSE ARE MY NUKES! IF ANYONE IS GONNA NUKE BULGAR IT SHOULD BE ME!"

Rossi had the presence of mind to reach over and slap Winters. "This isn't about you."

McIntyre nodded. "Looks like I really am going to Etruria. Kalinikov needs to die."

"In the meantime…" Winters said. "We stop the Lycian invasions."

"How?" Taylor asked. "All we have is the disorganized armies of the invaded nations and this navy."

"And the navy's aircraft carriers." Winters said. "The Ninian raid was unsuccessful in the fact that nearly all the aircraft there was destroyed. Kathelet is the only other air base and it has limited capabilities, being a training base to begin with. I'm sure all the fields in West Lycia were blown."

Taylor nodded. "Potter didn't plan on being sabotaged by Thomas."

"Right, so as of now, we have air superiority. Taylor, what's the status of the navy's air power?"

"We have five carriers. The Florina is still in Ilia. Between the five here, we have over eighty Fioras. The Roland itself carries a flight of twelve modified F-22 Farinas."

Winters smiled. "Excellent. Provided the Bern representative agrees to assist us, the Bern army can at least spot for us while we bomb their M1s into the ground. Bern's airforce consists of only a few fighters and mostly Wyvern mounted gunners and grenadiers. Potter's strategy would be more low altitude anti air weaponry rather than the heavy and sophisticated equipment necessary for shooting down higher altitude aircraft. After stabilizing Bern, we'll work with the Sacaens. I'm sore Commodore Vatti can work out a deal with the Ilians. With the level of professionalism in Potter's army, I doubt any of them are trained well enough to deal with the Ilian weather. The Pegasus Knight Corps will be having a field day. I doubt Vatti has to do much."

Taylor nodded. "We'll talk with the delegates. Rossi, Winters, Kennedy, I want all of you there. As for you two."

Taylor turned to McIntyre and Sasha. "When can you leave?"

"As soon as she's ready." McIntyre said.

"In other words, immediately." Sasha said.

"Can you handle a jet fighter?" Taylor asked.

"I can." McIntyre said. "She can't. I suggest you go strip down one of the F-22s. Save the munitions. Just leave maybe two missiles on and connect the firing mechanism to the pilot side."

"And make sure the gunner side is extra big and comfortable Sasha said.

"Why?"

"I just like some extra leg room."

McIntyre shook his head. Taylor smiled. "At least she got guts."

-

Charlie looked at the gleaming Farina, standing ready at the head of the runway. Sasha was off being fitted for an airsuit by some of the female pilots. Moments later, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

"This is very uncomfortable." Sasha said from behind her gasmask.

Charlie smiled. "Don't worry, this'll be the only time you'll have to wear one of these."

Sasha made a little noise that sounded a bit like a groan. Behind her, everyone else filed onto the deck. Most of the were chuckling at Sasha's indignity at the g-suit.

"Alright McIntyre." Winters said. "Taylor's gonna take this battle group around to the other side of the continent. We'll try to push in from there. You have exactly a week to deal with the situation. If we don't get a report from you after day seven, we'll have to assume the worse and call in airstrikes."

McIntyre nodded. "Good luck Winters."

"You too."

Charlie turned and strode towards the Farina. Sasha was being helped into the gunner's position as he climbed the latter and settled into the pilot's seat. The runway was being cleared as the control tower transmitted bearings into his navigation systems. Moments later, he was cleared.

"Ready Sasha?"

"No."

Charlie chuckled. He gunned the engines and soon, the Farina was roaring off into the distance. Back on deck, Lucia watched the airplane disappear off the horizon. As Charlie hit the afterburners, Lucia could've sworn she heard a high pitched scream.

---

Charlie: Hmm…

Erk: Who is Lucia based off?

Charlie: I made her up as I went.

Erk: You've been watching too many Korean dramas.

Charlie: I know.


End file.
